Darkness
by Bad one
Summary: Her past,present and future are coward in blood.She is hated by everyone,but she doesn't care till one day... when she meets her.Will Shizuru be able to escape the darkness in which she lived her whole life? ShizuruReito and ShizNat in the future PART 1
1. Marriage of devils

Hello there! It is my new fic, idea for this fic bumped into my head when I saw pic with obessed Shizuru and Reito. Later I will give a link for this pic in my account. The fic is rated T,but maybe I will change it in the future.

WARNING:If you don't like obessed shizuru don't read (but I'm sure that everybody loves her when she is crazy)

I hope thet you will be passionate,because ShizNat won't be in the first chapters. Sorry for my English and enjoy my work ;)

Disclaimer:Mai Hime/Otome doesn't belong to me, it is so sad!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Marriage of devils.

Hello, my name is Fujio Shizuru. I'm also known as Red Snake, but it's a secret name. I don't know how long I will live, but I have to tell you my story. The story full of lies and blood. Story which will make you hate me. Yes, you heard me right… My life wasn't perfect as everybody thought. I was an idol in people eyes… How I wish to be perfect as everybody thought. But I wasn't. How sad… Don't try to comfort me, because it won't work. Perhaps you are wondering why I want to tell you about my life? My unfaithful life… If to be true I don't know. Peoples say that when you tell someone about your feelings you are getting better. Wait! From when did I start to listen to other people? FUCK! He is right, they all are right… I'm losing my perfection in people eyes…. And all because of you, my dear Natsuki. If you only knew how much I hate you and love you at the same time… You still don't understand what I'm saying? Geez people, you are really stupid. Ok, I will start from the beginning… Sorry, but you won't see my childhood you fucking perverts! Oops! Again these damn words slipped out from my mouth. But I can't help it… My story begins from the day when I found out about my marriage… The marriage which was cursed…

* * *

My family was and still is very famous among rich people. We are owning a big Fujino Corporation, which is working in many directions. We own a lot of different restaurants all over Japan and we are owning different kind of factories. But my family isn't so famous, because of all this stupid stuff. No, we aren't. There, under my families name is hiding something more interesting and… I won't tell you. Not, yet…

I don't remember exact date, but I clearly remember that it was dark. The storm was outside, hard rain drops fell on the window and I couldn't see my reflection in it. Well, not clearly… Everything happened in the living room. As I already told, I was standing near the window and appreciate the beautiful weather. Yes, I am fond of rain. I'm storm fan! Every time when storm began, I wanted to run out and dance under the dark sky. Sometimes I really did it. The cold water was running down my hot body, making me freeze. The wind was blowing my hair in the air and I laughed. I laughed dancing under the dark sky, enjoying the cold water which was covering all my body. But now lets return back to the story.

Back then I was going to go out and enjoy the rain, when my parents entered the room. Their faces were serious and I understood. They had some business with me.

"Shizuru, we need to talk" said my father and stood in front of me.

I was pissed off. I wanted to hit him and make my way out, but all I did was just a smile.

"I'm listening, father" I said calmly putting my fake mask on my face. It was he and my mother who touch me how to hide my emotions.

They passed by me and sit down in a big couch.

"Please, sit down" this time it was my mother who spoke. She was smiling politely while showing at the couch in front of them.

If you only knew how much I wanted to take that fucking smile out from her face, but again my perfect mask was on my face.

"Ookini" I said politely and sat down, not loosing my fake smile.

We were sitting silently about five minutes. My temper was growing and before I had lost my mind I spoke with calm voice.

"So, what did you want?"

"Shizuru, we have news for you" answered my mother still smiling.

"And what will it be?" I hate them when they are running around and never saying directly what they want. Though, I'm also like they. I never say directly about my wishes.

"You are going to get married" answered my father with a firm voice.

'_What?! Married? Me? Are they joking? Did they forget who I am? It seems that the age is taking over them!'_

"Ara, marriage? Whith whom?" I asked politely '_Damn you and your politeness! You have to scream in anger and crush everything in your way!'_

"With Kanzakis families son. With Reito"

"How nice of you to find me such a good husband" '_Now you have to pray, my dear father! How could you allow something like this happen with me!'_

"Yes, it is. He is a very nice person and I hope that he will help you."

"Help me? I think it will be he, who will need a help" my eyes narrowed in anger, but my voice was calm as always.

"Please stop it!" said my mother, but this time she didn't have that disgusting smile on her face. Her voice trembled and I wanted more…

"And why should I stop? It were you who made me like this" my smile grew wider.

"That's why we want to change it. We want to correct our mistake which we made 20 years ago" answered my father, but this time his voice was firmer.

Yes, I was twenty back then. What means that their mistake was made from the first day of my cursed life.

"It's to late… Nothing will change…" my eyes became cold.

"Shizuru, please stop it" tears ran down my mothers face '_success'_ "Shizuru, onegai… return to this world…"

"No, it's you who have to face real world, mother. By the way wasn't it you who showed it to me."

SLAP!

It was my father. He slapped me and he will pay for it, but not now…

"Don't dare to talk to your mother like this!" he shouted standing in front of me.

I rubbed my cheek and my smile became wild. I stood up and my father backed. I saw horror in his eyes. How sweet… I watched him for some time and then moved towards the door. But before exiting I threw.

"My parents died 20 years ago…" and I left hearing how my father was screaming in anger and promising me that I will marry that Reito no matter what. Ok, I'll marry him. But later don't say that I didn't warn you.

* * *

'_Damn you Reito_.' This were my first thoughts when I woke up in the morning. Today was the day, when I should meet him. Do you want to know why I hate him? I hate him, because he is fucking shit! His perfection is making me sick! Yes, I know that I'm also perfect in people eye, but… My parents wanted me to marry him, because they thought that he could save me from darkness. But this mission is impossible. I'll never escape the darkness in which my own parents involved me. But as I already told, I'll marry him. I will do it not because my parents want it, I'll do it because I want to prove them that nothing and no one will change me. And the second thing is, that I want to torture him. I want to make him suffer… While I was creating devil plans in my head, a maid entered the room.

"Forgive me Fujino-san, but Kanzaki Reito is already waiting for you."

"I see…" I answered not facing her.

"Miss Fujino please excuse me, but why don't you want to marry Kanzaki-san? He seems to be a very nice person…"

"Do I look like a good person?"

"E… I… u…" Yes, she knows me. Everyone in this house knows my true self.

"Tell me, Reika… Don't you think that a head would look nice on this wall, ne?" I asked looking at opposite wall.

"A-a head…" whispered she and hearing her nervous voice made me smile.

"Yes, a head. You know, the same which hunters used to put on the walls after a good hunt.

"A-and which animals h-head would you l-like to h-have?"

"Ara, did I say that I want animals head?" I turned my head allowing her to see a half of my face. Looking at her pale skin and shocked eyes, I smiled.

"P-p-please… excuse m-me…" she left the room as soon as she said it.

How I love to scare people, to make them sweat in terror… '_Ok, stop dreaming. I still need to meet that jerk_.' I quickly prepared myself and went downstairs to the guest room. And there he was, sitting on the one of couches. I clenched my fists and took some air. I relaxed my self and opening my fists went to his side. Hearing my footsteps, he turned his head and golden eyes stared at me, analyzing every inch of my body. Everything that I wanted was to take his eyes out and smash them with my strong hands. But instead I smiled_. 'Again… When the hell I will stop smiling and will make my dreams come true?'_

"Hello, as I understand you are Reito Kanzaki, my future husband.

"Then you must be my future wife" answered Kanzaki and standing in front of me he took my hand and kissed it gently. I think it would be better if he bite it.

"How nice of you" I answered and sat down in front of him.

He smiled me back and also sat down.

"I heard that my future wife is beautiful, but it seems that it was a lie… You are magnificent! The most adorable and sexy woman which I have ever met!"

"Sexy?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Oh, please forgive me for that" answered he bowing his head in apologies "I don't want to be rude, but I really meant it."

"Thank you, it is really rare to hear something like this." I was somehow shocked to hear that kind of words coming out from his mouth, but then I remembered. Kanzaki Reito was very famous among girls and now I know why. He knows how to impress woman, but I won't fall for it.

"Haha, I think you are right" he laughed "But today we have to discuss something else, am I right Fujino san?"

"Mou Reito. We are going to get married, but you still call me by my second name. Not good."

"You are right as always, Shizuru."

"As you see" I smiled.

We looked into each other eyes for some time, but I couldn't bare it anymore.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes… I wanted to talk about our marriage."

"All preparations I leave to you."

"But maybe there is something that you would like to see?"

"Yes, there is one thing…"

"And what will it be?"

"I would like to leave my family name." How much I didn't hate my family, but I won't take his.

* * *

It was the wedding day. The day which people cursed after some time. To the wedding came all my and Reitos relatives, also came a lot of different businessman and Reitos best friend Nagi. Nagi was and still is a little man with white hair and skin. Sometimes he reminds me a vampire. About our wedding knew whole Japan! Our parents invited journalists. Everywhere where I went I saw their ugly faces and cameras. How I wished to throw them away from my wedding, if to be correct from my funeral. I hated that day, but thoughts about Reitos suffering in the future made my mind brighter.

We got married in one of the most famous church. During the ceremony I tried all my best to smile and look happy. Soon priest ended his long speech and now we had to kiss. What a bad memory! Though it isn't the worst one. The worst thing was during our first marriage night… He was so gentle that it pissed me off to no end. I don't like sex in this way. I prefer violence! So as I told I don't want to remember that night. I still fill sick after every time when it is mentioned.

* * *

It was already two months after wedding and I still didn't torture him. Why? Because he was never at home! He always had some work to do and it was rare to see him more than one hour a day. I don't complain, in fact I'm very satisfied. The less I see his face the more it is good for me. Sometimes I thought that he is gay! Every time when I saw him he was always with that little brat Nagi. They always had some business and smiles were seen on their faces. During these two months I was sure in my theory till that day…

As you understood, I was living in one of Kanzakis mansion. It was a very big and beautiful house. If to be true, I liked it more then mine in Kyoto. The house had a lot of rooms and I was allowed to enter every room expect one. The door to the room was made from red tree and it was positioned at the ground floor in the end of dark hall. The only one in this house who could enter the door was my husband Reito and his friend Nagi. Maybe it was their secret meeting place? If yes, then I could find some proofs and get divorce. So one day I decided to enter it.

It was dark in the night, when I came to the kitchen and took small knife. Maybe I didn't tell it, but I'm a professional in opening the doors. That night Reito wasn't at home and I could freely walk around the house. The only one who made troubles were guards. But I'm a professional, am I not? I quietly passed them and moved towards my destination. Unlucky for me the guard stood in front of the door. But it wasn't a problem. I quickly came upstairs not far from him and smashed one of the vases there. Quick footsteps were heard. I smiled and jumped over the rails. With one quick movement I caught the edge and hided in the shadow. Guards quickly came on the noise. I quietly jumped and slowly moved towards the hall. Finally there was only me and the door. I took the knife out of my pocket and put it in keyhole. After some seconds the door opened. Closing it behind me I entered the room.

It was dark, but burning torches were seen on the walls. The walls were wet and made from stones. It looked like a castle. Then I saw downstairs. I squeezed the knife in my hand and moved forward. After some time I was deep down and a big wooden door stood before me. I was ready to open it when I heard voices.

"Please, I beg you…"

"Tell me where he is and then I will stop" it was my husbands voice.

"I-I don't know…"

"Liar…"

Then I heard screams. Not thinking to much I entered the room and found myself in a dark room which remind me torture room. But after what I saw next there wasn't any doubts. There not far from the entrance stood my husband and from both of his sides stood two women. The red-haired (pink-haired?) and green-haired. Not far from them stood Nagi smiling devily at me. Around them stood some guard and in front of golden-eyed man sat a young man with his hand on the table. The man was tied up and a knife was stuck in his palm. '_So that's why he was screaming, how interesting'._

"Shizuru…" said shocked Reito.

The guard pulled out their guns and were ready to fire.

"Hello dear" I answered sweetly "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm working"

"Oh, and what kind of work do you do? Are you torturer?"

"No, I'm leader here"

"So it wasn't you who put this nice knife into his hand?" I asked moving my gaze at man. His eyes begged me to save him.

"Well, yes it was me…"

"Ara, it seems that you don't have an idea about how to torture people." My smile became mad and my sparkling eyes looked directly into the mans. His skin became paler than it was.

"Maybe you could show us, Shizuru-san" said Nagi, who still smiled.

"If you insist…" I made a step forward, but then froze "Reito, dear… Could you tell your guards to put their weapons down."

"Sure" answered he and waved with his hand. The guns were put down.

"Thank you" I answered politely and moved forward. Everyone were staring at me.

With one hand I took the knife which was stuck in mans hand and slowly took it out. The scream of pain was heard again. _'Ah, what a pleasant sound'_

"Now look and learn" I said before slowly cutting half of mans finger. The whole room was filled with screams. "You have to do it slowly…" I said looking in Reitos direction.

He and everybody in the room were shocked, only one person was calm and smile still danced on his pale face… Nagi. It seemed that he knew my true nature, my past…

I hope that now you understand why people call me Red Snake, why you will hate me and why I want to die…

* * *

So... what do you think? Reviews are always welcome ;) 


	2. Blood

Yes people, this Shizuru is deffinnetly not playful and nice. So if you don't like this kind of Shizuru then don't read ; ) I saw a lot of pics with obessed, covered in blood and demon Shizuru, so there is no wonder that I have such an idea. Hope you will like next chapters. Here is the second chapter, I even put some smex scene but I don't think it is good one / It was the first time when I tried to write something like this / I hope that you will enjoy my new chapter ;) And forgive me for mistakes, English isn't my first language /

**volk83** what was the fic called? I would like to read it P About Natsuki... She can't be more evil than Shizuru. Even in real Mai Hime Shizuru was worse. Natsuki didn't kill anyone, but Shizuru destroyed whole organization! Natsuki also can't be an angel, because then it won't be Natsuki XD And she will appear very soon.

**WARNING: People if you like platful and nice Shizuru then don't read it, beacause as you allready saw in first chapter she isn't good person. Also if you like Hime/Otome characters then don't read because I will mess up with some of them for sure. Don't hate me later!**

DISCLAIMER: Hime/ Otome doesn't belong to me. Only imagine what would happen if they did!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Blood

Poor guys… That's all what I can say about Reitos prisoners. I and two his killers (Nao and Tomoe) were slowly cutting them in peaces. Some of guards became sick and left the room. What a shame, they are so weak. Soon prisoners told all information which Reito wanted to hear, but I was so exited that I didn't want to stop. It seemed that Reito also was enjoying it so he let me to continue my bloody work. The big smile crossed my face when my dead, red as blood eyes stared straight into prisoners. They begged me to stop, to let them go… but these made me even more to want to torture them. I desired to kill them with slow, painful and scary death. Soon every parts of their bodies were put in to trash bags and as I found later, prisoners corpse were send to their boss. And some days later Reitos two best killers also paid him a visit. Later in the news I saw that leader of 'Black dragon' mafia was cruelly killed. I smiled while sipping my tea.

* * *

As I found later after the accident in torture room, my husband Reito wasn't as good as he seemed. In fact he was as cruel as I, what made us to become closer. Reito was known as Obsession Lord, the leader of all mafias in Japan. It seems that 'Black Dragons' mafia didn't agree with him in some business and turned against him. That is why they had to pay… I also found out that it was Nagi who suggested our parents to marry us. He knew my past and present, he knew that I was and still am the most famous murderer and killer in whole Japan, the Red Snake. As he explained to us, he thought that our union could be very useful for us both. And I have to agree with him. Now my power became much bigger than it was, though Reito didn't allow doing anything without his agreement. He told me that he will tell me when I can go and have some fun. Oh, he really pissed me off back then. And without any thought I slapped him so hard that he fell on the floor. But he didn't become angry, he laughed. He laughed so hard, that it maid me smile. It seems that we aren't so different after all. 

"You are magnificent!" he complemented while standing back on his legs and rubbing his face. A thin spurn of blood ran from his lip.

"And you are full of compliments as always" I smirked "So what did you tell me some minutes ago?"

"I said that you can't go and kill people without my agreement"

"Do you want me to hit you again? This time you won't get out so easy" my bloody red eyes stared straight into his golden ones.

"Even with my power, I can't hide everything, but I promise you will have some fun for sure"

I don't know why, but my anger somehow faded away and I believed him.

"But for now…" he continued waving with his hand to Nagi who came to us holding something big in his hands what was coward with large, red handkerchief. "As I understood from hearing your secret name you like snakes, don't you?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then please take this present from me as a wedding one"

"Ara, but you already gave me a present, didn't you?"

"That was a fake, now I want to give you a real one. The present which will show you, how much I adore you."

And not saying a word he took blanket off. There under the blanket was middle sized box made from glass and inside of it was a snake. The black mamba. My eyes sparkled.

"I already bought a big aquarium for it. What do you think? Will you be able to control it?"

"Of course, I'm a professional in manipulating" I answered looking through the glass and observing my new pet… no, not pet. My friend…

"I really hope that she won't hunt after me"

"Everything depends on you" I answered turning around and showing him my dead full eyes.

He smiled and left the room. Putting aquarium with snake on the table, Nagi bent in font of me and also left. I didn't care, only my snake was important for me at the moment.

"Hello there, Kiyohime…"

* * *

Reito didn't lie to me. Some days later he and Nagi had planned a plan. I have to admit that it was cruel one, but I wasn't against. Why should I? Especially when I was a murder and a killer from the first day of my life. Our targets were our own families. As they explained, killing them we would become more powerful, because we would be the only heirs left. What means, that all families power and business would become ours. I agreed to this idea without hesitation. 

Why do I hate my family so much? Well as I told before, under my families name was hiding something else. We were known as one of Yakuza bands, the main in Kyoto. All others band in Kyoto were under our control. That's why my parents were training me; they wanted me to become the greatest Yakuza leader, who has ever lived in Kyoto and even in whole Japan. My trainings started in my childhood. I didn't have toys like other kids did; all my toys were maid like weapon models. When other girls played with dolls, I plaid with knives which after some time became a real ones. I have to admit that I also played with dolls, but not like others. I was torturing them… Every time when I had a doll, I was slowly destroying it. I broke every part of it body, took out their eyes and pulled out their hair. They were my first victims.

My parents touched me how to hide my true emotions, how to smile and talk. How to influence on a person… Soon I became a professional. I could make everybody to like me, to adore me. I became so good in it that sometimes even my own parents couldn't read what was on my mind. They also told me about other bands, about their weaknesses and how to control them. The weapon master I became thanks to my trainings. My parents employed the best couches in whole Japan and I had trainings everyday for hours. In the beginning it took me one hour, but soon they took about five hours a day. Everyday I repeated old moves and learned new ones. My first weapon was knife. The months went and my weapons became heavier and heavier. The last weapon which I learned to use was naginata. I also was trained in shooting and these trainings also took me a time.

As I already told my first victims were dolls, then it became bugs with which I didn't have any problems. Then it was animals turn. At first I went hunting with my father, what wasn't so bad. But then happened something very cruel what I can't forgive him. One day he bought me a cat. The beautiful cat with soft, grey fur became my best friend. But when we became very close father ordered me to kill it. My heart dropped. I couldn't… The cat became my best and only friend. It always was by my side and now I had to kill it. His beautiful green eyes were looking at me when I raised a knife upon it. Tears ran down my face and my red like blood eyes looked straight into green ones and asked for forgiveness. I stood there crying, while my hand shook. Not wanting to wait any longer, my father grabbed my hand and stroked the cat… _"Fluffy" _I whispered cats name when its blood covered my hands. Letting my hand, father stood near me… I screamed in pain when tears ran down my face making me wet. With bloody hands I covered my face and begged for forgiveness. _"Don't be weak; it was only a cat…" _were my fathers words. I hated him; I hated him with all my being, from the bottom of my heart. From that day, no more tears were seen in my eyes which became dead. I didn't care anymore…. Nothing made scenes for me, that was the day when I became a cold hearted murderer…

After that accident, I was helping my father when he tortured his enemies. Soon the screams of pain became like music for my ears and I wanted more… When I was boring, I was looking for victims. For someone who I could torture and whose hot blood would ran down my cold fingers. I wasn't allowed to leave the house, so my victims became our own servants… Many of them wanted to fire from job, but they couldn't. They were not allowed. And when someone tried to escape, I was the first after him/her. When I was 16 I had already killed about 50 people. That was the time when my parents understood their mistake. They turned me into a killing machine, but not in to great Yakuza leader as they hoped. Soon they were scared of me, everybody who knew me were. I enjoyed it so much, that I always tried to scare them more when I saw them or passed by. So what do you think about my childhood? Do you like it? Did you enjoy it, my dear perverts?

* * *

The day came… I, Reitos killer Tomoe and some others went to my family house. We came there at night. Full moon was shining brightly illuminating our pale bodies. Quietly we killed all guards around the house and soon we were inside. Not making any noise we entered everybody's room and with one blow we killed them. Blood spurt in all directions, covering sheets of bed, floor and walls. Suddenly someone screamed ruining our peace. The room doors were opening and scared faces were shown. Seeing us covered in blood from toes till nose they screamed, running in all directions. I didn't care about them and mowed towards my parents room. I killed everyone who stood on my way gracefully waving my naginata. Soon I was near my parents room. I didn't have to enter it, because thy already stood in front of me… 

"Shi-zu-ru" said my father and with scared eyes stared at me.

Smile danced on my face when my dead eyes looked at my scared parents.

"Hello father, long time no seen… "

"W-what are you doing?"

"I wanted to say hello to you"

"Screams…" my mother breathed "A-are you killing them?" her eyes widened with shock.

"Well, it isn't me… It is my servants" my smile grew wider.

"What do you want?" asked my father making step forward.

"Revenge…" my eyes sparkled as I raised my naginata upon their heads and with one quick move I cut my mother in half.

Blood spurt covering walls, my father and me. From horror my father backed and fell on his back. I licked the blood which was on my face and opened mouth while smiling. My dead glare stared straight into my fathers red orbs.

"Y-you…" he said, his voice shook.

"What's wrong father? It's me your daughter. Daughter which you taught to kill…"

"But I d-didn't w-want to turn you into a k-killing machine"

"You should think about it before you asked me to kill, before you asked me to kill my cat…"

"But it was only an animal!"

"You knew that Fluffy became my first and only friend and you knew that after animals it would be humans who I had to kill…"

"Shizuru stop this madness! You already killed your mother!"

"And now it's your turn" I said before raising naginata.

"Shizuru, daughter…"

"How does it feel to be killed by your own daughter and by your favorite weapon?" I smirked holding naginata upon my head.

"…"

"Tell me when we will meet" and my hands fell. Fathers head lay in front of me "Goodbye, mother and father…"

I raise my eyes from their bodies and looked at their bedrooms door. Slowly, I approached through their dead bodies and entered the room. There on the one of the walls I saw dagger. It belonged to our family for many years and I liked him very much. Coming nearer I took it from the wall. The dagger was made from pure gold; its handle had form of snake which ended with snakes head and with sharp edge on the other end. Snakes eyes were made from small, red diamonds which were shining in the darkness.

Putting dagger in to the pocket of my jacket, I exited them room and not looking back I went to exit doors. Walking downstairs I saw crowd of dead bodies lying everywhere where it is possible. Their parts were thrown around the floor. The most aggressive from all killers was Tomoe… Her big and wide blade was rising upon her victims and cruelly cutting them in parts. Her whole body and blade were coward in blood which soaked through her clothes. Little drops were falling from her blade. Turning around she saw me and smiled.

"How did it go, my mistress?

"They were very happy to see me"

"Servants were happy to see us too"

"Is that all of them?" I looked around.

"Yes"

"Good, now we can leave" and not saying a word I moved towards the exit door.

"Yes, my mistress. Hey! You guys! We are leaving!" but before following after me, she looked down at dead body near her legs and smiled with devil smile. Raising her blade once more she cut body in half.

Not staying anywhere for night, we left Kyoto and moved to my and Kanzakis mansion. Some hours later we were there, but Reito still wasn't home. I gave my naginata to one of the servants and went to shower. Throwing my bloody covered clothes into the trash been I entered the shower. Cold water ran down, cooling my hot body. Bloody water slowly was slowly running down, disappearing in the hole. I put my hands on wall and bent my head allowing cold water to run down my back. My eyes were half closed when memories of tonight ran through my head. Small smile appeared on my face remembering my parents scared faces.

I finished my shower and put white robe on. I took my dagger and exit the shower, moving towards my and Reitos bedroom. For my surprise Reito was already inside, standing near aquarium and appreciating Kiyohime.

"Ara, it seems that you like my new friend" I commented.

Smiling he turned around and looked at me. "Yes, I do. But I like you more"

"Full of compliments as always"

"Everything for my Bloody Queen" answered Reito and bent.

"You never change…"

"It seems so… By the way how went meeting with your parents?" his golden eyes sparkled when creepy smile appeared on his face.

"They were glad to see me" I answered also smiling "They were saying hello to you"

"My parents too"

"I think we should celebrate it" I said moving closer. One of my shoulders was naked.

"I agree with you. Maybe we should go to the restaurant?"

"I have a better idea" my robe fell.

"Very well" answered Reito and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I also have a toy" I showed him my dragger.

"How cute" he answered and kissed my wrist.

Slowly kissing a path from my wrist he moved to my shoulder. Then his soft lips were pressed against mine in passionate kiss. Our tongs danced while our hands were groping and touching each other. With dagger help I cut his clothes which parts laid around the room. With one quick movement he threw me onto the bed. Taking off what some time ago was called shirt he jumped on top of me. Smiles played on our faces when our eyes stared deeply into each others. Again our lips pressed and letting my dagger out I drive my nails into his back. Slowly I scratched his back while he kissed, sucked and licked my neck. Soon warm blood streamed down my fingers and now I wanted more… I madly scratched his back making deep cuts. Blood slowly ran down covering shits. I took one of my hands which was in blood and licked it. Seeing it he smiled wider.

"How does it taste?" he asked in a low voice.

"Tasty…" I answered and it was true. I liked its taste, but… Natsukis blood tastes more delicious.

"Then let me feed you with it" and standing on his knees he took my dagger and slowly moved it down his chest.

Blood began to stream and I quickly began to lick and suck it. Soon Reito made more cuts and our bodies were fully covered in blood.

"Maybe I also should cut myself?" I asked in husky voice while enjoying his rudeness.

He licked and sucked one of my breasts while wildly massaging other.

"No… I don't want to see any cuts on your beautiful skin" he answered and began to bite my nipple

Yes, that night was fantastic. Everything went as I wanted it. When I woke up, I found myself in his embrace. Our bodies were covered in blood from toes till noses. I smiled watching his wound which we made last night. My hand was still holding dagger as red as our bodies.

* * *

The next day after accident with our families, to our house came police and told us about our murdered parents. Fake tears began to run down my face which was burrowed in Reitos shoulder. Starting from that day, our house was always surrounded by police. The murderous of our families never were found. We couldn't be found because all witnesses were killed as well. Some months later we became owners of our families business. Police guard us for some time, but no one was attacking us so they left. Finally our devil plans could be fulfilled. Reitos powers became bigger what made us more powerful. His killers were quickly destroying all his enemies making our path for power free. Soon, no enemies were left. We showed our strength to all organizations and now some of them were even asking us for help. And of course they had to pay for that. 

"How are you, dear?" asked Reito entering living room.

I was lying on the couch, dressed in purple yukata and reading a book.

"It was better" I answered not looking at him.

"I see…"

"I'm boring. The last person who I killed were my parents"

"You are a real murderer" he smirked and sat behind me.

"Shut up and find me someone to have fun. Or soon it will be you"

"I already did" he answered while his hand was traveling under my yukata.

His words got my attention and putting book down I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I just had a call and client would like to get rid of someone."

"And you want me to take care of it?"

"Didn't you just say that you are boring?" he said and began to kiss my face.

"And who it will be?"

"Tokiha… Mai…"

* * *

Mini feed: 

Shizuru: Natsuki where are you? –looks around and sees shaking bed- Natsuki?

Natsuki: Shizuru p-promise me t-that you never w-will be like this –points at monitor on the desk-

Shizuru: -Reads ch2- Who wrote it?

Bad one: Me.

Shizuru: -Materialize her element- No one can scare my Natsuki…

Bad one: -Turns pale-

Natsuki: NOOOOOO!

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome! Because they will help me in the future ;) 


	3. Fun

Hello guys! Here is next chapter and it isn't as bloody as previous two XD. This chapter is a little bit different but I hope you will like it.If you have better name for chapter tell me. Enjoy it ;)

Ok guys I think I have to explain you some things. First of all Natsuki and Shizuru doesn't know each other and secondly, Shizuru is retailing her story. Story about her life. If to be correct, she is writing a diary. As she said in first chapter she doesn't know how long she will live, what means she won't tell her full story in the diary. But we will see what will happen ; ) I hope that now you understand. If there are still some questions ask. I will try to answer at them in next chapter.

P.S. Big thanks to my beta! She or he(not sure) made a great job! I'm very thankful! Hope you will like my betas work ; )

**volk83** Heh thanks XD I'll try my best to make her more scary : P

**kikyo4ever** Yes, you definetly have a lot of questions XD But all answers you will see in next chapters, maybe some of them even in this one ; )

**WARNING: As always I warn those who like HiME and Otome characters and doesn't want to see them suffer : P**

Disclaimer: Mai HiME and Otome doesn't belong to me, but I wish they did : P

* * *

Chapter 3

Fun

It was three days after Reito told me about my mission. Today was the day when I should kill Tokiha Mai. Reito didn't tell me who was his client, but the client really wanted to see Tokiha dead. I could do with her whatever I wanted and I couldn't wait to meet her. But I was warned about her bodyguard Minagi Mikoto. As I found out Minagi Mikoto was professional warrior, which meant I would finally have a good opponent and a lot of fun.

Tokiha Mai was the owner of the great Tokiha Corporation. She had opened a lot of different factories around the world. Her business was improving and her brother's marriage made them more popular. Mai was also married with Tate Yuuichi, the famous kendo champion. Kendo… game for children. That is all I can say about it. I bet that he won't be able to stand a minute against me. I wonder if Minagi Mikoto really is as good as people say? I don't remember the last time I had good fight. But soon I will find it out…

It was early in the morning. Nao and I were standing on the one of the bridge's crossbeams, which like all the others was supporting it. Nao was sent with me, because Reito had ordered her, even tough I told him that I don't need any help. Nao was sitting not far from me, holding her sniper gun. One of her eyes was bandaged (as I found out she lost it during one of her missions), which means she saw only with one eye. But it wasn't a problem for her. She still was the number one sniper in Japan. Well maybe number two, I don't think she is better then me. You're probably wondering what we were doing on that bridge. We didn't sunbathe, that's for sure. Today as we found out, Mai and her husband were going to have a meeting with some businessmen. They'd probably pass this bridge, where we would meet them.

"They are coming" said Nao preparing her gun.

"Don't forget about Tate Yuuichi. You can't harm him."

"I know I'm not stupid" she was irritated.

There, not far from us I saw a big, black limousine and some black jeeps, which were escorting it. With my cold eyes I looked as the cars came nearer. Before they came to the point right beneath us, I looked at Nao. With a big smile she pressed the trigger and in the next moment one of the jeeps began to swerve in all directions before it crashed with other car on the bridge. The jeeps quickly stopped while Nao continued her bloody work, killing driver after driver. The guards quickly jumped out of their cars and pulling their guns out began to look around. But we were high above them, hiding in the shadow. Not stopping, the one-eyed sniper kept killing. When her cartridge ended, she swiftly changed it before opening fire on the confused men below us.

"You can kill as much as you want, but Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto are mine…" I whispered, turning my head in Nao's direction.

"And if I kill them?" she asked, not stopping the shooting.

"You will fall down immediately…" I answered and looked down again.

Nao only smirked in reply.

Then I saw what had to be Mikoto… A young girl, with black hair jumped out of the limousine holding a big sword. I saw that she was shouting something, but I couldn't hear her. She must've ordered the guards to go back in their cars since they immediately took cover.

"They are going to leave." I said turning my head in Nao's direction again.

"I see…" she answered putting her gun down.

"Then follow them" I commended.

"I'm not your dog!" she protested, resting the gun on her shoulder and preparing to get down from the bridge.

"You will be a _dead_ dog, if you don't hurry!" I answered putting my naginata on my shoulder.

Not saying a word, Nao swiftly, like a spider, climbed down and ran to her motorcycle, which she had left near the sidewalk. It was a black Suzuki. Passer-bys, who were near the bloodied road, were screaming in horror and running in different directions. I wonder why corpses really scare people so much… Nao was ready to go after Mai but Mikoto started to run in her direction, holding her big sword over her head. Nao was ready to counter-attack, but I was faster. I quickly took a gun out of my yukata and fired a shot just in front of the black-haired girl, who immediately stopped and looked up to see me.

"I'm your opponent, Minagi Mikoto. Not her." As I said this, I let go of the handgun, which fell down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she shouted at me narrowing her golden eyes.

"I'm the one who is going to kill Tokiha Mai and you…"

"Over my dead body!" she shouted and with lightening-quick movements began to climb.

I couldn't wait for the moment when our weapons would collide. While she was climbing I gazed down and saw Nao who was already after Tokiha. I turned my head again, just in time to see the blade of a sword swinging over my head. I moved my head away at a surprising speed and the sword flew right where my head had been seconds earlier. _'She is really fast I must be more careful. It seems that I finally found a worthy opponent' _Quickly gripping my naginata with both hands I made a straight strike in to her stomach. But her reflexes were as good as mine and she jumped back in the neck of time. The edge of my weapon missed her by an inch. Not breaking eye contact with her, I slowly stood up still holding my naginata in front of me.

"You are fast" I smirked.

"Why do you want to kill Mai?!" she shouted at me.

"Because someone hired me and the client doesn't want to see her alive" I said calmly.

"Who is your client?!"

"I don't know. It wasn't me who spoke with them."

"Stay away from Mai if you want to live!"

"Who said I wanted to live?" as I said these words I brought the naginata higher and moved towards her.

I suddenly lowered the blade and the sound of metal against metal was heard. Mikoto blocked my attack and then pushed her sword making me back off. The girl jumped in the air while she seized sword with both hands and attacked me. Not stopping she furiously waved her weapon, not giving me a chance to counter. Swiftly wielding my naginata I blocked her sword. Her attacks were so powerful that I had to lose ground and move back. Soon enough, I felt the wall behind me. I had no other choice but to jump down. Thankfully I landed on another crossbeam. Before I could do anything though, Mikoto was already in front of me and ready to attack. This time I failed to protect myself. The sharp blade slashed my right leg. Blood began to stream from the newly born wound. Seeing it I readied my weapon, making her take a step backwards _'I underestimated her. Now I will be more careful.' _Not giving her a chance to recover, I stroke. My naginata gracefully rose and fell upon the young girl making her back away once again. All my strikes were precise and strong distracting my opponent. I smiled before the sharp edge met her stomach. A large gash was seen when she jumped backwards. Blood slowly soaked her clothes. Her face twisted in pain when one of her hands touched the wound. Pulling a bloody hand to her face, she roared. She furiously clenched her fist and gold orbs full of anger and hate stared straight into my red rubies. With a loud cry she furiously attacked, sending me in a defensive stance once more. This time she was so fast, I failed to see all of her movements. But something cold against my body told me, that she got me. The cold edge of her blade sliced my skin once more, this time at the shoulder. But she didn't stop there and continued her furiously strong attacks ripping my flesh in more places. Blood drenched my purple yukata, making it darker. The red liquid slowly seeped down, escaping from the cuts on my arms before dripping off my fingers. My grip on my weapon became soaked in the vessel of life. My hands became red, but I couldn't care less. I didn't feel pain, I couldn't… My soul had died a long time ago and I couldn't feel anything… not pain, not love, not forgiveness… nothing. I was just an empty shell.

She attacked me again and again, with no intentions of slowing down. But this time I was prepared and blocked all her attacks. However a powerful blow sent me falling. Can you imagine? I, the Red Snake fell! Lying on my back I looked up and my eyes fell on the blade that was now covered in my own blood. I looked up and met her golden eyes, which seemed to say to get the hell out, but I didn't move. I just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?!" she demanded.

"You are a great warrior, how sad that I have to kill you…"

"Look who is talking! I could kill you right now, so go away while you can!"

"Not until my mission is accomplished" and before she could do anything I swung my naginata towards her and yet again, she evaded.

I took this as an opportunity. Using my naginata to help me I started climbing towards the top of the bridge.

"You won't escape!"

I heard her voice behind me and quickly turned around. She was already upon me with her blade raised in the air.

"No more jokes" I whispered, and took a step back. The sharp edge landed on the crossbeam, sinking in to the metal. This was my chance. Before she could pull her sword out, I attacked her. This time I caught her off guard and managed to take a slash at her leg. With a cry of pain she backed holding her sword again. But I wasn't going to stop and, relentlessly, my naginata swung at her again and again. But over the wonderful sound of our blades colliding, I heard police car sirens. _'Damn! I'm out of time. But things were getting so interesting…'_

"You are the best warrior who I have ever met, but it is time to say goodbye"

I saw how her eyes winded in surprise at my comment, but soon they were shut in pain. My strikes became so furious and swift that she couldn't defend herself. Using my brains I made some unexpected moves and soon I got her. The sharp edge of my naginata passed through her back, making a deep cut. Before she could do anything about it, I attacked her again. Without stopping I tore her flesh in many places and blood spurt out in all directions, making her whole body damp. The wounds were so deep and painful that she was paralyzed in pain. Soon we were near the crossbeam's edge. I raised my naginata upon her head and attacked once more. Using her last strength she blocked it. I automatically brought the other end of the naginata towards her, hitting and tearing her chin with the 'hook' at the end of the weapon. The blow was so powerful that it threw her back making her fall from the bridge into the water.

"Goodbye… I was glad to meet you…"

Turning around I quickly began to climb down. On the way I picked up my mobile phone, which was put into a small bag and hung on the lowest beam. I took phone out and sat down. I quickly dialed a number and put phone to my ear.

"_It seems that you are still alive" _I could _hear_ Nao's smirk on other end.

"And what did you expect?"

"_I really hoped that she would kill you"_

"Only in your dreams, you little bitch"

"_Hm"_ was hear only reply.

"Where is Tokiha?"

"_She is in her mansion just in front of me now_"

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm pointing my gun at her"_

"Did you get rid of all guards?"

"_Not without help. Reito's men also are here"_

"I see… I'll be there soon"

"_Maybe I can kill her?"_

"She is my toy, not yours"

"_Oh come on! You already had fun with her bodyguard. By the way where is she?"_

"Swimming… And Nao, you already had fun with Tokiha's guards."

"_But that's completely different!"_

"I would like to talk with you more, but I have to go" and before she could say anything I hung up and threw the phone in the water. I slowly stood up and jumped on the bridge. No one was seen there. Everybody in horror and panic left their cars and ran away. Walking through the cars I looked around and soon I found a nice one. It was blue Subaru. I opened the back door and put my naginata in. Then I opened the front door and sat. For my great pleasure, the owner of the car left his keys inside. I revved up the car and made my way on the road. There on the end of the bridge I saw a crowd of curious people, who were looking in the bridge's direction. Smiling I gunned the car and at a full speed drove towards them. Seeing that I wasn't going to stop, they scattered like petals in the wind. Panic… one of the things I adore. I was slightly disappointed, since everyone was fast enough to avoid getting hit. Still speeding down the road I passed a few streets and without slowing down, I burnt quite a few red lights. I snickered, hearing the sound of cars crashing behind me. Soon I found myself in front of big gates, which were opened. I slowed down and entered the driveway. I drove inside and found some of Reito's cars near the mansion. Yes, Reito really sent his men there. Stopping not far from entrance I exited the car and took my naginata. Scattered around the mansion were corpses, and in large numbers.

"Are you alright Miss Fujino?" I heard a man's voice behind me and turning around I swung my weapon at him. He brought his hand to the wound but fell dead before doing anything else. Everyone witnessing the scene, were now on the verge of panic.

"No one can call me by my name while I'm at work… I'm I understood?" I asked, glaring at everyone with eyes that could kill.

Everybody nodded and smiling I moved towards one of the many doors. I entered the room and in the corner I saw Nao who was pointing her gun at Tokiha Mai and Tate Yuuichi. Around her stood Reito's guys, who were ready to fire at any time.

"It seems that you really are controlling the situation"

"Ah… Fu…"

"Don't say it if you want to live" I warned her.

"But they are going to die anyway"

"Not Tate…"

"Who are you? What do you want and what do you mean by not me?!" I heard a man's voice and looked at the people in corner. It was Yuuichi, whose face was twisted with anger.

"I'm an assassin." I answered simply "My client asked me to kill Tokiha-san and here I am."

"And what about me? You killed everybody who was here, but you are not going to kill me?!"

"Boys please leave us and go home" I said to my people.

"But…" began to protest one of them, but my deadly glare made him shut up.

"O-ok, l-lets go guys" said another and lowering their guns they left.

Then I looked at Nao.

"What?!" she asked.

"You too,"

"No way I'm going to miss fun!"

"Take Tate and go outside."

"But I want to see how you will kill her!" shouted Nao pointing at Mai.

"Not this time"

"Damn you! Come here you jerk!" she shouted moving towards Yuuichi.

"I won't go anywhere!" protested Yuuichi and held Mai tighter.

"Oh yes you will" snapped Nao and pointing her gun she took his arm.

"NO!" shouted Mai, but was silenced by Naos foot, which hit her face.

"MAI!" shouted Tate trying to reach his lover, but was sent unconscious by a hit to the head.

'_And he is kendo champion? Yes, kendo is definitely for children'_

"You can't harm him nor can you harm her… She belongs to me…"

"Oh come on! One hit won't hurt them!" and pulling Tate on her shoulder she left.

I only smirked at her comment and watched how she carried Tate away. When she left I looked at the woman who was lying at my feet. I put my naginata to her neck.

"Before you kill me… can I ask who your client is?" she asked, her purple eyes looked straight into mine red ones.

"I don't know. I didn't speak with him or her…"

"I see…" she shut her eyes.

My naginata rose over her body. But before I could hit her, I heard the voice. A voice that made me stop…

"Don't move you bitch! Or I will shoot your brains out of your head!"

* * *

So... Did I got your attention? And what do you think about it? Hope I didn't dissapoint you ;) Reviews are always welcome! I will write even faster, if I will receive more than 8 reviews : P 


	4. Destined meeting

Hello there! Here is my next chapter. Sorry that I didn't upload it faster as promised, but I made it longer ;) As you allready can see this chapter definetly is different from previouse ones ;) I really hope to see more reviews now, especially when Natsuki finally appeared ;)

**Big thanks to my beta ****XxemoxqueenxX**!

**rainee-chan** Here are the answers at some of your questions ;)

**kikyo4ever** and **Shizuruxnatsuki3** I answered at some of your questions in previous chapter ;)

**WARNING: As always warning to people who likes HiME/Otome charecters ;)**

DISCLAIMER: YES! I own Mi HiME and Otome! Finnaly! -Wakes up- NOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 4

Destined meeting

PVC Natsuki

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

'_Shit!' _I grabbed alarm clock from table and threw it into the wall. The crashing sound told me that my clock was destroyed. I wondered how many did alarms I smashed already? Smiling, I lazily opened my eyes and looked out of the window '_Damn that clock! I forgot to switch it off!' _I didn't need a clock to understand that it was early in the morning, very early I have to say… Putting my feet down I stood up from the bed and moved towards the kitchen to have a drink. After I drank, I once more stared through the window. '_Damn! I won't be able to fall asleep again. I don't have anything to do either. I guess I don't have other choice as to go for a ride. Besides in the morning there aren't many cars'_. I put my empty glass on the table and went to take shower. '_Ah, warm water… What can be better…?'_ I thought while warm streams of water ran down from my body. After relaxing in the shower I took a towel and dried my hair, before throwing it to the nearest corner. I went to the cupboard and took my leather biking suit. Once I was done putting it on, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

Outside, not far from my flat stood my blue Ducati. _"Hello baby", _I whispered as I sat on it. Yes, it was and still is my baby. I adore motorcycles! They are very fast and you don't have to stay in traffic jams. I brought to life my motorcycle and rode away. I didn't have any plans for today, so I decided to have some fun. Yes, there weren't a lot of cars and some traffic lights didn't work so early in the morning. With a big smile I gunned my motorcycle in to action. I passed nearby cars at a wild speed. Angry shouts from drivers rang in my ears, which made my smile wider _'They are just kids. They don't know what real speed is!' _Putting the gas I rode even faster. I was so exited that when I saw the big traffic jam in front of me, it was almost too late. I was scared. And who wouldn't! It is really hard to stop at a high speed! Using all my abilities I began to breaks. A loud sound and a smell of burnt rubber told me that I was in a big danger. Trying all my best, I passed through some cars and finally stopped. I didn't notice that during all this time I was holding my breath. My whole body was covered in sweat and my hands shook. Letting out air I began to breathe. _'What the hell! From where did that traffic jam come from?' _Slowly passing by the cars I heard screams and loud footsteps. '_What is going on here?'_ In front of me I saw a crowd of people who were running away from the bridge and screaming in horror. I looked in the bridge's direction and gasped. There upon it, two figures were furiously fighting with each other. Both figures fought with cold weapons and one of them got my attention. _'Could it be?'_ I quickly opened the pack behind my seat and took out binoculars, which always were there with my gun, that was cowered by a blanket. Pulling the binoculars to my eyes I looked trough them. My eyes widened when I realized who one of the fighters was.

"Mikoto…"

Without any further thinking, I quickly put my binoculars back to their previous place and began to push my bike through the cars. But before I could speed up towards my friend, I heard the sound of splashing water. My head immediately turned towards it's source. '_No…'_ On the top of the bridge stood only one person and it wasn't the one who I wanted to see…

"Mikoto! No!"

With all the strength and speed I could muster, I pushed my motorcycle towards my destination and finally I was in front of bridge. Again I gunned my 'steed' and rode towards the point where my friend had fallen. To my disappointment, the woman who pushed Mikoto down was already gone. '_Damn! But I have to save Mikoto first' _I ran towards the edge. I breathed in relief when I saw Mikoto's body floating in water '_She didn't sink. But I have to hurry.'_ I looked around and froze. Everywhere there could be seen dead bodies and blood covering the ground. '_What happened here?' _Even more terrifying, was that all the cropses belonged to one of my friend's guards.

"Mai…" I breathed; my whole body shook while anger was finding its place in my heart.

Quickly, I ran towards the abandoned cars on the bridge. Conveniently, some of the drivers left their keys too. Grabbing key after key, I began to open carrier after carrier and finally found what I needed. Rope – that was my target. Thankfully, I found all needed rope very quickly. I connected all of them to each other and ran to the edge again. One of the ends I tied to my waist and other to bridge rail. I climbed over it and for the last time looked down. Taking as much air as I could into my lungs I jumped down. With a splash I landed into the cold water which covered my whole body. Moving my legs and arms I jumped out of the water grabbing air with my mouth. I looked around and found Mikoto's bloody body '_You will pay for that whoever you are, you witch!' _As fast as possible I swam towards my friend. Reaching an arm in front of me I grabbed her by the clothes and pulled her closer to me. She was hardly breathing and was trying to say something. I leaned my ear closer to her mouth.

"Hurry… save… Mai…"

"Hold on there, Mikoto. I promise to save Mai."

"Thank you… Natsuki…"

Silence fell between us. My teeth clenched together and my whole body began to shake from anger. Mikotos body was covered in deep wounds and the gash on her chin made me worry and angrier. _'What kind of monster did this to you?' _Pressing her back tightly against my body I looked up. Police and ambulances were already there running in all directions.

"Hey! There! Take us out of here if you don't want to see more dead bodies!" I screamed holding with one hand on the rope.

"Hang on there! We are coming!" yelled someone in reply, looking down at us.

Then I felt the tightening of the rope around my body and soon I felt myself being lifted up in the air. Soon I found myself and Mikoto on the bridge. Doctors quickly ran to Mikoto's unconscious body bringing stretchers with them. One of them ran towards me.

"I'm fine" I answered refusing their help "Better help her"

"We will do everything what is in our power" answered one of them pulling the stretcher with Mikoto "Do you know her?"

"Yes" I answered and sat on my bike "Her name is Minagi Mikoto" I put my helmet on.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" asked a policeman.

"Hurry up to the Tokiha-Tate residence." I shouted before riding away from there.

I didn't hear what they were screaming in response and I didn't care. Everything that was important for me was…

"Mai…" I breathed out "Hold on, I'm coming"

With those words I sped up even faster. '_Thank God that I ride a motorcycle and not car',_ thanks to it I could swiftly pass among cars. Thanks to my abilities, I soon was near Mai's mansion. I slowed down and stood not far from the entrance gates which were broken. _'So she is already inside'. _I quickly took my gun and slowly looked in. There I saw a lot of cars which didn't belong to Mai's guards. I bent down and entered the area. Hiding behind a tree I looked around. Shivers ran down my body when I saw the corpses and the guards and men who were holding guns and standing near them. '_She has company, I have to use the backdoors'_ Swiftly hiding behind trees and crawling on the ground I came to the backdoor. Gladly no one was seen there so I ran to the door as fast as possible. The door was locked, but I always had keys with me which Mai gave me. After all we are best friends. I opened the door and entered the house. Quickly, I walked further; my gun was in front of me ready to fire at any time. _'I hope I will be able to shoot, even though I haven't killed anyone yet and I hope it won't be necessary' _On my way I found the servants' dead bodies, seeing their corpses my blood boiled. _'I may not be a killer, but I will kill her!'_ and then I heard the voices. My heart began to beat faster while I ran, fallowing the voices. Soon I found myself not far from one of the rooms near the entrance. Pressing my back to the wall I looked around to a corner and saw two women. The fuchsia-haired one walked towards the room's corner holding her gun.

"Mai… Yuuichi…" I breathed seeing at who she was pointing at.

"I won't go anywhere!" I heard Yuuichi's voice.

"Oh yes you will" snapped the woman and grabbed his arm.

"NO!" I heard Mai shouts and saw the woman's leg hit her.

"MAI!" shouted Tate trying to reach her, but was sent unconscious by a hit to the head.

I clenched my teeth and tried to control myself. _'I can't show up now, I have to wait' _

"You can't harm him nor can you harm her… She belongs to me…" this voice got my attention. It belonged to another woman who was holding a naginata. The same woman who, fought with Mikoto on the bridge. Her voice sent shivers down my back. The voice was so cold that it frightened me. I had never heard anything like this… voice, one without any kind of emotions.

"Oh come on! One hit won't hurt them!" answered red-haired and pulling Tate on her shoulder, she left.

My gaze fell on the figure in the torn yukata'_Good job Mikoto'_ I smiled looking at her bruised body. But her next movements, made it fade. Her naginata was only inches away from Mai's throat.

"Before you kill me… can I ask who your client is?" I heard Mais low voice which was replied by the cold one.

"I don't know. I didn't speak with him or her…"

"I see…"

My eyes widened when I saw her rise the weapon '_Oh no you won't!'_ Preparing my gun I jumped out of the corner and shouted pointing my firearm at her.

"Don't move you bitch! Or I will shoot your brains out of your head!"

She froze and for some time I wondered what she would do. '_Natsuki be ready to fire. Even if you will have to kill her'_ I told myself.

"Natsuki…" I heard Mai's whisper.

"Don't worry Mai. I'll help you" I answered not moving my eyes from the figure in front of her.

To my relief she slowly lowered her naginata and turned to face me. My throat became dry and some kind of lump stuck there when I saw her eyes… Her dead-like corpse eyes, which didn't have any kind of emotions, just deep and dark emptiness. Seeing them I understood… She was no longer human; just an empty shell… Shivers rand down my body once more when I saw her gaze scanning every inch of my body.

"Ara, what a beautiful view we have here" she commented with a smile.

"Shut up!" I roared "And move away from Mai!"

"Or what?" she asked, her face expressionless.

"Or I will kill you!"

Her smile grew wider when she looked into my eyes. "No you won't" she said calmly.

"Oh yeah? Do you want to proof?"

To my surprise she made step forward still wearing that big smile. I backed, which made her take another step.

"I said don't move!" I shouted throwing at her my ice glare and pointing my gun at her.

"You won't kill me…" she whispered moving towards me "I can see it in your eyes… You are not a murderer and I bet that you've never killed anyone before"

Her words surprised me, but I didn't show it '_How can she tell it? Why doesn't my death glare work with her? Everyone before, believed that I had already killed. Is she really so good?'_

"Run Natsuki! Run or she will slaughter you!" I heard Mai's voice, but it was already too late.

The woman in front of me was so fast that I didn't notice how she was already standing inches away from me with her naginata at my throat. With her other hand she slowly pushed my armed hand down.

"First rule if you want to stay alive. Never think too much" she smirked before smiling, reavling her teeth.

"So what are you waiting for? Kill me!" I said, my green orbs looked directly into her red rubies.

"And where is the fun?" she asked quietly.

"Kill me or you will regret it later" I roared making step forward.

"Tell me Natsuki…." She said lowering her gaze "Do you really want to die?"

"I don't care, but I won't die today!" I clenched my fist and moved it towards her belly, but she was fast and jumped back laughing.

"You are really good… Na-tsu-ki…"

"Don't you dare call me by name, especially when I don't know yours!" I shouted and pointed my gun at her once more.

"You can call me Red Snake" she answered still smiling.

My eyes widened at hearing her name. It was well known in Japan and why wouldn't it? Red Snake was a famous assasin who had murdered more than 300 people. No one stayed alive after meeting with her. Now I was sure that I'd be dead, but I wouldn't give up without a fight!

"So you are the famous Red Snake? How lucky I am today."

"Who knows, maybe you are really lucky today…" her red eyes, which didn't have any kind of emotion looked straight in to mine. Once more, powerful shivers ran down my body _'What is she planning?'_ before I could say anything another woman entered the room.

"We have to hurry! The police is coming here and… What the? Why is Tokiha is still alive and who the hell are you?" she asked looking in my direction.

"The one who will stop you both!"

"Oh really?" and with a devilish smile she mowed towards me.

This time I was really scared for my life as now I had two opponents and one of them was known for it cruelty. To make the fuchsia-haired girl stop I shot in her direction and the bullet passed by her ear. She stopped and looked back. To my horror she wasn't scared, in fact she was very happy. Grinning she looked at me.

"Have you ever played with that toy before?" she asked pointing with her silver hand at my gun.

"What do you mean?" I asked _'And why she is wearing metal gloves?'_

"You missed, have you ever killed anyone before?"

'_Damn! How can they say it? Is there something written on my forehead?'_

"Lets go one eye" I heard cold voice and looked in The Red Snake's direction. She was leaving!

"WHAT?!" shouted I and red-haired in one voice.

"Didn't you just say that police is coming?" she stood and looked at the woman.

"But we can't leave them alive!"

Not saying a word she moved again. I was so surprised at her words that I couldn't think anything better as to run after her. Yep, I'm really stupid sometimes.

"Oh no you won't!" I shouted but was immediately silenced.

I don't how it happened but in the next moment I felt big pain in my stomach. She was standing not far from me and hit me with side of her naginata sending me backwards, far away from her.

"Natsuki!" I heard Mai's voice and opened my eyes in frightening with pain. Mai was running towards me.

"Come, Nao…" whispered the woman and placing her naginata on her shoulder moved towards the door.

"But…" protested the other but was immediately silenced by Snake's glare of death "Ok, I'm coming" throwing one last glance in my direction she walked away.

"Come back!" I shouted trying to stand on my feet.

"Natsuki! Stop don't follow them please! They will kill you as they killed others. Even…" her voice broke "even Mikoto was killed…"

"She is alive" Mais' purple eyes immediately stared at me with surprise "I found her before coming here. She is in hospital…" tears of happiness ran down her red cheeks "Sorry, but I have to go" I stood up and moved towards the door still holding my belly.

"Natsuki please don't!"

"I have to…" and went outside where I could see red-haired on her bike and the Red Snake near a car.

"Don't forget what I told you…" I heard the cold voice say.

"Ok I won't!" shouted the other in reply and crossed her hands in front of her.

"Good girl…" with those words she sat in the car.

"I won't let you go!" I shouted and ran towards car, but was stopped by a bullet which landed in front of my legs. I stopped and looked in a bike's direction. The woman who sat there was pointing a gun at me.

"I'm your opponent, not she" she said and smirked.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because she already left" and to my surprise the car in which Red Snake had sat really was gone '_Shit, she is really fast!'_

"Then what are you waiting? Kill me!"

"There is no fun in shooting you" she answered and lowered her gun.

With those words she started the bike and rode away.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted and ran after her.

I ran out of the gates and looked around. No one was to be seen _'DAMN!' _With that thought I jumped on my motorcycle.

"So it belongs to you…" I raised my head at the voice. There not far from me I saw her, she was driving out from the bushes "Did you really thought that I would go away without having fun?"

Throwing a deadly glare at her I revved up my motorcycle. A smile crossed her face and she rode away again, but this time I was after her. We raced like furies along the rode, passing by cars. She was very good at riding, maybe as good as I. We were riding so fast, that I couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur, but I didn't care. All that was important for me was to catch her… Then suddenly she went off the road and drove into the forest. Without stopping I did the same. We rode for some time before a thought crossed my mind _'Where is she taking me?' _And as answer to my question, I saw a dump. _'So she is planning to kill me where no one will find me? Good plan, but you don't know with who you are messing!' _Finally she stopped and I followed her example.

"Finally we are alone…" said the woman in front of me and jumped from her bike.

Getting off my bike I once more aimed my gun at her. "Don't move!"

"You won't kill me"

"That I didn't kill anybody yet, doesn't mean that I won't do it now!"

"Oh really? Prove it you fucking bitch!"

She made me so angry that I shoot straight into her head, but the bullet was stopped just some inches away from her.

"What the…?" I asked surprised.

Her hand was just in front of her forehead, clenched in a fist. A devilish smile played on her face when she opened her mouth to speak.

"So you can shoot after all…" she opened her fist and the bullet fell down "But I have to disappoint you. I'm very fast and thanks to my titan gloves I can stop all kinds of bullets"

With great anger I began to shoot again, but she caught all my bullets with both her hands and laughed as if it was the funniest thing that she has ever done. To my disappointment I was out of bullets, so I threw my weapon away and stared at her. Now her smile became so wide that I could see all her teeth. With a loud noise bullets fell on the sand.

"Now it's my turn" she smirked.

I was ready to jump aside, expecting her to shoot. But this time she surprised me even more. Big long nails began to grow out from her hands. Seeing that, she reminded me Freddie Kruger. '_Maybe I'm dreaming? Maybe it is just a stupid nightmare?' _Before I could react she attacked me, but this time I was faster and managed to escape from her sharp as razor nails which passed just inches away from my arm. With a smirk, she attacked me again. Her fingers moved so swiftly and fast that I couldn't control the situation and finally she got me. One of her nails passed through my side leaving, a narrow wound which, immediately began to bleed. My face twisted in pain while she smiled at me, looking at her long, silver nail, which was now cowered in my blood.

"Ah! I adore new technology" she whispered and flung herself at me again.

This time more cuts found their place on my body making me bite my lip to stop the screams of pain who wanted to escape from my lips. The red liquid slowly seeped down tainting the sand beneath me in red. _'Damn, if I only had some kind of weapon I would show her who the boss is!' _Not stopping she attacked me once more, but this time I escaped from the dreadful nails, which grazed my back. Now it was my turn. Using all my strength and agility I ran towards her and hit her into the stomach with my rock hard fist. Her whole body bent in pain and using this advantage I raised my knee hitting her into the face. Something cracked and she fell on her back. Breathing deeply, I tried to stay on my legs which could bend down at any moment. The wounds on my body made me wince. Straightening my back I looked at the woman who was holding her nose. The blood ran down through her fingers, making her hand red. She pulled the hand back and stared at with her green eyes. Her body began to shake, hand clenched into a fist and an eye, which stared at me and began to run in all directions.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE BITCH!"

Her anger was so great that within a moment she was already in front of me tearing my flesh. This time a loud scream of pain was heard. I couldn't stand anymore and fell on the ground. _'I can't believe that I'm going to die today… I never thought that some kind of Kruger would kill me! This world is crazy!' _I closed my eyes waiting for the last blow, but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at figure near me. The long nails disappeared, but a mad expression still was seen on her face.

"What a lucky dog you are today…" my eyes widened at her comment "I don't know what is wrong with her today, but I'm not allowed to kill you" she sat in front of me and the long nails grew from her hand again. Now they were placed near my throat "But if I was allowed… I would cut you in to pieces…"

I smirked "Are you always so obedient?"

"You still have strength to laugh? Maybe I should make more cuts…" with those words she tore my skin again. Clenching my teeth I held a scream inside my throat "It will teach you a lesson, besides I'm not suicidal and I want to live a little bit longer" she stood up and went towards my bike. With one movement she split it's tires. Hiding her nails she dried her face with sleeve and sat on her own bike "Have a nice day…" and drove away.

'_No way am I going to die here, today or ever again! Until I destroy you both!'_

_PVC Natsuki ends._

* * *

I was driving the car with Yuuichi on the back seat, still lying unconscious, to Reito's mansion. But while I drove my thoughts were running back to the events which had happened earlier on. I could still see the face of the green-eyed beauty so clearly, as if she was standing right in front of me.

"Natsuki…" I whispered her name and was surprised that I still remembered it, especially when I heard it just once.

'_Why didn't I kill her as I did with my others victims? Why did I stop and didn't kill Tokiha while I had chance?' _These thoughts traveled through my head for a long time. I couldn't explain what just happened. But I knew one thing… I wanted to see her once more _'Why? What is so special about her?'_ If it had been someone else I would've killed them both without hesitation, but she… I ordered Nao not to kill her, but she could have some fun if she wanted. Why didn't I want to see her dead? Maybe I want to see her once more… Yes, that's what I want. I want to figure out why she had such an effect on me. I had to know it, if I still wanted to be the best. When I would figure out what happened I would kill her… I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice I had already arrived. I exited the car and moved towards the entrance doors.

"Clean my naginata and take him to the camera. But don't hurt him" I said to guards and servants who met me. Without stopping I entered the house and was met by a big smile on my husbands face.

"Hello dear. So how did it go?" he asked trying to hug me and kiss.

I pushed him away and moved towards the shower "Tokiha is still alive…"

"What?!" his voice became loud.

"I was interrupted by someone… Then came the police" I answered still not looking in his direction.

"What do you mean by interrupted? And what will I say to my customer?!"

"Someone ran into the house and stopped me. Before I could get rid of her, the police came"

"Her?"

I didn't answer him as I was already out of the room. I stopped only when I was in the shower. I pulled my yukata down and threw it into the corner. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Cold water slowly ran down my body, washing away my bruises and my wounds. Anyone else would twitch in pain, but I didn't… I didn't feel any pain. _'I wonder what kind of feeling is it.'_ Then my thought traveled to the green eyed beauty again. _'Why am I still thinking about her?'_ Memories of her beautiful body in a leather suit flashed in my mind and a weak smile appeared on my face. '_What a perfect body she has… I wonder how she looks without clothes. Wait! What am I thinking?! Natsuki, I already hate you for living in my mind' _I turned off the water and dried myself with the towel '_Besides… she is the first person to whom I have introduced myself' _Putting on my robe I exited the shower and went to my room. There I came to the aquarium and took Kiyohime. I placed it on my shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello, how are you feeling? Good? Me too… You can't even imagine how good I feel…"

Suddenly I heard someone shouting.

"Move you bastards!"

I smiled recognizing the voice. Still holding Kiyohime on my shoulders I went to the hall and saw Nao's angry face, which was covered in blood.

"It seems that you really had a good time" I commented.

Hearing my voice she looked in my direction "Shut up!" but was silenced by my snakes hiss. Backing, she quickly moved in another direction. Seeing her scared expression I laughed and stroke snake's head. Still smiling I went to the living room and lay on the couch, holding Kiyohime in front of me.

"Good job…" I smiled and gently kissed her.

"Shizuru, we have to talk" I heard Reito's voice and turned my head to see his disappointed face.

"About what?"

"About your failed mission" he snapped.

My eyes narrowed and before I could answer him, a servant entered the room.

"Forgive me for interupting, but someone would like to see you…"

"Tell him to come some other day. I'm busy right now…" answered Reito not facing him.

"B-But it is M-Munakata-sama…" he whispered.

"What?" this time he turned around and his face became pale "Tell her to come in"

"Yes, sir…" and closing doors behind him he left.

"And how do I have to tell her about your faillure?" he asked facing me.

"Oh! So I will meet my client now?" I smiled and before he could answer me the doors swung open and three figures entered the room.

As I understood, the figures on both sides were bodyguards. But in the middle stood a small person dressed in white clothes. I couldn't see her face, because it was hidden under a long veil. But I could feel that the person in front of me was very angry and maybe as dark minded as I.

"Ah, Shiho-san! How nice to see you…" began Reito, but was stopped by cold voice.

"Shut up and keep your greetings for someone else you worm! Better tell me why Tokiha Mai is still alive!"

* * *

Did I got your attention this time? If yes then press button beneathe! XD Now I want to see at least 10 REVIEWS XD Yes I want many things XD 


	5. Devil plan

Hi guys! I have a question before we start... Did I really make Natsuki look weak? I didn't want it! But Natsuki was beaten by Nao even in real HiME. And if I remember correctly Nao took control over her twice / But that's not the point! I'm very sorry if she looked weak I will try to correct it in the future ;)

And I'm still wondering how you didn't figure it out that Shiho was a client. I thought it was obviouse, but I'm glad that I could hide it :P

Now about chapter. Sorry for taking so long, my beta was busy. But again it made great job! **XxemoxqueenxX** you are the best! I'm sometimes wondering does this fic still belongs to me XD Oh well... I hope you will enjoy it ; )

**WARNING: Do you like HiME/Otome characters? Then don't read XD**

DISCLAIMER: How sad it wasn't, but I own only an idea T T

* * *

Chapter 5

Devil plan

"Shut up and keep your greetings for someone else you worm! Better tell me why Tokiha Mai is still alive!"

"You see…" but he was immediately cut off.

"No, I don't! You told me that she would be dead before dinner time!"

"I'm sorry, but we were interrupted…" how I loved to see him scared, but I decided to help my _dear _husband.

"What do you mean? And who the hell are you?"

"Ara, I didn't know that I'm so good at hiding" I commented and my cold eyes looked straight at the figure not far from me.

"You…" she backed away in realization "You are Red Snake…"

"That's me…"

"So it was you who had to kill her? Am I right?" she asked returning at her previous spot.

"Yes… But when I was ready to kill Tokiha-san, girl named Natsuki ran into the house and hindered me. Then came the police and I had to leave"

"Natsuki? Do you mean Kuga?"

"I don't know her second name, but I don't think that Tokiha-san has a lot of friends named Natsuki"

"Again that brat" she roared turning her head.

"But I killed Minagi Mikoto, so half of the work is already done"

She smirked and a big smile formed on her pale face. Facing me she spoke "No you didn't…"

"What?" I jumped from couch in surprise.

"Minagi Mikoto is still alive. As my informer informed me, Minagi Mikoto was saved by that same brat Kuga. Who appeared there some minutes later after you left"

"Where is she now?" I demanded. Anger began to bubble in me, stirring my rotting soul. I couldn't believe that my both targets were still alive and that in both cases was the same culprit _'Natsuki… now you made me really angry…' _

"She's in the hospital and police is all around it…" she smirked "It seems that our famous Snake has fallen twice in half a day" her smile became as wide as possible.

I was ready to reply her, but someone's voice interrupted us.

"Come on girls. It isn't time to fight with each other…" from the shadow of the room appeared the white haired man, Nagi.

"And who you would be?" asked Shiho looking in his direction. Her smile faded and was replaced by irritated look.

"I'm Homuro Nagi. Reito's right hand. And I have an offer for you, my dear Munakata-san "he answered and bowed.

"And what would that be?"

"As I understand, you want to get rid of Tokiha-san, because she stole your precious Tate-san?" she just nodded in agreement, smiling he continued "I'm sure that her death will make you happy, but… Don't you think that her sufferings could be better than her death?"

"Continue"

His smile grew wider "As I found out, Minagi Mikoto isn't just her bodyguard. She is her best friend, what means that her death will be very painful for her. And as we already found out Kuga Natsuki is her friend too. If we will kill them both, she will be crushed and desperate. What means you will have a chance to marry your dear Tate-kun and destroy her for ever. And in a concluding we will kill her brother. Her life will end in two ways… She will become crazy or she will commit suicide… So what do you think?"

"You have a point" she smiled "Then I want to see Minagi dead by tomorrow. And you better not disappoint me again."

"Your wish is our commend" Nagi bowed once more "And as our apologize for today, please take our gift"

"And what will it be?"

"Tate-kun" and with those words, the doors to the room opened and Yuuichi was brought inside, lying on stretchers.

"Tate…" for the first time Shiho's voice was quiet. Saying it she quickly ran towards him "What did you do to him?!" her silence, however didn't last long.

"He is unconscious, but he is fine", answered Nagi "Don't worry, he will wake up soon"

"If he won't I will kill you by my own hands!"

"It wasn't me who sent him unconscious" answered Nagi pulling hands in front of him and shaking his head.

"Then who?"

"Don't worry this person will be punished"

Throwing menacing glances in our directions "Fine" she moved towards the door "And please don't disappoint me this time or everyone will find out about your fail and YOU Reito… You will lose your power as a leader" she hissed and left the room. Her bodyguards took the stretchers with Tate and followed her. When the footsteps silenced, Reito faced his friend.

"Do you know that we have to do more work now?"

"Yes"

"But the payment is left the same!" he roared.

"Calm down Reito… Don't forget that she has already paid us, which means we don't have to do all the work" he smiled holding hands behind his back.

His comment surprised not only Reito, but me too.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see… just wait…" his smile became wider than his own face.

"And what about Minagi?" asked my rather annoyed husband.

"I can take care of her" I interrupted.

"No you can't" answered Nagi shaking his head in disapproval manner "Mai-san is obviously in hospital now, which means she would recognize you"

It wouldn't have been hard for me but he was right. I just couldn't take the risk.

"Then who?" asked Reito.

"How about… Tomoe?"

PVC Natsuki

It was already evening, as the Sun was settling down slowly giving in to lady Moon, but in the mean time cast long shadows on the city and its inhabitants. I admired the sunset, my beautiful green eyes sparkling with the golden light, as nurses bandaged my wounds. Yes, I'm still alive and right now, I was sitting on one of the hospital's beds. How did I get here? Well, for my sake I had a phone in my motorbike and using what little strength I had left, I walked towards it and pulling phone out from under the seat called the hospital. To my great and fortunate surprise an ambulance came very quickly as well as car after my bike. Putting me on stretches and into the car they drove away. Two doctors were sitting there by my side trying to stop the bleeding. Soon I was brought to the hospital, where they began bandaging my body. While they were doing their job I dove into my thoughts '_That little red-haired bastard will pay for that. And this Snake… I still wonder why she didn't kill Mai and me when she had a chance. And her order… Why does she want me alive? Does she have some plans or was she in a good mood? Wait… if she was in a good mood doesn't that mean that she would've killed us to feel even better? GAH! My head is gonna burst if I keep thinking about it!' _These last thoughts resonated through my mind in a bitter-sweet symphony of questioning and wonder. Thankfully they were interrupted as the door opened and my favorite redhead appeared. However the joy on her face melted away, leaving only expressions of sorrow as she saw my wounds.

"Natsuki are you alright?" shouted Mai running towards me.

"Never felt better" I smirked.

"You are a real baka, Natsuki! I was so worried when you began to chase after those creeps! I still can't believe that you are alive!" said Mai moving towards me.

"I'm full of surprises" I smiled weakly "Myself I'm not sure if I can believe in my luck. I wonder what this Red Snake has planned."

Suddenly a noise of fallen scissors was heard in the room. Mai and I looked around and saw the nurse who with shaking hands tried to pick up the fallen scissors. Straightening her back she asked with a wavering voice.

"D-Did you m-met with R-R-Red S-Snake?"

"Yes, I did" I answered "and also did she" I looked at Mai who nervously shook her head in agreement.

"And you a-are still a-alive?"

"As you see…"

"It's a Miracle…" she breathed out looking at us if we were some kind of angels "S-So this… y-your wounds, it was h-her d-d-doing?"

"No, it was her friend"

"I see…" She closed her mouth and without any further ado, continued bandaging me.

"So it was Nao who did this to you?" asked Mai observing my body from toes till nose.

"Nao? You mean red-haired?"

"Yes, she introduced herself to me before aiming the gun to my head" answered Mai looking at the floor.

"How nice of her… But she didn't introduce herself to me before long nails grew from her fingers and she attacked me!" I'd spoken in an angry and sarcastic tone, still begrudging that bitch for practically killing me and tearing the tires of my baby.

"Nails?"

"Yes, actually more like claws. She reminded me Freddie Kruger" I laughed.

"What a monster!" said Mai and looked at my wounds once more.

"Yes, she is. And I will break her neck! In the meant time however, today, I manage to break her nose" I smirked and chuckled lightly in apparent self-satisfaction.

"Don't even think about trying to find them!"

"Why not? I have to put them back in their place, especially after what they almost did to you and what they did do to Mikoto and me" , my voice had risen with my temper but soon fell to a hush as the memory of Mikoto took hold of my mind.

"And Mikoto? She's here isn't she?"

"Yes, she is" answered Mai with voice imprinted in sadness "But her destiny is rather uncertain, her current state in unstable, she's lying in a coma and no one knows when she'll wake up." A single, lonely tear ran down her face.

I felt so sorry for her. Mikoto was her best friend from childhood. Some days I even wondered how close they really were… But then she got married with Tate and my suspicions fell. _'Wait! 'What happened to Tate?!'_ I knew it was a delicate question but I had to ask.

"Mai… and what about Tate?"

"I don't know… They took him with them and the police still can't find any kind of information" It was no longer a single tear making it's way down her cheek, but two streams running out of each eye.

I slowly moved towards her and folding my arms around her, held her in a friendly hug. My shoulder was soon wet with tears as her crying face was buried in it. With one hand I slowly stroke her head trying to comfort her wounded heart.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

That's when I had the sudden realization I was half-naked. The only thing between my bare skin on my bust and torso, and the air, was a set of fresh bandages. My cool body's temperature rose rapidly, as I came to this embarrassing realization. Blood quickly rushed to every inch of my skin, making it red. Delicately, I broke our embrace, as human proximity always made me nervous. "Now, if you continue to cry on my shoulder and neck I won't be able to help you" I smiled looking at her face, red from crying.

"Natsuki…" her eyes widened from surprise "You don't… You don't mean that you are going to look for them right now?"

"Bull's eye! At this very instant… Well once I put my clothes back on" I answered and jumped from the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" protested nurse "You will stay in hospital for a few days!"

"But I can't! I have to do some work!"

"How do you plan to do it in such a state?"

"Don't worry I'll manage"

"No, Natsuki" this time it was Mai.

"Mai, I have to!"

"No, please stay. Don't follow them!" she protested and hugged me tightly "Especially in such state! You have lost a lot of blood and your strength hasn't recovered yet. Besides you don't have bike anymore…" she sobbed in my shoulder, holding me as tight as possible.

"Ok… I will stay. But if you don't let go soon, you'll be the one killing me. By choking me to death!"

"Oi, sorry" answered Mai and letting me go she smiled.

"Great! Now you have to change into these clothes" said nurse and showed me my future clothes. Seeing them my eyes widened.

"No way am I going to walk around butt naked, raw flesh exposed!!"

PVC 3rd Person

At the same time somewhere in different place a blonde man was lying on a big bed in a dark room. The fresh air lightly tickled his nose waking him up. Slowly he opened his eyes not understanding where he was and what had happened. The darkness made him worry. Slowly, he tried to sit up but searing pain forced him to lie down again. Rubbing where it hurt the most, he looked around. Soon his eyes got accustomed to the darkness and he was beginning to see the outlines of objects all around him.

He found himself in a big room and in a big bed. At first he thought he simply was in Mai's and his room and that all the past events had just been some freaky out of whack nightmare. But pain and unfamiliar objects in the room told a different truth. The first thing he noticed was the big window by the bed, something he'd never had. Then it was a small couch in the corner of the room and a glass table in front of it '_Where am I?'_ though Tate and as an answer he got the sound of opening doors. He quickly turned his head and saw a small person entering the room.

"You are awake!" said the happy voice "I'm so glad!"

"Shiho?" asked Tate uncertainly.

"Yes it's me" answered the voice and switched on the lights.

There in the doors stood happy Shiho dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. Her four ponytails were nowhere to be seen, because her pink hair was down and danced in the air while light wind played with it. With a big smile she ran towards her dear lover.

"Onii-chan I'm so happy that you woke up! I was so worried!" she said lying on him and hugging him.

"I-I'm fine… but my head hurts…"

'_So they hurt him! They will pay for that!'_

"Don't worry, everything will be okay now. I'm with you…" she pressed her body closer to him.

"Eh… Wait!" shouted Tate and jumped in sitting position making Shiho fall down "Where is Mai?!"

'_Again her! How I wish to see her dead body! But for now…' _Shiho made sad face and turned it away.

"S-Shiho?" asked Tate nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry…" Shiho sobbed "My people saved you from that crazy one eyed girl, but when they came to your mansion… Tokiha-san was already dead…"

"W-What?" Tate was shocked; his voice became hush and his eyes empty.

"T-They were so evil that… only parts of her body were left…" Shiho turned around and her orange eyes full of tears stared into Tate's ones "We called the police and they t-took her corpse for expertise… I'm so sorry" with that word she leaned closer and hugged her dear one who didn't react. He didn't care anymore. Everything that was important was gone. But if he paid more attention he could see the devilish grin slowly forming on Shiho's face.

It was already dark at night. Police was wandering around the hospital making sure that no one could enter. The hospital halls were dark and empty, but not for too long. A tall nurse with green hair quietly went through the dark halls looking for the one of the rooms. Passing by some floors and doors she finally found what she needed. Slowly she opened the door and closed it behind her. There in front of her in the bed laid young woman whose body was bandaged and who had an oxygen mask on her face. The machine near her bed showed her slow heart beating. Coming nearer nurse looked down at the patient. One hand went to her pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with crystal clear liquid. A creepy smile appeared on her face when she took off the security cap and pressed slightly to make sure it was functional. Her grin widened as she saw the few drops escape from the needle

"Goodbye… Minagi Mikoto…"

* * *

Please don't kill me XD And even if you didn't enjoy it, please press button below XD


	6. Revenge

Hello guys! I hope you are still waiting for new chapters. Sorry for taking so long, my beta was bussy but beta's work was worth the wait :) But before you start reading I have to say something... Someone will hate me after reading this chapter and maybe will stop to read,but... I warned you! I messed up and still will mess up with characters! So be ready for drama and other things!

**rainee-chan** Yeh I like the idea with Freddie Kruger too :) Nao always reminds me him XD

**kikyo4ever **I have some ideas about how Shizuru will take care of Natsuki ;) I hope I won't rush and make it more realistic ;)

**Olivia U.L. **Tomoe is just perfect for role of crazy bitch XD I couldn't miss her ;)

**wakamama **and** lindred **Please don't kill me looks down I had to do it,future chapters needed it. Please forgive me puppy eyes

**SpiderLilies2007** I also didn't like her in HiME,but I liked her ghost form Sad there wasn't too much moments with her like this...

Thank you everybody for your reviews ;) And big thanks to my beta **XxemoxqueenxX**!!!

**WARNING:As always warning which tells you don't read if you like characters.**

DISCLAIMER: Sunrise, maybe you will sell it to me?

* * *

Chapter 6

Revenge

PVC Natsuki

"I'm very sorry, but she is gone", said a bald doctor with glasses on the tip of his nose "We tried our best to save her, but her heart stopped. We couldn't do anything" the doctor's face was very sad and he couldn't look straight into Mai's eyes.

"No… No, it can't… be… Mikoto" cried Mai.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Mai received a call from the hospital telling her that she had to come immediately. My nurse also asked me to come to the hall where the doctor needed to talk with me. I was very sleepy when she came, so I didn't hurry too much before realization hit me_. 'Why would a doctor like to see me at such a late hour? And he definitely won't examine me in the hall. Could it be…? No! __Mikoto!' _Forgetting my butt was exposed, I ran out of my room. The nurse who was waiting for me outside was shocked to see me so full of energy. Then she slowly moved forward leading the way. She was so slow that my patience was going to burst. But I tried my best to control my temper. Some time later I found myself in a dark corridor and there in the end of it I saw two figures. It was Mai and the doctor. Calling her name I hurried towards Mai. When I was near her I saw her worried face. Before I could ask anything, the doctor spoke and then he told us of the shocking news… Tears began to run down from her beautiful face. She covered it, crying hard.

I was sad too, but I was able to control myself. Tears wanted to escape from corners of my eyes, but I didn't let them. I never cried… But the sorrow in my heart was just as big as in Mai's. Well maybe not as big. Mikoto and I were good friends, but we weren't as close as she and Mai. Shutting my eyes I hugged Mai tightly, bringing her closer to my body. This time she fully broke down. She screamed holding on tightly to me. Her wet face was buried in my shoulder, which was already wet. Her legs went nub and the full weight of her body was now supported by mine. My bruises still hurt and pain appeared on my face. Understanding that I couldn't hold her, the doctor and nurse hurried to help me. They took Mai with both hands and lead her to the office. Seeing her like this broke my heart. _'Don't worry Mai… I will find them and they will pay for what they did. I promise you…Mai' _Now it was my time to be lead back to my room. A nurse with green hair and interesting haircut came to me.

"I'm very sorry" she said looking at floor.

I didn't answer her, now all that was important for me was my revenge. I needed to leave hospital as soon as possible, but what could I do? Before I sank in my thoughts once more, nurse took my hand and led me back. I jerked my hand back and looked at her with cold eyes. But she didn't seem to be scared.

"I'm sorry… Please follow me"

With those words she moved again, but this time she didn't hold my hand. Without any kind of emotions I followed her. I don't know why, but this nurse always looked in my direction from corners of her eyes. I didn't like this gaze, but before I could protest we were already near my room.

"Here is your room, hope we will meet again Kuga-san…"

'_Wait! How did she know my name? She isn't my nurse!' _But before I could react she was already gone _'Damn! Who was she?!'_ I looked around once more, but not seeing anyone I entered the room. I lied down on my bed and sorrow took me over once again.

* * *

Today was the third day after Mikoto's death. I was finally released from the hospital and could find myself in a graveyard now. Today was Mikoto's funeral and I was the only one who could comfort Mai somehow. During the priest's speech Mai cried out her heart on my shoulder once more. I stroke her head trying all my best to make her feel better, but I'm not good in comforting. If only Tate could be here… He would find a way to comfort her. Yes, Tate still wasn't found and everybody had started to think the worse. But I frightened everybody who dared to say it to Mai. She was so weak now and I didn't want to see her suffer even more.

Today's weather was rather grey and I was really glad for it. I think seeing bright sun would make Mai even more depressed. Now it was time to say our last goodbyes to our dear friend. Holding on to Mai's arm we slowly moved towards coffin. When Mai calmed down she spoke her last words towards her best friend.

"Hello Mikoto… I-I wanted to say s-sorry" she sobbed and I held her tighter "I'm sorry… You died because of m-me… please forgive me and… g-goodbye, Mikoto" putting a bouquet of red roses on the casket Mai cried once more burrowing her head in my shoulder.

Saying my last goodbyes I also put a red rose and then lead Mai towards the crowd. There were many people that came to pay their respects to our deceased friend, to which Mai managed to smile a little. To know that your friend was so important really made you feel better. Even I was proud knowing that I was friends with such a big woman. After everybody said goodbye to her, The casket entered the incinerator. People began to leave one by one, shaking Mai's hand as they left. Everybody knew that Mikoto and Mai were more then just simple friends, they were almost sisters. Hours passed as the incinerator slowly burnt our friend to ashes. When the process was done we collected what had once been Mikoto in an urn worthy of a king. I led Mai back to her limousine as she clutched the urn trying hard not to cry anymore.

"Excuse me, are you Kuga Natsuki?"

I turned around and saw small man with white hair, dressed in black suit in front of me.

"Yes" I answered him.

"Could I talk with you one on one?"

"Mai?"

"Sure, I'll be fine" answered Mai wiping her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll come back in a minute"

Letting her go I followed after that strange man. As I understood we were moving towards his limousine.

"I won't go anywhere" I said and stopped.

"But I wasn't going to take you anywhere. I just wanted some privacy"

"And what about your bodyguards?" I asked looking at big men around us.

"Don't worry about them" he smiled, but I didn't like the way he did it.

"So who are you and what do you want?" I asked not wanting to stay here any longer.

"My name isn't important. The important thing is that I know who Red Snakes client was" his smile grew wider.

"What?! Who?!" now I didn't care about his name and feeling of wanting to go away disappeared. All that was important now, was client's name.

"You are so impatient Natsuki-chan" he smirked.

"And you will be dead if you won't tell who it is!" I wanted to grab him, but his guard stopped me. Still smiling he turned around and headed towards his car.

"Wait you bastard!" I shouted and tried to run, but one of guards took me by arm.

I was so impatient to know who it was, that not looking on my hurting body I punched him into nose, making him let go. Another guard made its way towards me, but I was quicker and making some moves I hit him into the stomach. Now all of them rushed towards me. I was ready to protect myself when.

"Clients name is Munakata Shiho" said mysterious man before sitting into the car.

'_What?! Shiho? NO WAY!'_ While I was thinking about the newly received information someone kicked me into the stomach. Big pain from previous injuries ran through my body. Clenching my teeth I looked at man who did it and was ready to return him the favor when someone screamed.

"STOP! Stop it!" it was Mai "Stop fighting! Don't you have any kind of respect? It is a funeral after all!" cried Mai, tears beginning to run down her face yet again.

"She started" answered one of them, in a way reminiscent of a child accusing his sibling.

"I don't care! Now take your ugly faces out of here!"

"Hey! Watch your tongue lady!" warned second one.

"Touch her and I will tear you apart!" I roared straightening my back.

My green, cold emeralds ran from one guard to another making them shiver. Backing away they dropped the whole argument.

"Never mind lets go guys"

Sitting in to their cars they left. Suddenly something crushed into my back and two hands enrolled around me.

"Mai?" I asked nervously.

"Baka! Why were you fighting with them? And who was that guy?"

"I don't know…"

"Then why were you fighting?"

"Because I wanted to know who he is, but they didn't let me. Besides… I need to give a call"

"What?"

"I need to find some information. Go back to the car, I'll be right back" I smiled releasing from her grip.

"Y-you are not going t-to do something stupid again?" she asked, tears slowly ran down her face.

"No… well not yet" I smiled weakly.

"Natsuki please" she begged "Don't look for them. I-I have already lost Mikoto and Tate and… I d-don't want to lose you too" she closed her face sobbing quietly.

"You won't lose me, I promise you" I promised her and walked away.

Finally I was alone and reached for my phone. I dialed the number and then waited for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Yo Yamada!"

"_Kuga?"_

"No, it's your mom! Of course it's me!"

"_Sorry, it's been a while since you last called"_

"Yeh… But I have business for you"

"_And what will it be?"_

"I need you to find as much information as possible about Munakata Shiho. I'll pay extra if you will find something before morning"

"_I'll try my best"_

"Great! I'll be waiting for your call, bye"

Not waiting for his answer I hung up _'Shiho… But how? She is just a businesswoman… Baka, that means she has got money to hire someone. But she seamed to be a nice person, if we didn't count her addiction towards Tate…'_ before I could finish my thoughts I heard Mai's voice calling for me. Shaking of the thoughts in my head, I went towards the black limousine. Apologizing for making her wait, I sat down and we drove away.

PVC Natsuki ends.

* * *

The weather was dark and fog covered the city making everything even darker. But I didn't mind, after all, I'm darkness itself, am I not? I was sitting in the bedroom, reading while I listened to Kiyohime's quiet slither near my ear as she rested on my shoulders. Reading line after line I slowly stroke the snake's head to which she hissed pleasantly. The doors to the room opened briskly disturbing our peace. I glared at the intruder, death dancing in my eyes of molten blood, while Kiyohime hissed angrily, opening her mouth to reveal her snow-white fangs. I delicately brought Kiyohime's head to my mouth and whispered something. Kiyohime always understood what I said to her. The snake slowly moved away from my body and disappeared to some obscure corner. Slowly I shifted my gaze back to the servant standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked delicately, trying to hide my anger.

"Reito-sama is waiting for you in his office"

"What does he need?"

"Nagi-san has some information for you both"

"I see…" I lowered my eyes and stood up from the couch. I went to the doors, but before exiting…"Chouji-san" my cold stare fell on the man one last time.

"Y-yes?"

"Next time knock before entering" I turned my head away.

He wanted to say something, but instead a yelp of pain escaped his lips. Before he could say anything else he froze, sweat all over his body, eyes wide open. One of his hands grabbed his chest while his mouth desperately gaped for air. His back smashed against doorway and then slowly fell down. He reached out his other hand towards me, but it fell and his whole body became numb. His empty eyes still stared at me, but they could no longer see.

"It seems that you won't have a next time" I smirked and took Kiyohime into my hands who slowly slithered away from the dead man "Lets go Kiyohime…"

And so we left the room leaving the corpse behind. Upstairs we passed some rooms and finally entered Reito's office. Reito was sitting in front of his desk, but Nagi dressed in a black suit looked through the window.

"And where is the servant? I asked him to come for other instructions" informed Reito.

"Ara, I don't think he will be able to do anything ever again" I smiled still stroking Kiyohime's head.

"And can I ask you why you killed him?" he asked putting chin on his hands.

"It wasn't me" I turned my head smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was Kiyohime" my smile grew wider.

"It seems that what people say is true. Pets are like their owners…" he smiled.

"It seems so" I faced him and silence fell between us. We stared at each other for some time, before I decided to end it "So, why did you want to see me?"

"Ah, right" he looked in Nagi's direction "So Nagi… What did you want to tell us?"

Smiling he turned around and looked at us "I have good news, if everything will go as I planned then we won't have to do any work"

"What do you mean?" asked my confused husband.

"I met Kuga-san today…"

Hearing that girl's name made me take step forward "Natsuki? Where?" I demanded. I still couldn't forgive her for my double failure. Especially the part about Minagi Mikoto.

"At Minagi's funeral" he smiled "and now she knows who your client is" his smile grew wider.

"What?" this time Reito was shocked and even jumped on his feet.

"Calm down Reito"

"How can I calm down?! Munakata will kill us!" he roared.

"Only if she stays alive"

"Do you expect Kuga will kill her?"

"Yes…"

"I have to disagree" I interrupted "Natsuki won't be able to kill her, she's never killed before"

"Then Munakata-san will be her first victim" now his smile was so wide that I didn't think it was even possible.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, if Kuga-san isn't able to kill her then she will die. We win in both cases, though I prefer the first one."

"No way! Natsuki is mine!" I roared.

"Then let's wish her good luck…"

* * *

PVC Natsuki

It was already dark outside, the hour was late and night had long settled upon us. However I was still at Mai's house, trying to lift her spirits, but it was a hard task. Even though she was no longer crying I could tell she was still quite depressed. I didn't expect her to become cheerful that easily, after all even though I was sad about Mikoto, my pain couldn't compare with hers. We were sitting in the living room, having a chat before my phone rang. Apologizing I exited the room and answered.

"Yes?"

"_Yo Kuga, its Yamada"_

"So did you find anything?"

"_Yeh, but I don't recommend you to mess with her"_

"It's not your business with who I should mess and with who I shouldn't" I answered coldly.

"_As you wish"_

"So?"

"_Munakata Shiho is __a leader of the Yakuza band named 'Ghost blood"_

"What? You mean the same band that destroyed the Entire Sears' organization?"

"_Well rumors say that the 'Ghost blood' band took the biggest part in that among all different organizations. But who was the real leader no one knows"_

"So you want to tell me that she is one of most influential mafias in Japan?"

"_Yes"_

"Damn!" anger began to boil inside of me and now everything started to make sense. Now I knew why Tate had to stay alive and where he could be "Where can I find her?"

"_Are you really going to pay a visit to her?"_

"BINGO! I will go there immediately"

"_Why?"_

"Not your business, now give me an address"

I could hear him sighing, but he didn't complain anymore. The next thing he told me was Shiho's address and to my great satisfaction, it wasn't far away.

"Got it, thanks. I'll send you extra in the morning" I was ready to hang up when I heard his voice ones more.

"_Be careful"_

"Yeh, yeh as always" and not waiting for his reply I put the phone back into my pocket.

I didn't want to leave Mai in such a state, but if I wanted to help her I needed to go. Slowly I entered the room and saw Mai's concerned face '_I wonder how much she heard' _

"Are you leaving?" she asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes"

"I see…" she turned her head away from me.

"Erm… could I borrow your car? I need to get to my apartment"

"Sure, my driver will take you back"

"Mai…" I couldn't bear to see her like that, but I really needed to go.

"But promise me one thing"

"And what will it be?"

She faced me ones more "Promise me, that you are not going after those creeps"

"I promise you" well I didn't lie. I really wasn't going after them.

"Thanks" she turned her head once more.

An awkward silence fell between us. I couldn't bare it anymore and so I left. As promised her driver took me to my apartment where I changed into my biker suit. My motorcycle with new tires stood near my flat. After checking all my stuff I jumped on my _baby_ and rode away. The ride took me about an hour before I found myself not far from a big mansion surrounded by big stone wall and with cameras on it _'Damn, how should I pass by them? Well maybe I can destroy some of them? I will have some time before they figure out that I'm inside, well I hope that I'll be there' _Hiding my motorcycle in the nearest bushes I took my gun and a rope. But before heading towards the wall I put on the muffler. With quick steps I walked towards my destination shooting at the nearest cameras. Did I mention that I'm very good shot? I hit all cameras that I needed to with a single bullet. I threw the rope (which had a hook) at the end over the wall and climbed over it. Pulling the rope on my shoulder I bent down and carefully ran towards mansion. When I was near the entrance door a thought flew through my head _'How the hell am I going to find Tate?!' _I didn't have any better idea as I just look at the windows. To my surprise one of them had a light on _'Could it be Tate? Or maybe it's Shiho! I hope they aren't together there'_ My gaze once more fell on entrance door. It seems that the guards finally noticed the broken cameras, because guys in front of door took their guns out and ran towards gates. Using this chance I ran to the door and slowly opened it. Making sure that no one was inside I entered the dark hall '_So where do I have to go now? The light was coming from second floor on the right' _carefully, trying not to make too much noise I went upstairs. But someone's footsteps stopped me '_Damn!'_ I looked around and the only thought that came to mind was to jump over the rails. I did as my intuition told me. I jumped over and grabbed on to the edge. The next thing I saw was pair of legs going downstairs and disappearing out the entrance door. Making sure that no one was coming I climbed back and continued my walk.

The second floor was as dark at first except for a small light which crept from under one of the doors. I already wanted to run there, but I noticed two guards standing by the door '_Could it be Shiho's room? Or are they guarding Tate?'_ I slowly hid in the shadow and knocked on the wall. Hearing the noise guards pulled out their guns and went in my direction. When they were close enough I jumped out from my hiding place, shoving my fist into their stomachs and then on the back of their heads. Carefully I hid them in the shadow and then moved towards my destination. I stood in front of the door, prepared my gun and took a deep breath before knocking on door. I had to make sure about who was inside. But no answer came, so squeezing my gun tightly I opened the door and aimed. But seeing who was inside I lowered it and closing the door behind me, I spoke.

"Tate, finally I found you"

There in front of me sat Tate on a big bed with his back to me. Hearing my voice he slowly turned his head. Taken aback I took a step backwards seeing his empty eyes '_What did she do to him?!' _

"Kuga-san?" he asked uncertainly.

"Tate, what the hell did she do to you?!" I shouted and ran towards him.

"Who?"

"Shiho!"

"What do you mean? Shiho saved me from that one eyed bitch" he answered me, but his voice still didn't have any kind of emotions.

"What?! Did she tell you that? Bitch!"

"Don't dare to call her like that"

"Are you crazy? She is the one who sent those two after you and Mai! If I hadn't come they would have killed her!"

Hearing this, his eyes widened and some kind of emotion appeared '_What is it? Hope?'_

"Do you want to tell me that Mai is alive?"

"Yes!"

"But Shiho told me…"

"Did you hear me just now? I told you that Shiho is the one who employed those freaks! I don't know what she told you, but I bet that everything was a lie!"

"No, she couldn't" he lowered his head and found his bed more interesting than me.

"Oh yes she could. She is the leader of famous yakuza gang called the 'Ghost blood'"

"How do you know that?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I have good contacts you know"

"Right, I forgot… So what really happened?"

"Let me think… I saved Mai, spent a day or two in the hospital after spending some quality time with Freddie Kruger" he looked at me puzzled "Never mind, besides… Mikoto died" I said that last part in a more quiet voice.

"What?! How?! When?!" he exclaimed grabbing me on my shoulders.

"Three days ago, she died in the hospital" I lowered my gaze "Mai was completely shattered and she still is. Mikoto's funeral was today…" I looked at him again "She needs you; Mai really needs you right now. She is still trying to find you"

"But what can I do?" he asked letting me go.

"Do you have phone?"

"No"

"Here" I gave him my mobile "Call the police" with those words I turned around.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Oh yeh, could you tell me where is Shiho's bedroom and office?"

"Why do you need it?" he asked uncertainly.

"I want to pay her a visit" I smiled in satisfaction.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"And what if I say yes?"

"Shiho was nice to me and…"

"She was nice towards you, but not towards Mai or anybody else" my eyes became cold and he shivered seeing them.

"I understand, but still…"

"Well if she stays put and doesn't make me mad, then I won't do anything to her while waiting for the police to come"

"Her room is around the corner the last on right and the office in front of it"

"Thanks! And one more thing… Don't tell Mai that you saw me here" and not saying anymore I exited the room.

Luckily for me no guards were around. There could be two options… one: they were somewhere else or two: they were looking around the area _'I have to hurry, before these jerks find me' _quickly I ran to the end of the hall and stood in front of Shiho's room. I was ready to open it, when nice music came from the opposite door _'Is she in the office?'_ turning around I faced the other door _'It's now or never' _and entered the room.

I found myself in a dark room with lonely candle on table. The office was pretty big. It had a big desk in front, one big chair and two for guests around it. Different kind of shelves stood around the room with a lot of books. I couldn't see clearly but some pictures and writings with big letters told something about voodoo. And then I finally noticed the person which I was looking for. A small figure dressed in white stood near the window some meters away from table. I bet that it was Shiho. Who else could it be? Her back was facing me while she played on a flute. Trying not to make to much noise I looked at the door behind me and surprisingly found a key there. Slowly I closed the door and locked it. The figure in front of me stopped playing. She pulled her flute from her mouth and still not facing me she spoke.

"I thought you would never figure it out, Mai"

"Sorry but I have to disappoint you" I smirked aiming my gun.

Her body straightened hearing my voice what made me smile.

"Kuga? I should have known that Mai is too slow and weak to find about me and come here" she turned around and a big smile was plastered on her face which really irritated me.

"Shut up! You don't have any right to talk about her!"

"And what will you do? Shoot me?" she asked lowering her flute.

"Make me mad and you will see" I hissed.

"You won't kill me, you are too weak"

"Damn you all! How can you people say what can I do and what not!"

Her smile grew wider "Did she tell you that too? I'm surprised that you are still alive"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because no one stays alive after meeting with the Snake"

"I'm full of surprises, besides now when you started it I would like to know her real name"

"And why should I tell you?" she asked and slowly moved towards her desk.

"Don't move bitch!" I roared.

"Shoot me if you want" she answered without stopping.

I really wanted to shoot, but I couldn't force my finger to press the button '_Damn! People are right telling me that to kill a human being isn't as easy as it seems!'_ while I was struggling with myself she already was sitting in her chair with the flute on desk.

"Why did you want to kill Mai?" _'Nastsuki you baka! You already know the answer!'_

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked putting chin on her hands "I love Tate and I wanted him to be with me forever, but he choose that weakling Mai. To see them as couple was already enough, but when they got married… I was furious" I clenched my teeth "Then I found about the new leader in Japan who knew talented killers. I didn't suspect that he would know the famous Red Snake. But as we already found out she isn't as good as people say. She failed twice in half a day and now" she stood "I wonder what is so special in you that made her fail? You can harm, but you can't kill, how could a person like that could stay alive? Even famous killers were killed by her. You know what?" her question was said in a very low voice "I always hated you Kuga-san" she hissed.

"I wonder why?" I smirked '_Really why? I didn't steal anyone from her! Or did I? GAH! Of course I didn't!'_

"You always ruin my plans. Even in college you managed to ruin my plans about how to destroy Mai…"

"So it also was you back then?!" anger boiled inside of me.

"Yes… and it also was me who tried to harm you" her voice became louder "You always interrupted and I never thought that I could be angrier about someone than Tokiha! But you made a record…" she was almost shouting now "I don't know what is so special in you, but you won't ruin my plans ever again!"

Suddenly she raised her right hand aiming gun at me. I don't know how she got it but…

BANG

* * *

Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! But you alway can review ;)


	7. Second meeting

I'm still ALIVE!!! So happy :) Sorry guys for Mikoto! It was hard for me too :( But that's the life... Anyway here is new chapter and I hope you will see what you wanted to see ;)

**Shizuruxnatsuki3 **Don't cry! Here take a candy!

**kiangs** How about... GOT FIRED XD But she could work in police or maybe military :) Or maybe racer XD

**pokemnfan13** Yaiks! (runs for her life)

**reinee-chan** Thank you! Glad you didn't want to kill me too XD

**Olivia U.L.** That is why I make them XD I'm glad you like my work till now ;) P.S. I'm working on new projects for youtube ;)

**lindred **Thank you so much for forgiving me!

**Ayou** Oi! runs to re-write chapter P.S.I like cliff hangers XD

**SpiderLilies2007 **Fuu! Good it isn't me who you want to kill XD You have a lot of emotions right now XD

**ssjx7squall **thank you for your comments ;)

And thank you everybody who reviewed and didn't kill me XD And big thanks to my beta **XxemoxqueenxX**!!!

**WARNING: Like characters? Don't read!**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Mai HiME/Otome T.T Maybe it's good thing?

* * *

Chapter 7 

Second meeting

----

PVC Natsuki

My body froze… I couldn't move… I couldn't feel… My mind closed at the sight before my eyes. The shot had come not from Shiho's gun, but from mine… When she pulled it out and aimed at me, the only thing I could do was to shoot first. I didn't want to die, but I also didn't want things to turn out like this… Yes, I was thinking about killing Shiho, but…

Shiho no longer stood before me. The only thing I saw was blood which covered opposite wall. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the body, I knew that I had shot her brains out and I didn't think it would be a nice view _'I killed her, but wasn't it what I wanted? Why do I feel so terrified? I've seen dead bodies before, but… Myself, I had never killed, especially in such a cruel way… People were right; killing isn't as simple as it seems…' _My thoughts were cut short when someone tried to enter the room. They pulled handle and knocked trying to open it.

"Munakata-sama! Open the door! There's an intruder inside the house! Munakata-sama!"

'_She won't answer you…' _lowering my gun I opened my eyes. Taking a deep breath I went towards the corpse. I backed seeing what I had done. I was right, the sight wasn't very pleasant. Shiho's body was sitting on the floor beside the wall. Even with a muffler my gun was pretty strong and it shot off part of Shiho's right side of the head. Blood streamed out of the open wound making a big pool of blood around her. I had to back away if I didn't want to be covered in it too. What surprised me was her expression. It wasn't one of anger as I would have expected. No, her pale lips were smiling in a very devilish way and her orange orbs looked like she was psycho… The view made me shiver in horror and disgust _'How can they enjoy something like this? To kill? To see dead bodies? What cause murderers and killers to enjoy it?' _My train of thoughts was stopped by another loud knock on the door. It seemed that they were going to ram through it. I had to hurry if I didn't want to get caught. Uncertainly I went to the big window and carefully looked down making sure no one was there. Then I slowly opened the window and threw the rope. Throwing one last glance in Shiho's direction I climbed down. My body shook, I still couldn't come to my scenes but loud crack and shouts made me to hurry.

"Munakata-sama has been killed!"

Pulling the rope down and than on my shoulder I quickly ran away not even trying to hide. I didn't care anymore, everything that I wanted was to run away as fast as possible and never ever return to this horrible place and see what I just saw…

"Down there! Catch her! Kill her!"

Shouts were heard followed by loud and quick footsteps. Some guards ran after me shouting to stop, but who would listen to them? Then they began to shoot, I wonder who taught them. All their bullets passed not touching my body and than came something unexpected. Two big dogs started to run after me barking loudly. They almost bit me when I turned around and aiming my gun, it shot once more sending two bullets in each dog's head. Blood once more flushed out covering my body and terrified face. In the next moment I didn't know what I was doing, my body moved without my intentions. The next thing I saw was how some of guards fell dead after my other shots '_What the hell am I doing? Am I turning into a killer? NO' _turning around I ran even faster towards the wall. The guards following me were hiding in the bushes or beside the walls, jumping out of the way, holding on to their lives, making my task easier.

"Catch her and kill her!" shouted one of them.

Turning around I saw more dogs running after me. My hand wanted once more to raise and pull the trigger to kill them '_No you don't want it! You are a good girl! You are not a murderer Natsuki!' _Throwing that feeling away I stopped near the wall and threw rope over the wall. Pulling I began to climb, but before I reached the edge a sharp pain appeared in my right shoulder. Trying to ignore the pain I continued to climb when sharp teeth were found around my leg. It seems that one of the dogs got its target. Using my second leg I hit the beast into the head making it let go. Trying all my best I reached the top of the wall and climbed over. I tried to take rope to use it to get down but dogs intensively tried to pull it down and they succeeded it '_Damn! Now I have to jump'_ and as an answer to my words, a bullet passed inches away from my left cheek. Not even trying to figure out who it was I jumped down. I shut my eyes when a painful sensation seared through my wounded arm. Clenching my teeth to not to shout I ran towards my bike. Then I heard some noises and looking in one of roads directions I saw police cars. I was happy and not to see them. They would stop guards, but they also could start to chase after me. After all I have killed… This thought made me shiver.

Not wanting to be noticed I ran towards bushes where my bike was hidden. I ran into the bushes just in time before the big gates opened and angry guards ran out of there. But before they could start to look for me, police came in view.

"Lower your weapons!" shouted police aiming their guns at the guards.

"Idiots! The real killer is somewhere around!" they protested

Before the police could process the information I put on my helmet and rode through the bushes and sped away from them. Noticing me part of the cops drove after me. My bruised arm hurt and I couldn't make good maneuvers to get rid of them, so I decided to take shorter way and paths where cars couldn't go. Making sure that they didn't follow I changed my way. I know all roads and secret paths in Japan, so it wasn't hard to get rid of them. Of course with my healthy arm it would be much faster and easier.

I didn't ride back home, no. I decided to wait the night in an abandoned factory that stood about an hour away from my home. The factory hadn't been working for about 5 years and it was located near a forest, which meant it usually was pretty deserted. Slowly I drove into the broken gates and parked my bike behind the heap of trash and some barrels. When my bike was hidden, I slowly got up from it and uncertainly moved towards the old entrance. My arm hurt and my body still felt numb. The entrance door was shut and big lock hung on it. One more time I used my gun and the lock fell on cold ground. Blood slowly trickled down my shoulder, past my arm and my hands to drip off on to the earth.

It was dark inside, but I could see the outlines of objects. The only things that were inside were big metal barrels and some chains over my head. I don't know what the chains were doing there, because before the factory was closed it made different kinds of drinks. I passed some barrels and sat near one of them to take a rest and think over everything that just happened. Picture of Shiho's dead body still stood in front of my eyes. Suddenly it changed and now moments of what I have just done flew through my mind as movie. All the screams were heard and blood once more spurted. I shut my eyes and covered my ears trying to silence the screams.

"Stop, please…" I begged.

I lowered my hands and looked at them realizing that I was covered not only in my own blood. My body shook. I never thought that killing someone would make me feel so miserable… _'Maybe I feel like this because of that Shiho's crazy expression on her face? How can killers and murderers live like this? But maybe… you only feel bad after your first kill? Maybe later it won't be so hard… WHA-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I'm thinking like a future murderer now!' _realizing what kind of thoughts I had just now I shook.

"Ara, so there you are", rang a clear, cold voice that spoke in Kyoto-ben.

My eyes widened and my head turned in every direction, my eyes trying to locate the owner of the voice.

"Snake…" I breathed out.

PVC Natsuki ends

* * *

Today was the day when Natsuki had to meet Shiho. If I am to believe what Nagi said, Natsuki would be at Munakata's mansion right now. Natsuki was one of our targets who needed to be killed or the one who would free us from this mission. After all if she did kill Shiho, we wouldn't have to kill her. But I won't let her go. Because of her I failed twice in half a day and I can't forgive that. So at the moment I really wished Natsuki to be the winner or otherwise I won't be able to take my revenge. 

It was already dark, but I went for a ride. Well I said that I'm going for a ride… But the truth was that I went to Shiho's mansion to see what would happen, to be the first one who would know what happened there inside, behind that large wall. I was sitting in the car, some distance away from the mansion so nobody could notice me. I sat there for some time in deep thoughts '_How should I kill her? I have my family dragger with me, but how should I do it so I would have good memories? Maybe I should take a katana with me?' _when I heard the roar of a motorcycle, I slowly took my binoculars and looked at the arriver. But I couldn't see anyone '_where is she?'_ than I saw her… Blue haired girl who quickly walked towards the wall and with exact shots destroyed cameras '_so she can shoot after all'_ I smiled looking how her beautiful figure climbed over the wall '_Now I have to wait and see what will happen'_.

It was easy to think, but not as easy to do. I still was worried that she would be killed and not from my hand. After all she didn't kill before, but something inside me told that she would survive. I don't know why, but when I first saw her I felt that she could do everything and that no one can stop her… Forgive me Natsuki, but I will have to stop you to return my honor _'Fuck! Why do I feel that it is wrong to kill her? She is just another target, that's all!'_ but before I could start complaining with myself, police radio started to work. Yes, I have one and it is very comfortable. Now it was useful too. Thanks to it I found out that police was driving this way _'I wonder is Natsuki ok or was she caught? I hope she is fine. No one can have my fee after all that happened' _I engaged my car and drew away just not to be caught by police.

Shiho's mansion was placed away from town, somewhere in the forest, so to not be caught I drove to the city and parked in front of the nearest shop still listening to what was happening. But soon I saw some police cars which passed not far from me and drove towards the mansion. My fingers quickly began to knock on the rudder. I'm calm person, but at the moment I was nervous not knowing what happened. I swear, I would kill if someone would pass by. Killing always calms me. Then I heard what I wanted to hear.

"_Biker on a dark green or blue Ducati just left the mansion… Guard says she has killed Munakata-sama… we are going after her…"_

'_So she is alive. What pleasant news' _I smiled to myself when suddenly a bike whizzed by me furiously. My smile grew only wider noticing that she is full of strength, but something caught my attention. Some dark drops were seen on the road where she just past. I looked carefully and noticed that it was blood '_Ara, so she is injured. Sad, I wanted to fight against her best strengh…' _when police cars passed I once more turned the key and followed after the policemen keeping some distance, I didn't need to be noticed. I closely listened to radio to know where to go when suddenly they said they couldn't follow _'Ara, my Natsuki has chosen a nice path. It seems she knows roads here too well. I wonder where did she go? Lets think… She won't go home that's for sure, but where could she go choosing this path. Hmm…Oh! I see…' _a frightening smile crept its way on to my lips.

If I was her I would hide somewhere and wait until everything was quiet. An abandoned factory is a place perfect for something like this… and for me too. I will be able to kill her and no one will be able to hear her _'Although I don't think she will call for help. She doesn't look like that type, that's good'_ without stopping I drove towards my destination, some time passed before I saw what I wanted. I parked my car in the trees and made my way towards the factory. On my way I spotted some bloody pools and a bike hidden behind a heap of trash '_Clever girl, but…' _I touched her blood with my fingers and smiled _'...not a genius' _still smiling I entered the dark building.I slowly and quietly made my way among the barrels when I finally spotted the girl. She was sitting not far from me holding her head. Her body trembled and I knew she was in pain. Memories from my childhood flashed in front of my eyes, making me shiver '_What the hell was that? I hadn't thought of these memories for a long time! Is it she who made them appear again?' _I don't know why but seeing her like this made me somehow…_ '…sad? Why, Maybe seeing her like this she reminds me of myself? Me and my horrible childhood? Me when I first killed? I really should get rid of her before I lose control over myself' _still hiding behind the barrel I spoke.

"Ara, so there you are"

"Snake…" she spoke in a quiet voice but I could still hear her clearly.

"I was looking for you"

"Oh really? And can I ask why?"

"It's 'may I ask why' and… Isn't it obvious? I came to kill you, Na-tsu-ki…"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to get killed today. Please come back later!" answered the irritated voice.

I tried to suppress my giggle, but failed which resonated in the building, making it sound like it came form everywhere all at once "Ara, it seems Natsuki still doesn't get with whom she is messing with"

"I'm messing with a sick bitch that is killing just for fun!"

I stopped giggling and rapidly ran to another barrel "Look who is talking, didn't you kill earlier on this evening?"

"I…" said the uncertain voice "I didn't want it to happen! Do you think I'm enjoying it?!"

"No…" I answered in low voice closing my eyes, but she heard me.

"How can you understand it? You enjoy killing don't you?"

"The first kill is hard for everybody…" peeking from the side of the barrel I saw her confused face. Making another quick run to a different place I continued "I wasn't always so bad, you know" _'Why am I telling her this? It doesn't matter… I will kill her anyway…'_

"It is really hard to believe…" she muttered.

"I know… anyway thanks for killing Shiho, now we won't have to kill Tokiha's close ones"

"What? And who is 'we'?"

"Ara, I didn't know Natsuki had such a short memory" I smiled to myself "Don't you remember Nao? Ah, but she still remembers you"

Was heard hushed laughter "Oh! That bitch?! I wonder how her nose is feeling?"

"Never felt better" I smiled and for another time, changed spot "I have to admit that I like her broken nose more"

"Just let me get to her and I will show you an entirely new face of hers" I could see her smile deviously and hear her smirk, to this I couldn't help but smile.

"I would adore to see that, but as I said I'm here to kill you…"

"Sorry, but I won't allow you to" I was now sure she'd taken her gun out and was probably aiming it. I myself couldn't see since I was now hiding behind a pile of used crates.

"And why not? I think death will make ease your pain…"

"The only thing that will make me feel better is when I will see Nao's and your dead bodies!"

"Why do you want to kill us so much?" I already new the answer, but I just wanted to hear her beautiful husky but feminine voice a little bit longer.

"Don't make it sound like you don't know?! You killed Mikoto!"

"Ara, if I remember correctly she died in hospital…"

"But it was you who sent her there!"

"But it wasn't me who poisoned her" '_Ara, what am I doing? Why am I telling her this information?'_

"What?!" her voice was full of shock "Who was it?!" she demanded.

"Not telling you"

"Kisama… Tell me or else..!" she fired and hit one of the barrels as if to finish her sentence.

"No, and besides…" I moved swiftly and silently, finding myself behind the barrel that was back to her "…thanks for the compliment" and before I even finished my sentence, I was behind her, with the tip of my dagger barely touching her throat. The body in front of me stiffened "Ara, why are we so quiet" '_She smells nice… even mud and blood don't make her stink much, interesting…_' I smiled deviously and my eyes sparkled.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

"As you wish…" I whispered into her ear, but…

My hand didn't move '_What the…? Why can't I move my hand! Since when do I hesitate before taking a life?! Who is this girl! God? Or maybe the Devil? I really loathe you Natsuki!' _I tried to move my hand with all the willpower in me, but nothing happened… I couldn't even put a scratch on her neck! I felt like I was paralyzed or frozen in ice… '_What is going on?'_ before I could figure it out, she asked:

"Did you change your mind?"

'_I can't let her know, that I can't kill her!' _"I was thinking here, to kill you like this is too easy and no fun… So maybe I could leave you alive and see you suffer?"

"You wish!"

She wanted to hit me with her healthy elbow, but my reaction was perfectly on time as always and catching it I pushed her and higher making her hiss in pain and hatred. When she struggled trying to escape, my dagger casually moved and left a big scratch on her beautiful face starting from chin '_Damn! I spoiled her beautiful face! What? Why the hell am I caring?'_ this time my train of thought was stopped by her roar.

"Kisamaaa!! How _DARE_ you?"

"Ara, does Natsuki like her face so much? I promise not to touch it when the time comes where I have to kill you" I breathed into her ear making her shiver and me smile.

'_She is so cute when she is angry… I wonder… What does her blood taste?'_tightening my grip on her hand, I pushed my daggered hand away from her and pulled the blade towards my lips. My tongue slowly ran down from edge on the dagger, tasting the blood which was on it.

"Mmmm… your blood tastes nice…"

It was the first time I tasted her blood, which caused me a lot of pleasure. Many people's bloods have a metallic aftertaste, but hers… was sweet like sugar '_Why?'_

"WHAT!? YOU… YOU _SICK_ DISGUSTING BITCH!"

"And you just figured it out? Fu fu…" I teased still holding the dagger near my lips.

This time her anger was so great that she forgot her injury and tried to hit me with her hurt hand. But before she could hit me, I let go and as quickly as I appeared, I disappeared again.

"Come out and fight like a man!" she shouted shooting in all directions.

"Sorry, but I'm a woman"

"Damn you! You know what I mean!"

"It won't be fare, because Natsuki is hurt" '_What did I just say?!'_

"Not fair? Not _fair_!? You almost killed me right now! And you should have done it, because I will kill you for everything that you did, including this horrible scar!!!"

Another sound of shots was heard but this time followed by footsteps. She was running from barrel to barrel and shooting in all directions, trying to find me. I was quicker and always ran away before she could shoot or notice me. Laughter escaped from my mouth…

"What are you laughing about?!"

"Don't worry about the wound, it isn't deep and won't scar. Oh and between you and me, I think it's cute. Natsuki should calm down if she doesn't want to loose too much blood. Besides you should be more careful… It is good thing that you hide your motorbike, but what about all the blood around the area?" silence "Ara, does my Natsuki doesn't know what to say?"

"I'm not yours, you bitch!"

"Shizuru" '_What the fucking hell am I doing now?!'_

"Huh?"

"My name is Fujino Shizuru, not _bitch_"_ 'Now you've done it Fujino! Why am I telling her my name? Is she some kind of hypnotist?!'_

"I didn't ask your name, but… I'm glad you told me" I was sure she was smiling.

"Are you planning to go to the police now?" realizing what she was thinking, I smiled.

"And if I say yes?"

"No one will believe you…"

"Then I will take you and your stupid friends down on my own!"

"Don't mess up with us if your life is precious to you" I warned, although I don't know why _'Didn't I come to kill her? What the hell is wrong with me today?'_

"And if it isn't?"

"And what about Tokiha?"

"Don't you _dare_ to touch her with your dirty hands!"

"I will wash them if you want" I teased smiling.

"BAKA! That's not what I meant!"

"Ok I won't touch her with my hands… my naginata will …"

"KISAMA! I killed Shiho! Why do you still want to kill her?!"

"Just for fun…" I smiled devilishly.

"For fun?! How can you enjoy killing someone?! I still feel awful! And Shiho's dead face… Brrrr!"

"I know the feeling, Natsuki…"

"No you don't because you are a sick freak! Now tell me the name of the one who killed Mikoto!"

"I'm bored with our conversation, so I'll just leave…"

"What?! You won't leave until I hear the answer!" she shouted running to the door.

"Sorry, but I don't have any intentions in telling you who it was… So please move before I get angry…" _'Maybe I should kill her right now? But… my hand doesn't listen to me…'_

"Kill me if you want! But I won't move!"

"Forgive me…" '_I'm apologizing?! Fujino Shizuru you should check for a fever when you get home!'_

Carefully hiding in the shadows I moved towards her, then in a moment I was upon her, gripping her armed hand firmly and bringing it towards me. Just as swiftly, I skillfully went around her and hit her in the back of the head with the pommel of my dagger, sending her unconscious.

* * *

Mini feed 

Natsuki: Aaaaa! Shizuru, what did you do to my beautiful face?!

Shizuru: Ara, it wasn't me! It's author!

Natsuki: (glares)

Bad One: Yaiks! (runs away)

* * *

Before you start shouting that Natsuki is weak lets think! Don't you think that first killing is hard for everybody? Later it gets easier because you have exepiernced it... Well I think so XD So Natsuki won't alway be so miserable! 

Thank you for reading ;) Now rewiev XD (hides somewhere very far!)


	8. Storm is coming

Hello there! Hope you are still waiting for update ;) To be true I planned to write something elsse here, but I had to write more about what happened next so I couldn't write what I planned. Maybe you will see it in next one ;) Ok now I will answer on some of your reviews ;) By the way how do you want me to answer you in the future? By posting it in next chapter or in private?

**rainee-chan **Glad you liked it, hope you will like this one too ;) Really? And who would you like to see dead? I'm very curious now!

**Ayou **Hope not mine! Anyway Shizuru said it isn't deep one, so it will dissapear later ;) Whole my Shizuru is something new XD Heh,Shizuru knows how to make Natsuki speachless XD So 'BAKA' was the best way out ;) If you are so curious to know what will happen next, then read ;) Although I also don't know it yet XD Only some parts ;)

**Olivia U.L. **You have a lot of question XD And here is the answer ;) And yes, I'm somehow happy about Natsuki making her first kill too ;)

**ssjx7squall **Me too XD Still think about how to make it :) Well my knowledge in guns isn't big, but I'll try to make research for it ;)

**kiangs **Yes I thought about it, so I will think about other job for her ;) Glad you liked the chapter, hope I won't dissapoint ypu in future ;)

**Kara Papas **Glad you liked mini feed :)

SpiderLilies2007 and lindred will find their answer below ;) Also thanks to everybody who revieved! And special thanks to my beta **XxemoxqueenxX**! If there are some mistake, then thay belong to me, because I have added something. Now enjoy

DISCLAIMER: Why do I always have to say it?

-Everybody aims their guns at me-

0.0 OK! I DON'T OWN MAI HiME/OTOME!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

Storm is coming

PVC 3rd person

As soon as Natsuki left the room, Tate called the police although he had problems with it because he had no idea what to say '_Damn! What do I have to say? "Hello I'm Tate Yuuichi and I'm calling because Kuga asked…" that's stupid! Well… I can say I'm kidnapped… I don't have any better ideas, so…' _not thinking any longer he called the police giving all the information that was needed. Now the only thing he could do was to sit and wait. While waiting his thoughts started to drift towards Mai. A light smile appeared on his face, knowing that Mai was all right. But thoughts about Mikoto's death and information which Natsuki gave him about Shiho made it fade away '_Did Shiho really try to kill Mai? I can't believe it… But I also don't think that Kuga would lie…' _suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a guard's shouts.

"Munakata-sama! Open the door! There's an intruder inside the house! Munakata-sama!"

'_Did they find Kuga? No it can't be… She is with Shiho now… Hope nothing bad will happen, but knowing Kuga… Well she hasn't killed anybody before so…'_

"Munakata-sama has been killed!"

'_WHAT?! She really did kill her! Shiho! Damn! Shiho tried to kill Mai, but still… Kuga, you promised me not to touch her! Why? What did Shiho do?' _

"Down there! Catch her! Kill her!"

Tate jumped from the bed and rushed towards the window just in time to see two big dogs running towards Natsuki. Tate already wanted to shout and warn her when suddenly she turned around and shot them. Tate's eyes widened even more when he saw some guards falling down dead '_K-Kuga? What are you doing? When did you start to kill?' _But then he noticed her expression '_Shock? Horror? So it's your first time?!' _He didn't know what to do or think. He knew that Natsuki was hot-tempered person but he never thought she was able to kill. But seeing how everybody tried to kill her he wished she would be saved, although he was against killing and knowing that Natsuki killed Shiho made it even worse. He wasn't able to see more, because of the trees but something told him she was alright.

He slowly went back to his bed not knowing what to do or think, but was suddenly stopped by hearing police cars. Turning around he ran back to the window. Staring for some time he finally saw police cars driving through the gates '_I hope Kuga wasn't caught' _now the only thing he could do was to sit and wait for them to come.

He didn't have to wait for to long because police was checking all rooms in house and soon they entered his room.

"Tate Yuuichi?" asked one of policeman's entering the room.

"That's me" answered the man sitting on the bed.

"We were looking for you"

"I know…" he answered without emotions, one question still couldn't leave him alone "I have a question"

"What is it?"

"What happened to Munakata Shiho?"

"I'm sorry, but she is dead. Someone killed her. Did you know her?"

Tate clenched his teeth '_Shiho tried to kill Mai, but still…'_ "Wasn't I her prisoner? Which means yes I knew her… If to be correct… we were friends…"

"I'm sorry… but now you have to follow us. We will take you back home and tomorrow we will have a talk with you"

"Yeh, sure…"

Not waiting Tate got off the bed and slowly exited the room. Not far he saw a lot of policeman near Shiho's office room. Taking a deep breath he went in this direction.

"Sir you are going wrong way!" called policeman but Tate didn't react.

He had to see Shiho's body, to know what happened…

"Sorry, but you can't enter" protested officer near entrance.

"I need to see the body!"

"I don't think it is a good idea"

"But…"

"Do you really want to see her brains?"

"B-Brains?"

"Yes, half of her head was shot off. Do you still want to see the body?"

Yuuichi backed off feeling sick. Something turned into his stomach and in the next moment he threw up. With disgusted face officer commented.

"Geez! And you wanted to se the body?"

"I…"

"Come on sir, we should go to car now" said another policeman taking Tate by the hand and leading him to the exit. The bad feeling didn't leave him and it became even worse when he exited the house. Around the area lay some dead bodies covered by blankets _'What kind of beast has awakened in you Kuga?' _

* * *

On the way home Tate was given a packet just in case he felt sick again, but fortunately he was fine although very quiet. Policemen didn't ask any questions, leaving him with his own thoughts. After all they would find out everything tomorrow. After some time the police car stopped near the gates asking permission to enter. They didn't say the real reason of their arrival, hoping to make a pleasant surprise for famous Tokiha Mai. The car stopped in front of entrance door, which exited Mai dressed in one of her dressing gown.

"How can I help you?" asked she.

Hearing Mai's voice Tate's head rose and face lightened. At least one happy thing finally happened during this awful day. Not waiting till policemen will answer, Tate jumped out of the car.

"Mai" he exclaimed standing in front of her.

Mai's eyes immediately widened seeing the person in front of her. She stood there not believing her own eyes. Eyes full of emotion stared deep into his brown ones, when her body slowly moved towards him. She reached out with a shaking arm and uncertainly caressed Tate's cheek.

"Yuuichi…" she whispered still not believing.

Smiling, Tate leaned into her hand, trying to get as much contact of it as possible "It's me, Mai… It's me…"

The lake of tears broke out from girl's eyes and crying hardly she hugged Tate as tight as possible. Crying her soul out and keeping her face in crack of his neck she sobbed.

"I-I th-thought I would n-never see you again"

Smiling he caressed her hair with one hand and with other pressed her tighter to his body "I'm here, I promise to never leave you ever again"

"R-Really?"

"Of course…"

PVC 3rd person ends

* * *

The dark skies slowly started to become lighter and lighter illuminating the road. I was sitting in my sport car, driving towards my mansion and thinking about what took place some time ago '_What was that? Why didn't I kill her? I was so near, my dragger was near her throat and all I needed to do was to cut it, but I couldn't! And what was stranger, when I hurt her beautiful face I was angry at myself… Wait, did I say beautiful? I have never said or thought it about someone else. I have complimented a lot of people but I never meant it. No one ever got my attention, but she… Why does she have such an effect on me? What is so special about her? Maybe I see someone I would like to be in her? Strong, but not cruel… Searching for revenge but not killing… Of course maybe now killing will be easier for her but still… Who are you Natsuki, or exactly what are you? A demon? A god? What do I have to do? Kill you before you take full control of my body or leave her alive till I find out what is wrong? Damn! I never was so confused before! Things always seemed to be easy, but now… Natsuki, if you only knew how much I hate you for making me confused! But there still is another feeling… What is it? It seems I have made my mind. I will leave her alive till I will find out what kind of feeling it is. I have never felt it before, hope she doesn't die of blood loss…' _

Yes, I have left her there in that abandoned factory, near the entrance door. Why did I leave her? Well I couldn't take her to the mansion where she would be killed for sure and I don't think her death was imminent. Why didn't I call an ambulance? I don't know, maybe I don't want her to be suspected and arrested, although it doesn't sound as bad. She would be in prison and wouldn't stay in my way and I would have a chance to figure out what is going on, but still I didn't wish to see her in camera.

After some time I finally saw a large building, my mansion. Driving in I parked my car in the garage and made my way to the door. Walking through cold and dark corridors I finally found myself in the house and the first thing I saw was pair of golden eyes which intensively looked into mine. A big and dangerous grin appeared on Reito's pale face but it didn't make any effect on me. I stood there for a while, before I decided to leave. When I passed by him, he spoke.

"Where have you been?"

I stopped, my left shoulder near his "Riding…"

"The whole night? Or did you have some fun? How many people did you kill today without my knowing?"

"You can laugh, but I didn't kill anybody, besides why the hell do I need to ask your permission?"

"Because I'm your husband and the leader of all Yakuza organizations in Japan" he looked at me.

"I don't care. It is my life and I can do whatever I want"

"Do you understand that by your actions you put me in danger? What do you think will happen when someone will find out who we really are?"

"Someone who will find out won't live to long" '_But you are an exception Natsuki… Hope you don't do anything stupid'_

"Anyway, did you hear the news?" I faced him, fire danced in his golden eyes, always full of hatred

"Munakata is dead"

"Ara, so Natsuki did accomplish her mission"

"Yes she did… By any case do you know where she could be right now?"

My body tensed a little bit "How should I know? I met her only once"

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive"

"Then how will you explain that your car was seen not far from Munakata's mansion?" his body fully turned and so did I.

"I wanted to be first to know what happened, but I didn't see Natsuki"

"Why are you always calling her by first name? It isn't something you do after meeting someone only once"

"Don't know, I prefer Natsuki more than Kuga"

"I see…"

"Don't tell me that you are jealous" I teased smiling widely.

"Why should I? I'm just curious to know why my sweetheart was near the mansion"

Reito's face became more pleasant although darkness of his soul never left his eyes, even when he was pretending. Nobody could see it, but I could… I saw people from inside… Not the mask they wear, but their souls…

"Well Natsuki's life still belongs to me, doesn't it?"

"Still want to take your revenge?"

"Of course, how can I forgive her?" _'But first of all I have to figure out how to kill her, if I will face her again I don't think I will be able to do anything, just like today'_

"I'm still surprised that she isn't dead yet"

"Didn't have a chance to kill her"

"Really? I wonder since when did it become complicated for you to kill someone? Tell me Shizuru…" he said placing hands on my shoulders "What stops you?"

"Absolutely nothing" I answered pulling his hands off of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"I hope it's true. I don't want you to become weak"

My eyes flared sending lightening into his but he didn't react "Don't you dare, say thing like this" I snapped "I will never become weak; I won't allow some girl to beat me!"

Smiling he walked away "Remember these words when you will finally face her"

'_What the hell was that? Did he find out about my weakness? But how? Or is just his intuition? Knowing how smart he is it doesn't surprise me. Natsuki…I will take you down… I will find out what so special is about you and then I will kill you the most painful death I have ever done, because you have really pissed me off. I hate my life, but I won't allow you to dishonor me while I'm alive…'_

* * *

PVC Natsuki 

'_My body… my head… it aches so much… What happened?'_

I slowly opened my eyes feeling pain everywhere possible. I tried to move, but pain made me stop. Leisurely I opened my eyes and looked around. To my surprise I still was in the abandoned factory '_She left me like this?' _I moved my eyes exploring every inch of my body trying to find any other injuries which could have appeared after I fainted, but everything was clear '_She didn't do anything? What is wrong with that woman?! Wasn't she supposed to kill me? Wait, she said she wants to torture me, but how? I hope she isn't planning to go after Mai!' _I tried to stand but failed. Blood still dripped from my wounds on the floor which made me wonder how long was I going to last if I stayed like this any longer _'Phone, where is my phone? Stop! I left it with Tate!!! Calm down Natsuki, calm down! I have another one! Good thing I have listened to my old boss advice about being always prepared' _Pain ran through my body when I tried to check my pockets, but I didn't stop. If I wanted to live, I had to fight with it. Thankfully I found my phone in my pocket and it was still working. I dialed the number and brought it to my ear hissing in pain _'Come on, answer!'_ after some waiting I finally heard the voice which I wanted to hear, I never thought that his voice would make me so happy.

"_Yo!_"

"Yamada! If you only knew how glad I am to hear you! I would kiss you if I could!"

"_Slow down Kuga! Did you hit your head somewhere or are you in some dangerous situation?"_

"Oh hell yes, I am! I'm lying on the floor in abandoned factory, unable to move and bleeding! Now bring your fucking butt here and take me to the doctor, I hope you know what doctor I mean!"

"_Now that's the Kuga I know! Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible"_

"It seems you didn't hear me! I'm bleeding! So you have to be here sooner than possible or I will kill you!"

"_Well knowing what happened in Munakata's mansion, I will believe your words so hang on, I'm already driving towards you_"

"Good"

Unable to bear the pain, I closed my phone and put it near me. I lay there, near the entrance door unable to do anything to save myself. Now the only thing I could do was to hope that Yamada would come in time '_Damn! What am I always doing wrong? Why am I always beaten up?! No way in hell I will let it go like this! My face… it hurts… Damn you Fujino! How could you do it to me?! You really should kill me when you had a chance!' _My thoughts started to weaken and the world slowly faded away '_No I can't. I have to stay awake… I can't die like this…'_ and everything became dark…

PVC Natsuki ends

* * *

The day was very boring… I didn't see Reito the whole day after our talk in the morning. He was too busy although I didn't mind. I was sitting in my room, on the bed with Kiyohime near me. The whole day I spent lying there and reading a book. Of course first of all I took a nice shower and fed Kiyohime with big, fat rat. I stood there appreciating how she slowly swallowed her victim. 

It was already dark and trees' shadows danced in my room. I couldn't bare it any more, it was too dreary. Throwing the book aside and putting my snake back to its vivarium, I went to change my clothes into more comfortable ones (a yukata was perfect for me) and then to the training room. First of all I went to the weapon room to take one of my naginatas. The training room was big and a lot of people could train at the same time. But as I said it was dark outside, so I was the only one there. The only light in the room was moonlight which illuminated the room through the big windows. I went to the center of the room and slowly raised my weapon over my head. Closing my eyes I started to circle the weapon over my head and than attacking in all possible ways. I danced, swiftly moving my naginata and enjoying the sound of cutting air. I always lost myself during my trainings; it was the only time when I felt free… But soon my peace was destroyed…

"Decided to train a little?"

I stopped, putting the naginata on my shoulder and looked at the intruder. It was Reito, Tomoe and Nao who stood near the entrance door.

"As you see, yes" I answered looking straight into his eyes.

"Isn't it a little bit boring here?"

"It was great before you showed up" I answered coldly.

"Don't be so mean, besides I thought I could join you"

"If you wish" I answered and continued my exercises.

It seems Reito was serious about joining me. Smiling he went to the weaponry where he took two katana. He went to the center of the room and stood not far from me. Still moving my weapon I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He took both katana in both hands and started to move them in front of him, making circles. I had always heard that Reito was very good with this weapon, but I never had a chance to see him in action or training. Now was my chance… So I stopped my weapon and placing it once more on my shoulder I looked at him. I am good with naginata, but even such a master as I can get hurt if I won't concentrate. It seems Reito noticed me observing him, which made a smirk appear on his face and move the weapons even faster. He turned around swinging the blades with dreadful speed, but all this made me chuckle and he stopped, looking at me.

"What's so funny?"

"What kind of show is this? Maybe you could show me something more interesting"

"Do you think I'm boasting here?"

"Well…"

"How about a challenge?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to try and fight with me? Using only katana"

"Aren't you scared that I can cut something off from you by accident?" I smirked.

"No, so?" he asked pulling one katana to me.

"You asked for it… Nao! Take my naginata back to weaponry!"

"What?! I'm not you servant, bitch!"

"Watch your language, Nao!" hissed Tomoe hitting her on head.

"Touch me again and I'll tear you apart, you fucker!" roared Nao making her claws appear.

"Cut it out!" roared Reito sending death glare in their direction.

"Gomenasai!" they shouted in one voice, bowing.

"So…" he continued.

"I'll do it" answered Tomoe and went towards me.

Handing her the naginata I went towards Reito and took the weapon with a black, leather handle.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always…"

Smiling we took our fighting positions. He took his katana in one hand and placed it horizontally in front of him. My smile grew wider when I took my weapon with both hands and slowly moved it down to the side. We stared at each other for some time before Reito made the first move. He pulled katana to the side of his chest and grabbing it with both hands, moved towards me. Rising his weapon he attacked me trying to cut off my head and shoulder. It is one of the basic movements so I had no problem in blocking it.

"Good" he smiled.

"Do I look like a child? I want something more serious" I answered.

"Very well"

In the next moment he started to make fast and powerful hits making me back a little. He swung his katana up and down, right and left, trying to hit me. I blocked all his blows, even though they were powerful and the shock made my bones shake, but I didn't like to be attacked for too long so I stepped to the side and aimed to his neck. It seems he didn't expect such a move so I got him unguarded. He has to be grateful that I stopped my weapon in time. Just inches away from back of his neck.

"You lost" I smirked.

"It seems you caught me this time" he smiled "I have to practice more"

"You have good attacks but you are bad in defending yourself"

"I'll remember it… maybe you will take your sword away from me now?"

"Why should I?"

"That's why" was heard Nao's voice.

I raised my head and saw her aiming one of her guns at me, making me smile wider "Ara, little kruger is scared to stay without a master?" I teased, making her angry and red.

"Don't be stupid! If he dies, who will pay me then?!"

"Ara? So I'm only your bank?" asked Reito in very dangerous way.

Nao's face immediately paled "N-No! I just…"

"Master, please forgive her for her stupid mind" apologized Tomoe standing not far from her and still with the naginata in her hands.

"Urusei, Tomoe!"

Watching how Nao got pissed off was always fun and this time wasn't an exception. What made it even funnier was that her nose had a plaster on it, making picture hilarious. Still smiling I took my sword away from Reito's neck.

"Thanks" he said before shouting at the arguing killers "Urusei you both! You're giving me headache!"

They immediately stopped "Gomenasai" they apologized once more.

"Really" I commented while going to the exit door "You are one of the best, but act like kids sometimes"

"Urusei!" roared Nao.

I laughed handing the katana to her before exiting the room and making her even more angry.

* * *

PVC Natsuki 

'…_Where am I? It hurts…so it isn't heaven…' _I thought slowly opening my eyes. Bright light met my eyes making me close them again.

"You are finally awake, good"

Said the familiar voice. Trying one more time, I opened my eyes a little and looked at the owner of the voice "Yamada?"

"Glad to hear that you recognize me" he answered, sitting on the chair not far from me.

"Where am I?"

"Didn't you ask me to take you from abandoned factory?"

"Right, so how long was I unconscious?" I asked trying to sit.

"Two days" was the quick and simple answer, but it was enough for me to forget about my pain and sit.

"WHAT?! Two days?!"

"Yes, two days" he replied.

"How could that happen?!"

"Well first of all you lost a lot of blood and secondly as the doctor noticed, you have a lot of fresh injuries and your body is quite weak. It is good that you are still alive"

"Damn! Mai has to be worried!"

"Well she isn't alone now; Yuuichi Tate is by her side"

"So he got saved?"

"Yes"

"Good… but I still need to contact Mai"

"Here" answered he, throwing a mobile phone to me "Call her"

"And how much will it cost me?" I asked at what he smiled in reply.

"Free, but you still have to pay me for the information about Munakata and for saving you"

"As expected, at least something is free" I smiled while dialing the number.

I waited for some time, when the phone on other end was finally picked up.

"Yes?" said the voice.

"Mai?"

"Natsuki?! Is that really you?! Where are you? What happened? Are you fine?! You made me so worried! Thank God this time Yuuichi was by my side! Did you break your promise?!"

"Wow! Calm down Mai!" I bet that if I didn't interrupt a hundred more questions would be asked "I'm fine, sorry that I made you worry. I just had some… business. And I didn't meet those psycho! Is Tate with you? Good! Hope to hear the story about what happened when we will meet"

"Natsuki baka! Next time warn me when you are you planning to disappear again!"

"Gomen…" I apologized innocently.

"Where are you now?"

"With friend…"

"You have friends?"

"And what that suppose to mean?!"

"Gomen, but knowing your personality it is hard to believe"

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically '_Although it is nice to know that you feel better now…'_

"Yes! So when will you come?"

"Not sure…"

"Better soon, besides there are some things I would like to talk about with you"

"And what is it?"

"It's not the type of thing I can say on the phone."

"I see…"

"Besides, whose number is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the phone number"

"Oh! It's a friend's…"

"Oh! You are so close that you are even using each other phones now?" she teased a little.

"WHA?! Don't be stupid!" I shouted turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Hai hai… but where is your phone then?"

"Um… I lost it"

"Oh!"

"Sorry Mai, but I have to go now so please don't worry and wait for my call"

"Ok Natsuki, take care"

"You too and tell Tate I said 'Hello'"

"Sure, bye"

"See ya!"

And the call ended. I sat there looking at it for some time, wondering what Mai wanted to talk about.

"So, how is she?" asked Yamada.

"Fine" I threw the phone back at him "And thanks, although I have new work for you"

"And what is it?"

"I want you to find all possible information about Fujino Shizuru"

* * *

Mini feeds: 

1.

Bad one: SpiderLilies2007 say big thanks that Shiho didn't hear you ;)

Shiho: Who said I didn't! Where is my maki doll? Where is my HiME power?

Bad one: Sorry but you don't have it all in my fic.

Shiho: But I still have gun -pulls it out from nowhere-

Bad one: 0.o SpiderLilies2007 I think you shoul run...

2.

Bad one: Oh! So I can kill who ever I want? -devil laugh- HiME/Otome characters beware!

All characters expect ShiNat: Yaiks! -pull their weapons out- Are you sure about your words? -points at lindred-

Shizuru: I don't mind! At least I will get more screen time with Natsuki!

3.

Bad one: It seems everybody are busy -smirks-

Shizuru: Ara, but where is part with me and Natsuk?

Bad one: Well you see...

Shizuru: -takes out naginata-

Bad one: 0.0

Shizuru: So...?

Bad one: -runs to type new chapter-

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Now I want you all to press button below! 

P.S. Bu the way does anyone know how to make that everybody could review? If yes please message me ;)


	9. Break in

Wow! I uploaded it was a while since I uploaded last time, hope you are still interested to find out what will happen next XD Why it took me so long? Well my original beta for this fuc was very busy so this time it was **ToumaSan** who helped me. So big thanks! And sorry for distrubing you so much :)Anyway I have to warn that you guys that you won't see ShizNat in this chapter, but definetly will see some in next which I'm already writing and have finished the half of it :) Also want to say that this chapter is fully from Natsuki's POV and next one will be from Shizuru's. Now I will send replies to your comments, so wait for them ;)

By the way thanks **ssjx7squall** for some help ;)

**SpiderLilies2007 **Ok, I will take Shizho down -hits shiho on head and puts her into bag- is it better now? Well knowing how Natsuki can be supid sometimes...Anyway I want to say that it is last time when Natsuki does as stupid thing as she will do right now :)

**wulan**Don't worry about your english ;) As yo can see mine isn't good too XD And don't worry I will continue it ;) Some new ideas for this fic has appeared in my mind, so I definetly will continue to write it :) I'm very happy to know that you like it :)

**WARNING: **Natsuki will do another stupid thing! I think it will be last one :)

DISCLAIMER: -all weapons pointed at me, while I lay in bed, covered with bandages- fearing for my life...I will say it... Yes I don't own Mai HiME nor Otome...life is so cruel T.T

* * *

Chapter 9

Break in

PVC Natsuki

I have stayed with Yamada's doctor for about two more days, while he was searching for information about Fujino Shizuru. All that I knew about her was that she is one of the most famous persons in Japan who has a lot of different corporations not only in Japan, but also abroad. 

During these two days, my wounds have healed a little, but of course it wasn't enough. I wasn't allowed to get up, at first the doctor even wanted me to use diapers but I refused and finally he allowed me to go to the toilet. But I have to admit that it wasn't as easy as it seemed at first. My whole body ached but I would never use that thing!

Finally I was able to see Yamada. I was so impatient that the first thing which I said when he came in was…

"Did you find anything?"

"And where is 'Hello'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!" he pressed his lips tighter together "All right! HELLO! Happy? Now tell me what you found out!"

He sighed "You never change, Kuga. Even with so many injuries"

"Oh stop mumbling already! Or do you want to meet Shiho's fate?" I glared.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" his eyes like snakes narrowed, making me shiver a little.

"Ok forget it, so?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing new, all information is the same. She is the owner of Fujino Corporation, which has become even more popular now days. I don't know have you heard it or not, but she is the only Fujino who is alive"

"What do you mean?"

"All her family including their maids and workers were cruelly killed some months ago. She is the only one who stayed alive. You really need to read newspapers from time to time"

"Hmm…" '_Maybe her name really is Fujino Shizuru and she didn't lie to me…After all knowing that only she has survived…But how come Yamada hasn't find anything about her as Snake?' _"Is that all?"

"Well she is also married with Kanzaki Reito" 

"That's all?"

"And what did you expect?"

"Well… maybe something about her dark side?"

"Dark side? Don't think she has one. During whole her life she has never parked car in the wrong place or speed"

"Really? And doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"Well it does, but why are you so interested in her?"

"None of your business! Besides do you have her address?" 

"Yes I do"

"Good"

No more questions were asked and I always liked Yamada for that. He didn't even ask what really happened between me and Shiho and how did I get this awful scar on my face. Remembering that I have it, I clenched my teeth. Then something struck me!

"Hey! Do you have her photo?"

"Yes" he took photo out of his pocket and gave it to me.

I took the photo and looked at it. My heart froze… It really was her… 

"Snake…"

"Huh?"

"That's the Red Snake" I repeated.

"Don't be silly! It can't be her!"

"It is her! I saw her!"

"Y-you saw her? Impossible! No one ever stayed alive after facing her!" Yamada's voice got louder.

"Well, then I'm very lucky!"

"If it's true… Then why the hell do you want to meet her! Are you tired of living? If yes tell me and I will kill you by myself, don't think you will enjoy her way of doing it"

"Well first of all she tried to kill Mai and also took part in Mikoto's death and secondly… Look at my face! I can't forgive her that!"

"Wait, didn't you say you went to Munakata's mansion?"

"I did, but on my way back I met her…" I looked to the side.

"You are crazy Kuga… This time I would like to have my money before you go to her house…" he turned around "And good luck…" with those words he left me.

After our little conversation I could think only about one thing: Fujino Shizuru, the Red Snake. Only the mentioning of her made Yamada to lose his temper. It seems she has scared even those who have never been scared. But remembering the number of killed people by her, it didn't surprise me that Yamada was scared a little. Besides no one knows how many did she really kill…

* * *

I spent one more day in the doctor's secret place, before I felt that I can freely move again, although some moments caused me some pain. Now the only thing I wanted was to go to the Kanzaki's mansion and find out as much as possible. I didn't care that my body was still weak; I just needed to find more about them so I could destroy them later. But first of all as promised I went to see Mai. But before that I had to go to my apartment to change clothes. Clothes which were on me before the accident were destroyed so that the police couldn't find anything. I was given other ones, but they just didn't suit me. I took my bike from Yamada, who kept it in his garage while I was lying in bed and drove away. I dressed into dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and blue jacket with white strips on sides. Jumping back on my bike I drove towards Mai's mansion. 

"_Who is it?"_ was heard voice from radio near main gates.

"It's Kuga Natsuki. I need to meet Mai"

"_Oh Kuga-san! Please come in, Tokiha-san is waiting for you" _

The gates opened and I drove in. Before I could stand from my bike; Mai was already running towards me.

"Natsuki! Finally you came!"

"So happy to see me?"

"Yes! Wait! What is with your face!" shouted Mai while touching scar on my face "How did it happen! And where is your biker suit?"

"Well… I accidentally fell from my bike and here is the result…" I smiled weakly.

"What! I really should take that terrible thing away from you"

"Don't you dare!" I glared "It is my best friend!"

"Big thanks Natsuki! You preferred bike as your best friend than me! You really hurt me right now…"

"N-no! I didn't mean it that way! You are my best friend! And my bike is second …" I added.

"Ok I will forgive you, but you really should be more careful""

"I will!" I replied and then change topic not wanting to lie to her anymore "But anyway why did you want to see me so eagerly?"

"Oh right! Please come with me"

I left helmet on bike's sit and went with Mai to the mansion. Soon I found myself in living room where Tate was already sitting.

"Hello Kuga-san" he greeted me, but somehow darkly.

"Hi" _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Natsuki, please sit down" said Mai, sitting by Tate and pointing to the opposite couch.

I sat down and looked at them with raised eyebrow "So?"

"Natsuki… I know it isn't right to ask you that, but… you see my brother Takumi wants me and Yuichii to come to his mansion and live there for some time, while everything calms down"

"Calm down?"

"Yes, did I tell you that it was Shiho who employed those assassins and who kept Yuichii as prisoner?"

"So it was Shiho?" I made surprised expression.

"Yes, but she is dead…"

"Really?" I looked at Tate from corner of my eyes and saw his unpleasant expression.

"Yes she was killed four days ago, the same day when Tate was brought back and what is more horrible is that Shiho was killed while Yuichii was there"

"And… Do you suspect someone?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, police said it was a girl, to be more correct it was a biker"

"Well there are a lot of girl-bikers around, for example me" I laughed and Mai joined me, but not Tate. He was sitting there and looking at me in a very strange way which I didn't like. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but it is where the main problem begins. As you can see it really isn't safe here anymore. Assassins and killers are running around, killing each other and no one knows who and why. That is why my brother asked me to stay with him. Who knows what else can happen"

"And what kind of help do you need from me?"

"I have hired a detective"

"Detective?" my eyes widened "What for? You already know who wanted to kill you and what is more important she won't be able to do it again"

"True, but you know… after what happened to Mikoto and to Shiho…"

"Why do you care about Shiho? She wanted to kill you!"

"Kuga" said Tate in firm voice.

"Oh come on Tate! This little brat wanted to kill your wife, but you still protect her! Wake up jerk! She was a killer! No, to be more correct she was one of Yakuza bands leaders!"

"But still…"

I didn't let him finish, anger started to boil inside of me. How could someone be so stupid? "Tate I don't like to repeat myself… She was BAD!"

"Calm down you two!" interrupted Mai "I understand your feelings Yuichii, but Natsuki is right"

"I know… I don't know why I started to shout… sorry"

"Hmm" I answered crossing hands on my chest.

Mai sighed "Anyway… now when this new unknown killer has appeared it became even more dangerous and… I want to stop it. I have a lot of money and power. I want to find all the killers and send them to prison"

Mai's idea shocked me "Mai, but you won't be able to stop them all… besides it is too dangerous! If they find out, they will kill you!"

"That is why at the moment I want to find only those two who tried to kill me and… killed Mikoto… I also want to find the one who killed Shiho, so everybody could sleep more peacefully"

The idea about finding me, the one who killed Shiho, didn't make me happy at all "Mai, we already know that one of the killers was the Red Snake. I repeat, the Red Snake! The most famous and bloody killer in our time! No one has ever stayed alive after meeting her!"

"But we are still alive and we have to stop her"

"It's suicide!"

"I won't change my mind"

I opened my mouth trying to say something, stop her. It really was suicide! _'This Snake… She was able to find me back then, after I killed Shiho… No one was, but she… Why didn't she kill me when she had time? She said she will make me suffer…Mai… She needs to hide, not to seek for some sick bastards! If Fujino really wants to make me suffer…she will go after Mai…'_

"And what kind of help do you want from me?"

"I want you to meet the detective. I have called one of the most famous detective offices in Japan which is placed right here in our town and they promised to send the best one. We haven't planned the meeting day yet, but anyway I won't be able to come so could you do it in my place? You already know what I want so… If you will have questions you can always call me"

'_Bulls eye! I can meet so called 'detective' and give her/him wrong information or tell Mai the wrong one. I can't let Mai to get in trouble and I also can't let someone find out about accident between me and Shiho. Besides this detective can be really big pain if she/he will start to push her/his nose where it doesn't have to be and will make my work even more troublesome…' _

"No problem! I'm ready" I answered immediately and Mai's eyes widened.

"Didn't expect that you will agree so quickly"

"You are my friend, aren't you? So it is normal for me to want to help you"

"I'm happy to hear it" Mai smiled.

"Everything for my friend" I answered sweetly but in my head I was laughing like devil.

"Ok, then I will call Takumi and tell him that we are ready to go and also I will call to the detective office to know on what date the detective come will. By the way what day is more comfortable for you?"

"Well I don't have any plans in nearest future but not in the next few days. I have some plans"

"All right, I will call you then. But could you give me your new phone number first?"

"Sure! My number is XXXXXXX"

"Good, wait for my call then"

"I will" I answered standing up from couch "I think I should go now"

"So soon? I thought we could talk about something more pleasant before you leave"

"Do you really want me to stay?"

"Of course! You are my friend! It's natural for me to want to talk to you!" to my surprise Mai sounded hurt.

"Well if you insist" I answered sitting back on the sofa.

"I do" said Mai grinning.

* * *

I stayed with Mai and Tate till evening, chatting about different stuff. During our talk Mai always hugged Tate, pressing him closer to the body. I was so delighted to see smile on her face. She was depressed for too long… But Tate did make me worry… During our talk he always looked at me in a very strange way, like if he was angry at me '_Why does he keep looking at me like this? What did I do? Maybe… No way! Is he mad at me because of Shiho! Didn't I tell him she was bad? It seems we will have to talk…'_

"Well I think it is time for me to leave" I said looking at clock on the wall.

"You can stay here for a night" suggested Mai.

"You are too kind" I smiled.

"Not as kind as you, besides you deserve it! After all you are the one who helped me"

"Me? Kind person? Don't make me laugh!"

"You are you just don't see it"

"Heh" I laughed "Besides I'm sure you would do the same for me if something like this would happen to me, so there was nothing special"

"I would, but don't forget that you were the only one by my side while Yuichii was gone, thank you"

"Anytime" I smiled and stood up.

Mai smiled back and followed after me with Tate by her side. Outside I jumped on bike and put helmet on. I was already going to say goodbye when…

"Kuga wait! I would like to talk with you in private" said Tate in serious voice.

"Sure…" I answered weakly.

"Then I will take you to the gate"

"And what do you want to talk with her about?" asked Mai.

"I just want to ask some questions" he smiled at her.

"Hope you are not going to cheat on me"

"MAI!" this time it was me, but she just laughed.

"Hai hai Natsuki, I know you will say 'no' even if he asks"

"Mai, I will never cheat on you!" protested Tate.

"Ok ok, I will stop" she smiled.

Sighing Tate and I went towards gates. I get off my bike and drove it by my side with helmet on one of the handles.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked when we were without Mai's hearing zone.

"About what happened back then…In Shiho's mansion"

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked although I didn't have any intentions in continuing this conversation.

"Tell me Kuga… Was Shiho your first kill?"

"For my unpleasant experience, yes she was"

"Unpleasant?" he asked looking at me.

"Do you think it is very pleasant to kill someone?" I asked, staring into his brown eyes.

"I'm sure it isn't, but you did kill others back then…guards to be more correct"

"I don't know why I did it…" I answered weakly, lowering my gaze. Memories about that day made me feel sick "I was like hypnotized… I didn't understand what I was doing… I was shocked… adrenaline was running through my veins and straight into my head. The sight of dead Shiho's body made me really frightened. I still have nightmares from time to time"

"If you are so weak, then why did you kill her?'

"Who're you call weak!" I roared glaring at him.

"Alright, alright" he answered quickly fearing for his life. He knows perfectly that I will kick whoever it is if he/she will make me mad "So why did you do that? Didn't you promise me!"

"So that is why you were looking at me in such a strange way!"

"Yes I was! I'm really mad!"

"Fool! I told you she is bad! Are you deaf or stupid!"

"Shiho… she…"

"She wanted to kill me! Doesn't it mean anything? Or did you prefer me to be killed than her?" I asked with tone which demanded an answer.

"I…um…I don't want your death… You are kind person and Mai's friend after all. Besides you helped while I was captured, but Shiho… I just can't be mad at her… I don't know why, but…"

"She is already dead. There is nothing that can be changed. Better start new life and don't stuck in past. I know better than anyone you know…" I answered in low voice, getting on my bike.

"You are right" lonely smile appeared on his face "Please forgive me, I…"

"I forgive you, but please don't start this theme again! And don't tell Mai about me… I promised her that I won't get in troubles anymore…"

"It seems you still can't keep your promise" he looked at me smiling "You haven't changed a lot since our first meeting"

"Nor did you" I started my bike.

"Oh! While I didn't forget!" he said looking into his pockets "here is your phone" and threw my mobile to me.

"Thanks" I answered putting it into my pocket and rode away.

* * *

The next morning Mai called me and informed that meeting will be on Wednesday what means in two days '_Then I have to break in Kanzaki's mansion tonight and find all possible information! But…if I won't come back what then? Maybe I should meet this detective first? But what for? Anyway I will send him/her in wrong way. Now I have to concentrate on my mission! One very important and dangerous one! But my wounds still haven't fully healed… No I can't wait! It has to be done! I need to get away from them as fast as possible!' _I thought about today's night for many times trying to make sure it was the right action and always ended with answer _'Yes'._

Last night I spent my time in my apartment so it would be easier for me to prepare for big adventure. I prepared another biker suit, rope and one of my guns. I like guns, so I have some small collection with them. Some of guns have left with me from my old job. I worked in Special Investigations Team till I got fired… Why? Hmm… Well I have kicked some officer's butt… And who wouldn't! That asshole Takeda was too annoying! I told him million times to stay away from me, but it seems he is stupid one… Well maybe I did lose my job, but at least I haven't seen him ever again from that day, what is very pleasant news. Besides kicking him was so much fun! He lay in hospital for two weeks! Anyway it isn't time to remember my past…

That day I received a call from Yamada, who tried to stop me. It wasn't his duty to do it; he did it on his own will what made me feel somehow better. Although he did ask money before I left, but he still does care about me… Or maybe it is his way to gain more money?

I did translate money on his account before going to my destination. The sun was setting down when I finally arrived towards the mansion. It was a very big house, much bigger than Shiho's and much more impressive. It had some sculptures on the walls which were holding balconies. Most of all sculptures had form of flying golem which looked somehow creepy '_I have feeling that this Reito is a bad one too… Don't think normal people would have decorated their house in such dark way.'_

This mansion was placed, as Shiho's, out of town which made me wonder does every bad guy has its place farther from others? Remembering my days at work it did look like it. Almost all criminals who I knew were leaving away from town and the main reason was so no one would hear or see something. From one point it was logical, but from another people like this gained more suspicions and was the first ones to be checked if something happened. 

I was hiding in the bushes while waiting for night to come and memories ran through my mind. I was so impatient to get in and see what is going on there… The idea of destroying them was becoming even bigger especially when I remembered Snakes words about making Mai suffer '_She is the first one who has to be taken down…'_

The darkness fell upon me giving me sign to start my work '_It's time…'_ As last time I destroyed cameras which were on my way and climbed over the wall using rope. On another side I quickly and swiftly moved towards mansion, trying not to be seen. For my surprise no guard came out to check what is wrong with cameras '_Haven't they noticed yet?' _The only guard that was seen was the one who walked around mansion. But my experience in being invisible didn't go for waste and so I made my way towards main doors which were guarded by two guards. I looked around making sure that no one was around before jumping on them and hitting their heads which made them unconscious. Using my strength I carried the guys to the bushes which were growing around the area as decorations. My wounds still hurt and it made me wonder _'Was it the right idea to come here today?' _But I was so near my target so I didn't even think about going back. It had to be done… 

I opened doors and with prepared gun entered the mansion which was dark although I saw lights in several windows before I entered '_Where now?'_

"Damn it all! Why do I always have to do all dirty work!" was heard an annoyed and angry voice which sounded very familiar…

'_Of course, I will never forget it…' _even though I haven't heard her for a long time, but I will never forget that bitch… The one who put the first scars on my body when all the mess began…_'Nao…'_

Taking a deep breath I quickly ran upstairs to where the voice had come from. The swearing and annoyance of her words just flew around the mansion making me wish to have my revenge even more… I carefully walked through halls trying not to make too much sound. Finally her voice became louder and I understood… She was just some meters away… I pressed my self to the wall and walked to the corner. Slowly I moved my head and saw her…Nao was going straight towards me with all defenses down '_Now is my chance…'_ I hid my head and started to count seconds. When her voice and sounds of footsteps were near me I jumped out of the corner.

"Hi there!" I greeted her with big grin. She backed away watching me with surprised eyes and before she could do anything I continued "That's for hurting Mai!' and punched her into the face, straight into her nose "that is for attacking me!" punch into the stomach what made her bent "that's for making me angry" now I hit her into the face using my knee what made her nose bleed and her fall on floor "And that's for my _**baby**_!" I roared before sending a bullet from my gun "22" into her right knee and gaining loud and painful scream from her '_I had to do it all quietly, but her crying from pain is worth any danger that will come!'_

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" she roared and now I was sure that somebody did hear us.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" I smirked pointing my gun at her.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she roared before her claws grew.

BAH!

I shot and bullet passed near her head and smashing in to the floor "Don't even think about it. Besides you are not in a very good condition to fight me right now" a big grin was plastered all over my face when I looked at her angry and useless form.

"That won't stop me!" she wanted to attack, but pain which my bullet caused was too big, so she fell on her pervious spot, hissing in pain.

"I told you" I said in satisfied voice "Now tell me where is Fujino?" I demanded and girl's eyes widened hearing me to call Snakes real name, which made me smile wider "You know, after seeing her face I don't think it was too hard to find out who she is. After all Fujino is very popular name in Japan and not only here"

She wanted to answer, but suddenly I saw corner of her lips going up. I looked into her deep green eyes which were like mirrors and seeing what is behind them I quickly jumped away, just in time to get away from big sword which landed where I stood some time ago.

"Damn you Nao" cursed woman raising her sword and putting it on her shoulders "How many times do I have to tell you to stop grinning"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to be faster" roared she in reply.

"Look who is talking" she smiled evilly "It is you who got shot not me"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted "I'm still here you know"

As the words were said, a green haired girl looked at me with her purple eyes which sent shivers down my back "It's nice to see you again Kuga-san" big smile appeared on her face when she said it and I really didn't like it. 

"Have we met before?" I asked not remembering her.

"What a short memory you have" she smiled even wider, showing her white teethes "Although I don't blame you. We met only for some minutes…in the hospital" her eyes sparkled when she said last words, making me back a little. 

I never felt so uncomfortable by someone's presence before, but that girl… She looked so creepy, making me shiver. Even Snake didn't make me feel so horrible '_is it possible that she is worse than Fujino?'_

"Hospital?"

"I took you back to your room"

Then I remembered! _'The nurse… whom I saw for the first time knew my name back then… but what was she doing in hospital?' _then Snakes words ran through my head making me shiver from anger now _**'But it wasn't me who poisoned her' **__'So she is the one who did it!'_

"Stop chatting and kill her already!" roared Nao while bleeding and trying to get up. It seems her nose hasn't healed properly because it was bleeding pretty well too.

"Shut up, you already had your chance"

"You…" I hissed, my voice trembled but it did catch their attention "You…"

"Is it all you can say?" she smirked making my blood boil in my vein.

"YOU KILLED MIKOTO!" I shouted and send several bullets in her direction, but all of them were blocked by her stupid, big sword.

"Ah! So now you understand" she smiled even wider.

"DIE!" but before I could shot once more…

SMACK

Deep pain appeared in my head and I fell unconscious on the floor.

PVC Natsuki ends

* * *

Mini feed:

Everybody are forcing me to say Disclaimer...

Bad one: I won't say it! -everybody points weapons at me- ok ok! -sigh- I, so known Bad one have important information...

Nao: Come on already!

Natsuki: Hurry up!

Bad one: Don't hurry me! -death glares were sent in my direction- ...fearing for my life...I...

Everybody: Soooo?

Bad one: I'm wearing nderwear with bunnies! -runs away-

-everybody are confused-

Nao: Did I hear her right? -jaw on floor-

Shizuru: Ara, how cute! Want to see it!

Natsuki: Don't you dare! -grabs Shizuru- author where are you!

Bad one: I better will say such embrassing things than admit that I don't own show! -siff, sniff-

Shiho: Maki maki...

Bad one: 0.0 Where did you get it! And how did you get out from bag!

Shiho: I have my ways...now...MAKI MAKI MAKI!

Bad one: T.T

* * *

Hoe you enjoyed the chapter ;) Will try to upload new one soon ;) Have a nice day :) 


	10. Death or life

Finally I managed to finish it! I'm very sorry for the late update, but I just didn't have inspiration to write anything. But it looks like I'm getting it back :) Hope you are still interested in it. Also want to warn that I'm leaving for holidays and won't be able to update anything till september that's for sure. But till my leave I will try to finish chapter for some other fic, but I don't promise anything!

Also my beta seems to be away, so this chapter isn't checked,sorry!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is storyline...do I really have to say it all the time?

Chapter 10

Death or life

Shizuru's POV

I wish that boring days would pass faster…but reality is cruel…they always last forever. Some ays have passed since I saw Natsuki last time and I still didn't figure out what to do with her. This strange feeling still lingered inside of me giving me a headache.

Almost all the time I spent in training room, trying to get rid of this feeling, to forget about it…to concentrate on my mission… Natsuki had to be killed. I trained not only my physical strength, but mine spirit too. If this girl makes me stop, then I have to concentrate more '_I won't allow her to win…No one stayed alive after facing me and she won't be an exception'_

Today's day wasn't an exception too… As the previous ones I spent it in training room, trying to do all my best. After long training I went to the shower, to wash all sweat away from my body. But I was so tired that this time I decided to take a bath… I lay in the warm water, enjoying all sensations that it send through my body. My muscles relaxed making me sigh in satisfaction. Big smile spread across my face when another naughty and so called sick thought ran through my head. But what can I do? I was spoiled like this from birth '_Natsuki…I till remember taste of your warm blood… I just can't wait to feel it again. I wonder…would bath with your blood be as enjoyable as this one? I think even better…'_ I sighed while grinning like maniac, who I really am…

It was already late when I finally decided to go to my room and take a rest, but… screams of pain stopped me… '_Nao? What's wrong with her?' _I grinned '_Don't tell me that stupid brat is here… Natsuki, when will you become __more __clever' _I sighed '_I wonder how many warnings I have to tell her, to make her understand…'_ I turned around and slowly moved towards source of the noise. On my way I met some guards who were running in the same direction, but I stopped them. I wanted to be the only one who would take her down.

"Don't go… and tell others to keep away from there"

"But Mrs…" started one of them but was immediately silenced by my cold eyes, which looked into his…searching in depths of his soul.

Not saying a word he quickly ran away with others _'weaklings'_ were my thoughts when I continued my journey. A lot of different other noises were heard but most of all Nao's swearing and threats. But soon from her words I understood that I had to hurry, it seemed that Tomoe had appeared and knowing her sick mind, I wouldn't be surprised to see my Natsuki dead. I quickened my space and was already ready to turn around the corner, where I knew everything was happening when I heard Natsuki's angry voice.

"YOU KILLED MIKOTO!"

'_So that bitch Tomoe told her… Oh well, I don't care if Tomoe will be killed. Although don't think Natsuki __a __has chance against her. I have to stop her before it is too late…' _I went out of the corner and saw how Tomoe blocked some of her bullets. Sighing quietly, I walked towards angry girl. Before she could send another bullet into green-haired demon's direction, I knocked her on the head with my strong hand and send her unconscious.

"You shouldn't do that" said smirking Tomoe "I could handle her"

"That is why I knocked her off"

"Huh?"

"Her life belongs to me; I'm the only one who can kill her… Hope I won't have to repeat myself" I answered, sending one of most dangerous glares in her direction.

"S-sure" even though she was crazy one, she still was frightened of me.

"Good, now go and call Reito. Tell him to go to the torture room"

"Torture room?"

"And where do you think he will send her?" I asked while looking at unconscious body near me.

Tomoe smirked "True. Do I have to call men so they would take her?"

"I will do it by myself"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" roared Nao 'Ara, _I almost forgot about her' _"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"You can do whatever you want, I'm not holding you" I said while raising girl from floor.

"BITCH!"

"Watch your language!" roared Tomoe pointing her sword at Nao.

"Shut the fuck up!" she answered while pushing sword away "I need fucking doctor! And also someone to take me to the torture room! I just need to torture that bitch till death!" continued angry girl why pointing with her claws at Natsuki.

"I told you… she is mine…" I answered and started to leave "Tomoe…"

"Yes?"

"Call someone for that weakling"

"WHAT?!" screamed Nao in answer adding some more words, but I didn't care. I just walked away, holding unconscious girl in my arms.

* * *

'_Natsuki…Why did you come? Do you really don't care about what will happen to you? Damn! You made things so __hard __right now! __After __all I'm the only one who has right to kill you, but not now… Not until I will find out about feelings which you make me feel. But Reito…he won't let you go…And if I won't kill you tonight, someone else will do __i__t instead…' _I thought while sitting in dark room on electric chair and looking at girls form which lay on the table some meters away. The more I looked at her, the more I understood that I can't allow her to die today '_But what can I do?'_ Soon the door opened and few figures appeared there, walking into the room one by one. Of course the first one who entered was Reito and after him his right hand Nagi. Also the room was visited by Tomoe who still held her sword and Nao who was carried into the room on stretches by two strong men and with doctor behind.

"Somebody take that bitch away from table and put me there" roared Nao while her eyebrows twitched. Guard which entered as the last ones looked at Reito and waited for his order.

"Hang her on the chains" he ordered with cold voice.

Men quickly ran towards Natsuki and grabbed her into their big, dirty hands. They went to the chains which hang from the ceiling and chained her wrists and left her hang like this, lifeless legs barely touched the cold, stoned floor. After that, angry Nao was put on a table with poor doctor behind her who tried to do something with her knee.

"Move you lazy bastard and do something!" she ordered while hitting doctor on the head.

"I'm trying, but we will need to hospitalize you"

"What?! For how long?"

"Well we need to make operation and then you will need months to recover so your leg could function properly again…" he answered nervously while taking bullet out of bleeding knee.

"MONTHS?! Are you kidding me?! I can't be out of order for so long!" she grabbed him and pulled towards her, not caring that some medic things were piking out of her leg "You have to do something more effective! Your life depends on it!" she roared while long nails grew out of one of the hands and slowly moved towards doctors neck "Understand?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good…" she let him go "Now take this fucking bullet out of my knee you idiot! And somebody give me something heavy so I could throw it in that bitch direction!"

"Calm down Nao, you will have your time" answered Reito quietly while observing Natsuki's hanging body.

"But…" she was ready to protest, but cold glare from her master's direction shut her up "Fine…"

I sat and observed Nao's angry face and how her body shook from impatience to cause Natsuki pain. Before I could say something, Reito's husky voice which could send million of shivers down your spine was heard.

"Wake her" he ordered and soon pail with water was splashed on her and she woke up, slowly opening her eyes "Hello there sleeping beauty" he greeted her while smiling with all 32 teeth "How did you sleep? Hope Shizuru didn't hit you too hard"

'_He called me by name in front of her!_ _No good…_'

"Shut up and let me go you bastard!" roared Natsuki what made me smile '_Energetic and stubborn as always'_

"It's not nice to say 'shut up' and 'bastard' to person in whose house you broke in" he said in his usual calm voice.

"You deserve even worse words, bastard!"

"How rude… and can I ask why?"

"Why? I will tell you why! I don't know who exactly are you but you have three killers in your house and the sickest one is your wife!"

"Ara, really?" he looked at me "I didn't know, guard take her" he said in calm voice, but his idiots did believe and went towards me, but before they could touch me I took dragger out of my purple yukata.

"Touch me and you are dead" fools nervously looked in Reito's direction if like asking what to do, but soon they wished to disappear because of look which he send to them.

"Idiots, I didn't mean it!" he roared on what received Natsuki's smirk "Why are you smiling?"

"Because of idiots you have here"

"Hai, they are real idiots" he said while looking at afraid guard "Do you know why I need them?"

"Have no idea"

"Me either" and before someone could react he took out his gun and shot three men who were ready to grab me some time ago "Now I won't have to think about it anymore" he smiled and looked at Natsuki still holding his gun "Clean here" he ordered to the ones who were still alive.

"H-hai" was nervous reply.

"You are sick one too" Natsuki roared.

"I never said that I'm not" he took her chin into his hand and smiled wider "You have nice face, although this scar ruins everything" he brushed his thumb along it.

"Say thanks to your sick wife" she burst out while trying to get her chin away from him, but she didn't have big problems with it when Reito released his grip.

"My sick wife did it, you say" he looked in my direction with his narrowed eyes '_Damn you Natsuki. Why did you have to open your big mouth?'_ "Plan to explain it Shizuru?" _'Argh! He called my name twice already! Natsuki you really won't live long!'_

"Whatever you mean" I answered in my usual, calm manner.

"When did you put this scar on her face?"

"I didn't do it. It is the second time I meet her"

"Liar! You attacked me after I killed Shiho!"

"Prove it!" I said loudly and stood.

Now Natsuki was at a loose _'And of course she will, because there is no proof that it was me so I can be saved. Reito definitely won't appreciate that I left her alive twice' _

"I don't have proofs…" she answered weakly gaining my smile.

"See"

"But why would I lie in the first place?!" she burst out and pushed forward like trying to crash into me.

"Hmm…" I took my usual thinking pose "And really why would you… Maybe because I'm your enemy? Maybe because you want to get rid of me? And turning everybody against me, especially my husband, I think is a very good opportunity in your case"

"You are pathetic!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Trying to hide the truth although I don't get why! Don't you have to be proud of it?!"

"You really don't know anything in this world…"

"I think I know more than I should!"

"Oh shut up you already!" shouted Nao and threw at her cup with water which was given to her by doctor to drink.

"Nao, I didn't give an order to torture her yet" said Reito.

"Then hurry! I can't control myself any longer! I want to tear her body into million peaces!"

"Reito, didn't we have a deal that her life belongs to me?" I asked him seriously. I couldn't allow any of them to take life from her. After all no one had any business with her as I did, her life MUST belong only to me.

"It was in the past Shizuru…" he answered calmly putting gun back into the pocket "Now is not the case. She knows too much, I can't let her go. Of course if you want you can be the one who will torture her" he smiled.

'_I can't allow them to kill her, but I'm not ready to do it on my own right now too. I just can't do it! What kind of spell did you put on me, Natsuki?'_

"Not fair! I also have full right to torture her!" protested Nao.

"I want to have some fun too!" agreed Tomoe.

"None of you will kill me today…" said Natsuki quietly before shouting "I won't die until I will kill you all!"

"You are not in position to threaten us" said Tomoe smiling.

"You better be quiet" answered Natsuki angrily "With you I have special rates" she warned.

"Are you still mad at me because of that weakling Mikoto?" she asked laughing, but before Natsuki could say a word… I said mine.

"Be quiet Tomoe" I warned making her go silence and look at me with surprise "You have no right to talk about Minagi Mikoto, especially calling her weakling" I looked straight into her eyes making her gulp. Smile appeared on my face, it was always pleasant to know that you can make shiver even such psychos as her "You weren't the one who fought her, it was me… I can say on all hundred percents() that she was great warrior. It's sad that she died from some foolish poison… what an unfair death for such a good warrior"

"It's unusual for you to protect someone who was your enemy" said Reito.

"I always respected great warriors and now when I hear how proud she is about doing NOTHING it makes me mad…" the last part I said in the most dangerous way I could manage and as result Tomoe made some steps back while sweat ran down her pale skin.

The next thing that was heard was Natsuki's loud laugh which made us all to look in her direction "What is so funny?" asked my husband.

"It seems someone has pissed her pants" she laughed "My respect to you snake, after all you can do something good"

"Shut up!" ordered Tomoe.

"No, better you shut up, or do you want her to make you piss once more?" she grinned making Tomoe all angry, but still silencing her.

This time I couldn't help myself, pleasant smile grew on my face _'Natsuki…You really are__ a__ girl without fears or just too stubborn__?__…sad__ly,__ you will have to die…'_

"So Shizuru…" said Reito, gaining my attention "Are you going to torture her or I leave everything to Nao and Tomoe?"

'_What should I do? I just can't kill her and I also can't allow them to find out about my so called wickness…Maybe I could…'_

"Tell me Reito… does she need to die today or can I make her suffer more?"

"Hm, I like in what way you are going" he smiled "Tell me Nagi, what do you think about it?"

Nagi, who all this time was just observing us, came out of the darkness with hands behind him.

"I think it really would be better to do it slowly, we have plenty of time and with such success everybody will be able to take part in it"

"You…you are the one who told me about Shiho! So you are one of this team too?" asked Natsuki who just now noticed his presence in the room.

"Ah, Kuga-san. Glad that you still remember me" he smiled at her but in reply received a glare.

"Now I will definitely not forget you!"

"My, my" he laughed "Don't think it will help you"

"You will see…" she snarled at him.

"So Fujino-san" he looked in my direction still smirking like a little kid "What are you going to do first to her?"

"I…" I went off, not knowing what answer to give _'No, she won't die today nor tomorrow nor in nearest future. She still is an enigma for me and I must find an answer, to look through her…' _Ah" I muttered "I know…" and went towards one of the boxes, which had different equipments which were used for torturing. After looking through some of them, I was able to find what I needed. I took it into my hand and moved towards our prisoner who continued to glare at me, trying to scare me off. To be true, she really looked cute like this and it just amused me, making me smile at her sweetly. I made several more steps before stopping in front of her and as I expected she rose her legs to strike me, but I grabbed them with my strong arm and pressed tightly to my side "I was expecting that from you" she sneered once again as I put my face nearer to her and whispered into her ear, making sure that only she hears me "Bare with it for now…" and let her legs go before pushing the button on equipment which sent electroshock and made her body shiver in pain, but no sounds escaped her beautiful and luscious lips which she clenched tightly, keeping all sounds inside and closing her eyes from pain. I didn't use full power or it would kill her, including the fact that she was wet. But as well I didn't use the lowest energy. Even though I didn't want to kill her yet, I just couldn't miss an opportunity to torture her a little. And I have to admit… seeing Natsuki fighting against pain was more than I hoped to see. I enjoyed the moment, however I couldn't continue like this if I wanted her to stay alive today so I took my thumb from button, making electroshock to stop, giving Natsuki time to catch her breath. She panted heavily, but didn't forget to beam and comment.

"Is it all? Is it all you can do?"

"I just started" and putting level higher, molested her for another time.

As last time whole her muscles tensed, hands clenched in tight fists and I almost could feel how nails were dragging into her soft skin, making it to gash. I stopped torture for another time, she released her fists from where blood started to seep, running down her fingers and on the cold floor. But not looking at all this pain, she still smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" roared Nao "Now is my turn! Give me leash! I will make that bitch cry out loud from sting I will give her!"

"I haven't finished yet"

"Who cares! She didn't shot you!"

"She is my price"

"Then do something! Look at her! She is grinning!"

"Come on guys, give her a chance too or she will start to cry soon" words were said in such sarcastic manner that I just couldn't control a giggle which has left my mouth.

Nao's face turned black from anger, brows crushed together, shaking from spite which was boiling inside her body. I almost could see steam running out from her ears. Hands clenched together, blood started to sip through her fingers. Without thinking she grabbed scissors which lay near her and with full force threw them into Natsuki's direction. I thanked all gods in this and other worlds for my perfect reflexes thanks to which I managed to catch dreadful weapon before it hit its target. My mood immediately became darker; I couldn't forgive her for trying to kill MY Natsuki without permission. My eyes slowly looked at Nao's figure, sending thousands of invisible knives in her direction, hoping that she will die from horror, but for my displease only colour disappeared from her face.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like this?"

"Nao…if you do something like this again, you will die…"

Fearing for her life, she quickly looked at Reito, hoping for some kind of support which she sadly did receive.

"She is right Nao, after all Kuga-san is her toy, but…Shizuru, give others chance too. Besides our dear guest doesn't mind…" he smiled, revealing all his shining teeth. His eyes sparkled with desire when he moved towards Natsuki "You really have such a lovely face, sad that we have to kill you" he said in a sweet voice, holding her chin firmly in his palm.

SMACK

And Reito bent in two, gasping for air and closing his eyes from pain. The kick in guts, always hurts, especially when it is made with such big force. He slowly opened his golden eyes and looked at grinning girl before slapping her across the face so hard that blood rushed from her mouth.

"You can start your torture, Nao" and clenching his teeth went to the side "And Shizuru…"he looked at me over the shoulder "Don't interrupt…"

"Hai…" and stepped back, giving Nao space. I didn't want give her to anybody, but I could easily get in trouble too if I would interrupt.

"Now you are mine!" sneered Nao, eyes shining from happiness.

"Then come and get me!"

"Turn her around!" ordered Nao and her wish was immediately fulfilled by guards "Now give me the leash!"

"Ara, Nao-san. So impatient?" teased Nagi.

"Shut up and watch…" was only reply, before she struck Natsuki's back with leash which had small balls with nails at the end, but no sound escaped her lips what irritated Nao even more "Help me to get up!"

"But you can't!" protested doctor.

"I said..." she roared grabing him by the colar "help me to get up!" and with full force pushed him backwards making him fall.

Guard immidietly ran to her side, holding her by the hands while she tried to stand. The bullet was already taken from her knee which was wrapped in bandages which were already dark red.

"Out of my way you fucking shit!" she roared for another time pushing all of them away. Catching the balance, she firmly stood on one leg while helping another one, but not pushing it on the ground too hard. Instantly she rose the leash and struck Natsuki for another time, but still no sound form her "Cry you bitch!" she struck again "Scream!" but Natsuki's mouth was tightly shut as well as her eyes and fists which were tightly clenched together "SCREAM I SAID!!" Nao lost it...

Her eyes twitched, hand wraped firmly around the leash and she started to strike her furiously making blood split in different directions.

I wanted to kill her right there and then! No, not Natsuki...NAO! She was doing what I had to do, torturing my sweet Natsuki who caught my attention so suddenly and unexpectedly...I was very thankful that she didn't scream. Slowly I moved my gaze around the room to notice smirks upon everybodie's faces, expect Tomoe of course...she was jealouse as much as me right now, maybe even more. Sometimes I have feeling that she is much crazier than me. Soon my gaze returned back to Natsuki whose back was bleeding and blood was driping on the ground. My eyes narrowed when I saw that her body started to relex...it seems she has reached her limit.

"Reito, dear..." I turned to him "I think Kuga-san has enough already, you don't want her to die right now, do you?"

"It seems you are right" he answered still grinning "Nao that's enough"

"WHAT?! She hasn't even screamed yet!"

"She won't" said Nagi, standing right infront of Natsuki "You won't make her scream, at least now. She already has no strengh to do it" and all 32 theeth were seen as his grin widened.

"You will have your chance tomorrow" added Reito.

"What? You promised that I will have a chance!" protested Tomoe.

"Yes, Nao will continue her torture after you"

"But not before me" I interupted.

"Oh well, it seems you won't have your chance after all" sighed Reito closing his eyes.

"NO FUCKING WAY! If I can't make her scream, then I'll kill her now" and with those words she rose leash for another time, to make her last strike. I was already ready to jump at her but froze...Reito was already standing in front of her and holding her wrist in mid air, his eyes still closed '_How did he...'_ ran through my mind as I watched him wide eyed.

"Nao...didn't I just tell you to stop?" Nao gulped, whole anger was immediately replaced by deep fear "If you won't listen to my orders..." his eyes opened, revealing his glden orbs. Flames of fire were dancing in his unemotional eyes and before Nao could react, he crushed her hand making her shout from pain and fall on her knee, losing leash on the way "...I'll kill you..."

"I'm sorry, it won't repeat ever again!"

"I hope so" and let her go, turning to face Nagi "Make sure her wounds are treated so she would be able to take tomorrow's torture"

"Hai, my lord"

"Shizuru come with me. Tomoe, help Nao" and with those words he moved towrds exit.

"Hai, my lord" answered Tomoe and rushed towards Nao who was rubbing her hurt wrist.

"I don't need your help" she roared, trying to get up.

"Like if I care" was Tomoe's hush reply.

Throwing last glance at Natsuki's bleeding body which was carefully taken off the ceiling, I left the room together with Reito.

* * *

It was night, dark and silence night. After Natsuki's torture Reito didn't say a thing to me, nor did I. We were already going to bed when his mobile rang and he had to leave for some business. Two hours past from his leave, but I still hasn't closed my eyes. Thousands of thoughts ran thorugh my head, not allowing me to finally fell asleep '_She will die tomorrow...Nao tortured her too much today, she won't handle it...Damn! It had to be me who would torture her like this, not her! If she will die tomorow, I will be mad for the rest of my life! __**Like if you are not mad already...**__ Shut up! I can't let her die! Not yet...not like this...she fully belongs to me! She is my property! __**Then help her to escape... **__What? __**Let her go...**__But she will be caught! __**Make sure she won't...**__She is too stuborn, do you think she will leave just like this? __**You won't lose anything...**__You are right, I won't...'_ eyes wide awake, I stood from the bed and put on my purple yukata before heading towards torturing room which was guarded by two men.

"Kiyohime..." I wispered to the snake which I was holding in my arms "have fun" I stroke its head before letting it go and making my apearence in front of them.

"Hello" I greeted them, smiling gently.

"Fujino-san? Did something happen?" they asked worriedly.

"Ara, nothing special" my smile changed into grin "I just got bored..." poor guard immediately jumped backwords, crushing into the wall. Cold sweat was running down their bodies, but soon it started to run even faster when their eyes got wide and mouth was hanging open while hands were clecnching upon their chests. Soon their numb, pale bodies fell on the floor "and my snake too..." I added before taking Kiyohime into my arms and opening the door with the spare key, which Reito gave me after I found out about his dark side. Slowly, step by step I went deeper down until I finally reached the door to the torturing room. Trying not to make much noise, I opened it and entered dark room before turning on the lights and going towards cage which could be found at another side of the room. I looked through the twigs, to find a body lieing there under the covers.

"Ara, who do we have here" her body tensed "Ara ara, don't tell me you are scared"

"What do you want from me" was her hush reply, but full with anger "Didn't he say you will torture me tomorrow? Or are you so impatient?"

"Ara, how inviting it wouldn't sound but no. I didn't come to torture you"

"Then what the hell do you want from me? Want to look at yours and thats bitche's handwork?!" her voice became louder.

"I would be quiet in your place, of course if you want to get away from here" I smiled noticing that my words made her quiet.

"Don't mess around with me" she answered after some time.

"Ara, I'm very seriouse right now" slowly, she tried to get up, hissing from pain on its way. Covers fell, revealing her badly hurt back with plenty of deep scars. She turned aroound, sadly, holding cover in front of her and looked straight into my eyes.

"Do you think I will believe such obviouse lie?"

"Well it was enough to make you sit and face me" she furrowed her brows "But I am seriouse"

"Why?"

"I can't let you die, not yet and not like this"

"I always thought that you like to torture people" she smirked.

"I never said I don't, I just don't want to share my bliss with anybody else"

"You are fucking sick and I have no idea how all these idiots around understands you!"

"Kiyohime no"

"What?" she followed ny gaze "Aaaahhh!" and jumped backwards, when she saw my snake, but soon felt sorry, because wounds started to cause her more pain, I could tell it by her expresion.

"Kiyohime I said no" it stopped "Now come here" and it returned back to me "good girl" I stroke it's head.

"What the hell is that?!" she screamed, pointing at my snake "Ah damn! It hurts" she grabbed her back.

"Ara, didn't I say to be more quiet. And Natsuki...you should read more books or at least go to Zoo sometimes. It is a snake"

"That's not what I meant baka!"

I couldn't help it, she was too funny for my own liking, so I started to laugh "Waht's so funny?!"

"Ara, your reactions are prieceless. I definetly can't let you die right now" and opened the door to the cage gaining her puzzled expresion "I told you, I'm letting you go. Upstairs you will find two dead bodies of our men. You can take one of their's jackets. I will go and give some random orders to other ones so your way was clear. We also found your motorbike, it is in garage. But no worries, I will open it. Key will lie on your bike's sit. I also will open the gates, just give me about ten minutes to do it all"

"Why? Aren't you scared of what your husband can do to you after he will find out that you helped me?"

"Who do you think I am? I never knew what means fear as well as love. Besides he isn't here right now and it will take him some time before he will find out that it is my fault that you have escaped"

"You are definetly not in your mind!"

"Ara, didn't I already tell you that I wish to toy with you a little bit longer" I turned around "so don't dissapoint me. Because if you will die now..." I looked over my shoulder, looking straight into her eyes, my gaze made her back "I will kill Tokiha-san and all others who are dear for you, to makeup for your death" and moved towards the door.

"Why are you turning your back? Aren't you scared that I can attack you?"

"In such condition as yours...don't think so. Why else would I make your way clear then?" I stopped near the door "and one more thing...don't make anymore of your stupid and unthinkable things like this or when you attacked Shiho-san. If it will be needed...we will find you without your help" and with those words I left.

As promised I got disposed of the guard which would stood in her way and sent them somewhere else and of course not without using my dadly glare. After finishing all my work, I opened the gates, but just a bit so no one would notice it, and went back into the house. I entered my room and put Kiyohime back into it's place before climbing into the bed, under the covers. I closed my eyes and suddenly some noise caught my ears. The sound of opening door _'Reito? It can't be him, not yet...don't tell me...'_

"Ara, ara you are really stuborn one aren't you?" '_It seems I was right after all, I won't lose anything...'_

* * *

Mini feed:

Bad one: Ok, are everybody here? -looks at the crowd who has annoyed expresions on their faces-

Nao: Why in the world did you gather us all here?

Bad one: I have a request...

Nao: 100 yen.

Bad one: WHA?! But I didn't even say what kind of request!

Nao: 200 yen.

Bad one: Damn!

Nao: 300 yen.

Bad one: For what?!

Nao: For taking my time.

Bad one: 0.0 OK! I will be fast! I have lost my muse and inspiration! Has anybody seen it?

Everybody: 0.o

Natsuki: Shiho are you sure you haven't overdone it last time? It seems she got crazy...

Bad one: I'm not crazy!

Natsuki -whispers- yeh, right. Then since when inspiration and muse are real ones...

Bad one: Then since when are you real too?!

Nao: It just proves that you are crazy.

Bad one: You are so mean T.T

Shizuru: Ara, ara don't cry -hugs me- let's go and look for your inspiration, ok? -Bad one nods- Did you looked for it under your bed?

Bad one: 0.0 NO! I will checke it right now! -runs away-

Everybody -sweatdrops-

Natsuki: She is hopeles...

Nao: And she has to pay me 2000 yen...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I was thinking here and I decided that I will make all characters older than I originally planned or story might not work...after all I will add more characters later ;) I will change their ages later and will inform you about it ;)

Have a nice day ;)


	11. Escape

Hello everybody! I'm almost back from my holidays! But I had notebook with me so I had time to type some chapters :) Although this one wasn't checked by beta as well. Hope next ones will be ;) Anyway hope that you will enjoy it :) Tell me what you think about it ;) And I'm sure that here is something that you will like :p

P.S.Also I finished chapter for 'Angel' so wait for update there too ;)

DISCLAMER: Yeh yeh, I down't own it...Happy? Me not T.T

* * *

Chapter 11

Escape

"Ara, ara you are really stuborn one, aren't you?" and the door closed, being followed by the sound of turning key "Didn't I tell you to leave?" I asked turning around.

"Don't move" she ordered me and I stopped "Don't move or I'll shoot you"

"Ara, didn't know that knives can shoot"

"Knives?"

"Hai, you are holding a knife, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not"

"I know you do, after all I took guns away from the guard which I left near torture room. Good thing I did" I smiled to myself. And yes, I did take guards guns with me, after all I never said that I will describe all my actions.

"I could take gun from someone else"

"No, you are too weak to atack someone right now. Besides someone could find the body"

"And what about those?"

"Natsuki...do I really have to describe all your moves? You hided them in torture room. But it won't take much time for guards to figure out that something is wrong, so I would reccomend you to leave now while you have chance"

"And please you? So you could find me later and kill then? I'm not your toy! I won't do as you wish!"

"Then Tokiha-san isn't important for you? Alright, she will follow you soon...or maybe not..." I turned around fully and saw the girl standing not far from my bed, with raised weapon.

"I said don't move!"

"I will kill her slowly...step by step...I will cut her into thousand of pieces"

"No!" she roared and lounched herself on me, but I am faster...before she has reached my bed, I was already standing behind her...holding her armed hand and with other pressing dragger to her throat...that's right...I always keep dragger underneath my pillow...

My smile widened feeling how her body froze...even her breathing became slower. Slowly I pushed my face into her hair, inhaliting it's aroma...Even though she was dirty, she still smelled nice...

"Ara, and what do you think you were doing?" I rose my head "Nat-su-ki..." and whispered into her ear, making preasure in my voice at every sylab. Her body shivered, sending electroshock through all my nerves.

"What...are...you... waiting? Kill me!"she pushed her head forward, making more preasure with her throat to my dragger.

"Natsuki..." I continued to whisper into her ear, enjoying every shiver of her weak body which was fully under my control... _'No...that's not enough...' _"Natsuki...do you ever listen to what I say?"

"I do...but I always hope that you will change your mind..." her voice was weak and turned into whisper.

"You hope too much...I won't change my mind" and with force I turned her around and pushed backwards before jumping on her like prediator jumps on its pray. As soon as we landed on my bed, I grabbed both of her hands with mine, holding them upon her head, while my dragger was in my mouth, holding it pirate way.

Her widened from surprice green orbs, stared straight ino my dead red rubies which held no emotions...or maybe one..._desire..._

"What now?" she asked.

"I wonder..." I said through clenched teeth and took her both hands with one and with another threw her knife of the bed before taking dragger out of my mouth "We are in such nice position with you..." and put dragger near her throat for another time. Her face immediately lit up with crimson blush. Grinning like a cat I leaned forward and the closer I get, the redder she got. When our noses were about to touch, I moved my lips to her ear "And it makes me want to do dirty things to you..." and licked her ear, gaining a soft gasp from her.

"You are VERY sick! I thought you are straight!"

"I can be whoever I want and whenever I want..." I breathed into her ear "Right now I want to be gay..." and took her earlobe between my teeth, biting it gently and earning even louder gasp from her "I don't know why...but everytime I see you...you awake strange feelings inside of me... I never felt it before..."

"Oh really?" her voice shook "What kind of feelings?" her voice trembled slightly.

"Right now..._desire_" last word I pronauncase as sensually as I could, her body froze...I bet she never expected to get raped...well not by me that's for sure.

"Didn't you t-tell me to leave?"

"Ara, now when all my body is earning for you, you want to leave? Ikezu..." and bited on her neck, this time she moaned.

"I-ikezu?"

"In Kyoto it means _meanie_..."

"Kyoto? Y-you are from Kyoto? N-now I understand why y-you have such weird accent..."

"Ara, you don't like it?"

"Why should I?"

"Ikezu...I thought you enjoyed to hear it...after all your body is reacting in such a nice way every time I speak into your ear..."

"You are imagining things..."

"Really?"

"Y-yes!"

I licked along her coloarbone, earning a moan this time _"What a nice sound...if she won't stop I won't be able to stop...but I don't want to..."_

"Ara, it seams you enjoy not only my voice, but my touch as well...maybe you want me too?"

"Never!"

"Then why don't you struggle to escape?" now my grin was as big as ever. I looked up to see her shocked face. After some seconds shock dissapeared and she immediately pushed me off her "_Ara...it seems I was enjoying myself too much...I lost control over her. Oh well, at least she still have __a __chanse to escape' _she immediately jumped of bed and grabbed the knife. I knealed on the bed still grinning, pressing dragger to my lips...

"You...crazy...bitch..." she stared at me with horrified expresion, her voice and body trembling so lightly...burning another wave of desire inside of me.

"You should leave now, if you still want to get away alive" I stood up and went towards the door, like nothing happend just now, and unlocked it "Guard still has to be away, but if no..." I opened the drawer near my bed and threw a gun with muffle towards her "Get rid of them..." and lay back on my bed.

She stared at me like if I had lost my mind, how wrong she was...I lost it long time ago...although maybe right now I lost it for another time.

"You do know that I can shoot you right now and here" she took it into her hand.

"Go ahead...but I know you won't" I grinned at her.

"Want to bet? No one is here, I can kill you and still get away"

"Then do it...don't think you will have a chance like this again" she aimed the gun and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain which never came. Instead I heard footsteps nearing to the door, I opened my eyes to see her opening it.

"Not today" she whispered and left the room.

I sat on the bed for some time, before grinning from ear to ear and standing up to get my snake. I took it into my arms and plentied a sweet kiss upon her head "It seems things are getting much more interesting, don't you think?"

PVC Shizuru ends

_

* * *

_

"What in the world is wrong with me?! Why the fucking hell I didn't kill her right now?! I had such perfect chance and I lost it not even knowing why!'

millions of curses and questions rushed through my head while I ran down the corridor, towards stairs _'What did she do to me? What?! She molested me and almost raped, but I didn't do a fuck to get rid of her! I just lay there fully under her mercy and moaning under her touch! I one more time repeat...HER! Not HIM but HER! I'm not even interested in this kind of things! Relationship is troublesome and boring! Wait! Did I say relationship? With that crazy bitch?! I lost my mind!' _I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice how I got to the garage! I quickly looked around and noticed my bike. As promised keys and helmet lay upon it _'At least she is not a liar...' _I jumped on the bike and winced from pain _'Right...it's because of pain...I lost my mind because of pain' _and turned on the engine before rushing through the door and towards the gates which were...CLOSED! _'I take my words back, she is a liar!' _I gained big speed and it took me quiet a time before I stopped fully, turning on the way. I looked around searching for the exit but instead heard voices of guard who heard the roar of my bike _'__That fucking bitch will die! I will give her the worst death possible! I..._' My cursing immediately stopped as I noticed that gates WERE opened! _'Oh that little...!' _but I couldn't finish my thought...

"Stop her!" roared someone.

Not wasting any second, I opened the gate and rushed through it at full speed, throwing ground backwards. I rode as fast as I could, to get further away from that horrible mansion, to hide somewhere...I definetly didn't want to get back so soon, to meet all those crazy people...especially her... '_Snake'_ I rode even faster...I was sure that right now about dozen of cars were chasing after me. Suddenly I saw petrol station and without thinking twice rode towards it, parking my bike behind the building so it couldn't be seen. Making sure that no one was driving near, I ran towards window where young guy was sitting.

"I need to call, now!"

"It is petrol station" answered the guy reading a newspaper.

"And what? I know that you have phone!"

"We are not allowed to give it to anybody" not raising his head.

"Jus one call! Please! No one will find out!"

"No"

"Damn, if you won't give me to call, you'll die!"

"Are you trying to frighten me?"

"No, but the guys who are after me will!" this made him to look at me.

"Are you chased by somebody?"

"Yes!"

"Still can't" and started to read again.

"WAH?! Are you and idiot?! If you won't give the fucking phone, I will kill you then!"

"I'll just call the police"

"I'll give you money!"

"Money first"

"I don't have them with me right now!"

"It can't be helped then"

"What the fuck do I have to do to get to the phone?!" he looked up.

"Undress"

BAM!

Bullet flew near his ear, my temper was lost _'Good thing I have mufle'_ "Don't...move" I hissed.

"It was a joke!" he protested holding hands high in the air, finally he believed that I was seriouse.

"Shut up! Now...slowly give me the phone"

"It is in another end of the room" he replied, shaking a little.

"Give me your mobile"

"I don't..."

"NOW!" he jumped in his seat and his mobile was already in my hand, but his hands high in the air "Good, now stay like you are and everything will be fine" and not lowering the gun I dialed the number.

_"Who?" _answered Yamada's voice.

"It's me"

_"Kuga? You are still alive?" _he asked a little bit surprised.

"And did you hope that I will die?"

_"Of course no! Otherwise it would mean that I don't care about my customers, besides..." _I heard him chuckle "Thanks to that I just won 5000 yen!"

"Eh?! You maid bets on me?!" I shouted, shaking the gun angrily "And you don't dare to move!" I warned the guy who was slowly lowering his hands, but soon they were up again.

_"With whom are you talking there? Besides who's phone are you using? Didn't I warn you to not give my number to whoever you want"_

"I had to do it! I really need your help right now or you will lose your bet with whoever you made it!"

_"I'm listening" _his voice became dead seriouse.

"I'm at the petrol station called...what's the name of the station?" I asked a worker.

"Dragon"

"I'm at the petrol station called Dragon. Somewhere not far from Kanzaki's mansion. I need you to get here as fast as possible and pick me up with my bike before Kanzaki's bodyguards will find me. Oh, and also you will have to deal with the worker at station, whose mobile I'm using right now"

_"And where is he?" _I heard him breath hard, what meant that he was already on his way.

"Sitting in front of me" the roars of cars were heard "Shit! They are near!"

_"Calm down Kuga, I'm almost there. Just hide somewhere and make sure that that guy wouldn't call the police"_

"Easy to say!"

_"I know you can do it" _and hang the phone.

"Hey! Wait! Damn!" I threw phone through the small window "You! Open fully the window! Hurry!" I didn't have to repeat twice, because he did as I said immediately. As soon as window was opened, I jumped into it "Now close it! Fast!" and it instantly was closed just in time, because roar of cars was really loud and soon I heard how they passed by. I sighed in relief... "Hey you!" guy froze "What's your name?"

"KeiKuchi"

"Listen Keikuchi, if you will do as I tell you everything will be fine and you will even receive a reward, but...if I will find out that you betrayed me..." I glared, he gulped "I will make you wish that you would never born, understand?" he nodded "Good" suddenly sound of cars engine was heard "If someone will ask for me, say you didn't see me!" I sat on floor next to him.

Then hard footsteps were heard, nearing towards us "Hey boy! Where is she?" my eyese widened from joy, never expected to be so happy to hear his voice.

"Yama..." I jumped up, but seeing his glare I overthought the name which I planned to say "...moto...I'm so happy that you are here!"

"Where is your bike?"

"Behind the building"

"Boy, take" he handed pack of money to the guy who looked at him with scared eyes "I think she already warned you about what is waiting for you if you tell anybody what just happened and who you saw" he shook his head several times "Good, now open the door and let her out"

The door was immediately opened "Get into the truck" he ordered and I did as was told. It took only several seconds before my bike was parked into truck as well. Closing the doors, he then jumed into the car and turned on the engine.

"Thanks for the help" I thanked through grating of the window which connected truck and cabine.

"I hope you understand what it will cost you"

"I do"

"Good"

We didn't drive too far from station as we noticed guards to come back. Carefully Yamada took out a small TV screen and turned it on and from what I saw, I could tell that it was petrol station which I just left and to which our enemy was nearing.

"Will he keep his mouth shut, how do you think?"

"He will...in about 3 seconds" and pressed a button on remote control which lay near him.

"What do you...?" but before I could finish sentance, a loud

explotion was heard.

* * *

Mini feed

Bad one: Yay! I found my inspiration! -runs around like crazy-

-Everybody sweatdroping-

Nao: Finally we won't have to do stupid things.

Shizuru: Ara, and I even got moment with Natsuki!

Bad one:Yep! Now when I'm back in form, I will be able to write down scenes like this even more!

Shizuru: Ara! -faints from massive nosebleed-

Natsuki: Shizuru! -runs towards her-

Bad one: Although not very soon.

Shizuru: WHAT?! -jumps on her feer with bad aura around her-

Natsuki: S-shiz-zuru... -backs away-

Bad one: Hmm...what should I write instead... -doesn't notice Shizuru behind with naginata- Oh yeh! Maybe Natsuki should do something stupid again? Then it means she will have to face Nao and Tomoe one more time! It seems she will have to kick their asses this time before getting hurt. Excelent idea! What do you guys think about it? -turns around-

Shizuru: No more moments with Natsuki in nearest future? -her eye twiches-

Natsuki: Me being stupid for another time? -clenches her fists-

Nao: Me being kicked by that mayo-crazy-bitch? -grows her nails-

Tomoe: My Shizuru-onesama in one bed with HER?! -in one of her crazy moods-

Bad one: Eh...you don't like it?

Shizuru, Natsuki, Nao, Tomoe: DIE!

Bad one: Aaaahhhh! Somebody help! They are on period again! -runs away-

Reito: Here they go again -sips his tea-

* * *

Well it was shortere than last one...but it had ShizNat moment! :p Anyway review! So I wouldn't lose my inspiration again ;)


	12. Who! You!

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter! It has to have less mistakes because **Urooj** has checked it ;) Although I made some corrections later hehe... Anyway **Urooj **thanks for your help and time

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Mai HiME/Otome.

* * *

Chapter 12

Who? You!

Normal POV

The dark night covered everything in black. Only the moon was shining above and illuminating the paths. Wait, did I say only the moon? No. There was a big fire seen from different places that took place after a loud explosion.

The police were there as well as were the firefighters, who worked hard to put out the fire. The ambulance arrived too but there were no use for them because everyone was dead, one way or another, either by the explosion which tore them to shreds or they were burnt alive. The police were running back and forth, searching for evidence but nothing could be found. They tried to find any witnesses, but sadly at this moment no one was near. People have started gathering after the explosion.

Then out of nowhere, another police car appeared in the view, driving at a high speed. The car immediately stopped leaving black lines behind it and its road tracks steaming. Noticing who had arrived, everyone sighed, preparing for the worst. The door swung open and if it were to be pushed any harder, it would break. With a loud thud, two big boots appeared from the car, which were soon followed by other parts of the body including a loud voice.

"Move it! Move it! Move your lucky asses!"

"It's lazy asses, Haruka-san." Answered another girl, getting out of the same car. "And next time I'll be driving"

"Eh?! Why so?!" Asked the loud blonde.

"Every time you drive, I'm scared for my life even more than walking alone in dark streets where there are hundreds of murders, ready to kill you at any moment."

"I was driving carefully this time!"

"And what about the mailbox that you smashed on the way here? Or trash bin? Not to mention that you woke half the city while driving here and almost knocked down an old lady!"

"But I didn't knock her down, did I?"

"Thank god you didn't! I don't want to lose a job because of your driving skills!"

"Suzushiro-san! Gallagher-san!" Shouted one of policeman's.

"How many times do I have to ask you to simply call me Sara?"

"Hai!"

"Now split it out." Haruka ordered.

"We have found six bodies; all of them are Kanzaki's and Fujino's bodyguards."

"Him and that bubuzuke again?? Why is it that when there's a mystery case I have to solve, their names are always there?"

"Maybe because there is something that they're hiding." Suggested Sara who had already opened her file and wrote details on a sheet of paper.

" Let's go inspector. We're going to pay them a visit." Haruka said as she headed back to the car.

"We are not going anywhere, young lady!" Protested Sara, while putting hands on her hips "We still have a lot of work to do here."

"Butt..."

"It's but!

"That's what I said!"

"Come here, now!"

"Damn..." Grumbled Haruka and went back to her investigator.

* * *

Natsuki's POV

"How could you? I promised him that he'd be alive!" I shouted sitting on the bed, covered in bandages.

Yamada had already taken me to his friend doctor who always reminded me of an alien and why wouldn't he? His head looked like a pear turned over and he always looked like he didn't care about anything. I'm pretty sure he's already experimented on himself before. Anyways, I was already in his little truck-like hospital. My back was fully bandaged including some of my front parts and I also took some pain killers. I was really surprised that I didn't feel any pain when I tried to escape, but once everything calmed down, the pain returned at full force. Even some old wounds had opened again and I fainted in Yamada's truck. But now I felt much better, although I think it's all thanks to the pain killers. And now I have a chance to talk to Yamada, who brought me here, yet left me.

"He's alive." He answered calmly.

"How? The gas station exploded!"

"If he's listened to me, then he's fine. Besides the police didn't find his body."

"Listened to what?"

"After you got into truck, I told him to leave. I'm sure he's fine, but I'll have to have a chat with him. We don't want him to betray us, do we?"

"All right I trust you. Still why did you have to blow it up?"

"To make police to go wrong way."

"How?"

"You'll find out later." I pouted before looking at doctor who was filling in some papers. Hearing that we finished our argument, he turned around.

"Now, Kuga-san needs proper rest and I'll repeat it one more time. PROPER rest. What that means is several weeks without any adventures. Of course if you want to die, you can continue whatever you're doing there, although it will be a pity. You're my best customer after all, it will be a tragedy to lose you."Under words lose you I could clearly hear _lose your money _but I didn't say anything. After all, I was alive thanks to him even though I had complains about something else.

"I can't stay here! I have a lot of things to do! Ouch!" I grabbed my side.

"See." Yamada commented. "You will have to stay, because I also don't want to lose such a nice customer." He winked and I glared at him, even though he was trying to cheer me up."Besides you are my only female customer and that means every time you get here, I get a free strip show." he grinned.

"YAMADA!" I roared covering my chest with a blanket, my whole body red from embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed while lighting up his cigarette.

"No smoking." The doctor said calmly.

"Oh, sorry. I forget every time." he laughed pushing cigarette into sole of his boot.

"You are unusually happy today." I noticed.

"Well why shouldn't I? You're going to pay me today, and I haven't even spent the last payment!. I wonder thought, where do you get your money from when you don't even work?

"That's none of your business."

"Fine." Yamada's smile disappeared and he grew serious once again "Now about the work at hand. You're living arrangements have been changed. Right now you'll leave this city and the people in it, your motorbike will be confiscated so you can't get into trouble."

"WHAT?! I'm not going to pay for this! Ouch!"

"Don't worry; you don't have to pay for a thing. I will pay for everything. Also all your things have been moved already."

"You can't force me!"

"I'm not going to; I just want to keep you safe. After a month's worth of rest you'll be taken somewhere closer to the city"

"Why do you care?"

"I told you, you are one of my best customers. Besides, I'm sure your so called friends" he made a hint on word _friends_ "already know where you live. So you have to change your location of living anyway."

"But in two days I have too meet Mai's detective."

"I'll take you there"

"And what about Kanzaki and Fujino? If I won't be found, Mai will be in danger!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, even in the near future."

"Eh?"

"Mai is staying with her brother which means there will always be a guard around her. Security for her has been doubled if not tripled. His wife also has her own guards too." I must have looked confused but Yamada didn't pay attention to it. "Besides I don't think Kanzaki and Fujino would be able to do anything more than they already have. "

"Why is that?"

"Well don't forget that they are both owners of big organizations, legal organizations. Kanzaki's vacation ends tonight and he has to leave tonight, but Fujino's will end in two days."

"What a coincidence…"

"Also I don't think Suzushiro-san will be easy on them."

"Wait, did you say Suzushiro?"

"Hai, she is a prosecutor now."

"That big mouth?!" I started to laugh. "I can't believe she's still working! Ouch, ouch!" I tried to stop laughing, although it was hard to do because every time I imagined Suzushiro, I couldn't help but laugh. And I hardly laughed. "Who is her partner now? Her investigator? Or has no one agreed to be around her?"

"No, she does have a partner. Sara Gallagher is her new partner and I've got to say the roles switch. It seems that Suzushiro has become the frightened one, not her partner."

"Really?" I looked surprised.

"Hai, and she is always correcting her."

"Finally someone has the courage to correct her."

"All right, now get some rest. For next two days you will be staying here. I will get some clothes for you and then we will go to Tokiha's mansion. After that you will be taken to your new place."

"I got it."

"Good." He turned around and opened the door.

"Yamada!" I shouted and he turned around to look at me "Thank you." I smiled weakly and he smiled back lighting up his cigarette for another time and leaving.

Natsuki's POV ends.

* * *

Normal POV

The skies were turning bright, making darkness to disappear. The sun was slowly rising, trying to reach the top and shine brightly above the world, warming it with its rays. All were asleep, and nobody was able to witness such a beautiful awakening except Nagi who was sitting in his room, near the window behind the curtains, already dressed for the day. No one could see him behind the curtains, but he could see everybody and right now he saw how three police cars enter the gates, then drive towards the entrance door. With an empty gaze he observed them until the police officers entered the building. Not looking away, he dialed a number. Several rings later the phone was answered.

_"What?"_

"You could say hello first" He said a little grinning.

_"I'm in a meeting, what do you want?"_

"We have a problem...Kuga-san has escaped"

_"WHAT?!"_

"Quiet there. Didn't you say you were in a meeting?"

_"Fuck the meeting! What happened?"_

"Well she somehow got out from the cage. There were two bodyguards dead and she visited Fujino's room before she left."

_"Is Shizuru fine?"_

"Never felt better...she looked quiet happy after Kuga-san left."

_"How do you know?"_

"I stood behind the corner."

_"How could Shizuru let her escape when she was straight in her hands?!"_

"It didn't look like she wanted her to die, it looked like the other way. Besides Kuga-san wasn't noticed by anyone until she reached the gates"

_"How is it possible?! Where were the guards?!"_

"Good question. It looked like somebody has cleaned the way for her."

_"Shizuru."_ He hissed.

"Most likely, besides we have guests right now."

_"WHO?!"_ It looked like Reito was getting angrier with every new information.

"Police...with Suzushiro-san in the lead."

_"Damn that bitch! When will she get fired?. Besides shouldn't she be sitting in the office right now? She's a prosecutor now!"_

"You know her, she never liked to sit in office and do paperwork. So from what I've heard, she is always with her investigator who does double work."

_"Damn and I can't even come and greet her. Besides why did she even arrive?"_

"I don't know"

_"Then find out!"_

"Hai, but when are you coming back?"

_"In about two or three days, because after this meeting I'm going on another one in America"_

"I see...so what do you want me to do then?"

_"Find out why Suzushiro and others are here, keep her nose away from our business and take good look after Shizuru...and do it yourself."_ He added.

"Will be done."

_"Good, keep in touch with me"_

"Hai." The line went dead..

Grinning, Nagi put the phone away.

Normal POV ends

* * *

Shizuru's POV

_'How annoying'_ and _'when will she shut up'_ were the thoughts that ran through my mind several times while I sat on the couch and listened to attorney Suzushiro-san who was, talking non-stop or to be more accurate, shouting non-stop and walking back and forth with her investigator behind her who was correcting her every sentence. Even though it happened about a year ago, I still can't believe that she's become a prosecutor, although she looks more the investigator, putting her nose in places where it didn't belong.

When I met her for the first time, she was a simple police officer who was always present at every crime place and acted like she was the boss. For several times, she almost got fired, but somehow she managed to stay. When I found out that she had become a prosecutor, I was surprised. I never thought that she would make it so far. I still think that the profession of an investigator suits her more even though she's more suited to work in the farm. I mean, her intelligence would be enough for it, but I don't think it would stop her from getting into other people's lives.

An hour passed and she still hasn't ended her speech. I was losing my patience and it seemed the investigator noticed this as well, though Suzushiro didn't notice a thing.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked, not able to listen to her anymore.

"What do I want from you?!" She shouted in disbelieve making my headache worse. "Sara can you believe that? All this time I was telling her the details of the case and she is asking me what do I want?"

"You know...I lost track of your thoughts as well..." Sara sighed holding her notebook.

"WHAT? Do I have to repeat everything again?"

"No!" Sara and I answered in one voice. Haruka-san looked at us with wide eyes.

"Ehm." The investigator cleared her throat "Can I explain everything?"

"Go ahead." Haruka said, clearly disappointed and sat on coach.

The investigator turned around to face me. Before starting to talk, she looked through papers which were held in her hands. "Tell me Fujino-san...what were you doing at about 3 o'clock in the morning today?"

"Sleeping" I answered like if it was the most obvious thing.

"And what were your guards doing?"

"Guarding of course."

"Did you or your husband give any orders, for example to leave the mansion for something."

"As I've said my husband is away for a meeting and I was sleeping"

"Maybe your guards left to get some gas?"

"Impossible, we have our own gas station here."

"Then how can you explain the fact that several of your guards were found dead tonight?"

"They simply disobeyed my orders."

"And how could you not know about it?"

"Do you know a lot while you are sleeping?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I have several more questions."

"What are they?"

"Do you or your husband have any enemies or maybe someone tried to scare you?"

"No." _'Scare me? Don't make me laugh!'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am and I have no idea who would kill my guards. They were probably after them, not me. I don't know why or how long my guards have been going out, without my permission."

"And you had no idea about it?"

"Didn't I say that already? We'll be more careful from now on."

"Then how will you explain that dark baking lines near the entrance?" shouted Haruka jumping from her seat.

"Braking lines, bra-king, not baking Haruka-san."

"That's what I said!"

"All right, all right, so...how do you explain it?" The investigator faced me once more.

I was trapped. I didn't know how to answer; after all I never expected something like this. But I had to say something and quickly.

"Maybe they were in hurry, I do not know."

Sara was going to further her interrogation when someone interrupted us..

"Aren't there too many questions tonight?" Nagi was slowly entering the room smiling like a fox "The sun has risen, Fujino-san needs to prepare for work."

'_Work? Aren't I on vacation?' _I looked at Nagi who passed by me, but did throw a glance in my way. The look in his eyes told me everything _'That fox for a kid'. _I smiled weakly at him.

"And you are?" Sara asked while pushing her glasses up.

"Nagi, Homuro Nagi. The family's loyal servant" He bent down in a bow.

"I see...all right then we'll come another day when will that be possible?"

Before I could say anything, Nagi answered. "How about in two days? Kanzaki-san will be here as well then."

"In two days?" Suzushiro hollered out. "No wa..." Her mouth was covered by Sara's hands..

"Great, then we will come back in two days. Although there is one more thing." Sara continued as she kept Suzushiro's mouth shut, who was struggling to get way. I grinned at this perfect picture. '_Finally there is someone who can keep her mouth shut'_

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need to look around."

"Go ahead." I looked at him surprised. "There isn't anything to hide,"

"Thank you, then we will be off." Sara grabbed Suzushiro by the collar of her shirt, while still holding her mouth shut, walked away. When I was sure that they were out of an earshot, I jumped off the coach and hissed.

"What do you think you are doing? What if they will decide to check torture room?"

"Don't worry, we're remodeling that room." He winked.

"Something like that won't stop her."

"We will have to take care of her."

"The police would get suspicious."

"Don't worry." Were his last words before he left, leaving me speechless, but it didn't last long._ 'Nagi, that brat...well it seems I have to prepare to go to my invisible work...' _And I left the room to change.

Shizuru's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

Sara went down the corridor, pulling her chief behind her and still holding her mouth but soon Suzushiro was able to get away and a loud voice ran through the corridors.

"Why did you shout my mouth?!"

"Shut not shout and it was necessary."

"Necessary? Are you joking? I can't wait for two days!"

"You have to if you want to find something. Right now, lets get a good look around house. Oh and one more thing," she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number "Hello, Irina is that you? Good, I need you to arrive at Kanzaki's mansion, I hope you know where it is. No, you will have to work with breaking path. Good, we will be waiting." And hang up

"Breaking path?" Asked Haruka, confused "What for?"

"There is something suspicious about them. I don't know exactly what it is but it's better to check."

"Good work Sara!"

"Thank you Haruka-san"

"Now, where are we going?"

"I don't know. How about this door?" She questioned and pointed at the door in the end of the corridor, which was guarded.

"Ok, lets go." Without waiting, Haruka was already on her way. "Hey you two! Get out of the way!"

"You are not allowed to enter it." One of the guards answered.

"What?! Do you know who I am?"

"I do, but you are not allowed. We are remodeling this room , so please leave"

"Who cares about stupid modeling? Just let me in!"

"Remodeling, Haruka-san"

"That's what I said!"

"So you have remodeling, work going on in there?" continued Sara.

"That's right."

"When will it end?"

"We don't know."

"I see...I guess we'll check the other rooms "Sara smiled.

"What?" Haruka's jaw hit the floor "How can you just leave?"

"There are plenty of other places that we can check." With that she continued the walk.

"No way! Come back here!" Shouted Haruka but when she saw Sara's glare, she immediately quieted to which Sara smirked and continued walking, however Haruka was still frozen on spot.

"By the ways, we need to find a guy who was working at gas station tonight."

"I-I'll c-call"

"Good"

Normal POV ends

* * *

Natsuki's POV

The past two days…the past two boring days were spent in the doctor's truck under his strict observation. I thought I would kill myself, because he didn't let me leave the bed nor did I have any games to play. Even Yamada didn't come to visit during this time, so I was in big shit. Thankfully I was allowed to go to toilet. One time I tried to escape, but the injuries hurt so much and I wasn't able to do it, but he found out and tied me up. I was waiting for as long as possible, but I definitely didn't plan to use (that thing given in hospitals when you got to use the washroom). Thankfully, he had some mercy on me and soon I'll be leaving this place, though I don't feel any better knowing I'm going to stay in a forest for a month.

Finally the door opened Yamada entered the trailer with a serious face.

"You finally came!" I jumped off the bed, already dressed. After all Yamada did come to see me once so he could leave some of my things.

"I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" I asked with anticipation.

"Suzushiro figured out that someone else was in Kanzaki's mansion during the incident which means you."

"And how is this good news?" I asked surprised and not in good way.

"No worries. I took care of everything and made sure that you have never rode a Ducati 999"

"Eh? And what did I ride?"

"XXXXXXXX"

"What? I would never ride something so horrible as THAT!"

"Calm down, at least they won't look for you. Their scientist figured out what kind of motorbike was used and now Suzushiro is looking for every driver in Tokyo who has ever ridden Ducati as yours."

"It will take her a lot of time." I smirked.

"Better for us, now let's go or you'll be late."

"Ok, but before that, I've got one more question. How much will it cost me?"

"All together about 10 million yen."

"After my meeting, take me to the bank, Yamada."

"Ok." He opened the door "By the ways how are you feeling?"

"Fine but I could be better." We left the truck after he has paid the alien-looking doctor. "Why is your doctor so strict?"

"You're his patient, he can't lose you as well." He smiled and opened the door for me in his truck.

"He was too strict." I answered before jumping into the car.

"I will talk to him about that later. For now we have to get moving." Yamada jumped in as well, before turning on the car.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. There was no music or radio being turned on, although I don't remember it ever being played. Yamada dropped me off close to Mai's house not wanting to be seen, which I understood.

I came to the gates and gave them my name when asked. Without anymore questions they let me in. I went up to the guestroom where I sat down into the comfortable sofa. I looked at the watch that told me the guests were coming soon. I was really impatient because I wanted to end it as fast as possible and get this detective thing far away from me and my business. Soon the door opened and servant appeared.

"The detective has come."

"Then let him or her in."

"It's woman."

"Whatever! Just let her in!"

"Hai." The servant disappeared and I quickly changed my position to meet my guest eye to eye. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and a second later the detective finally entered the guestroom. When I saw her face, my eyes widened in surprise and the same thing happened with hers. We stared at each other, not believing our own eyes, but after long pause I decided to talk.

"You?"

* * *

Mini feed:

Haruka: Yay I'm finally in the story! But where is Yukino?

Bad one: I thought that she doesn't suit this role so I had to cut her out -sips her tea-

Haruka: WHAT?!

Yukino cries in the corner: No one loves me -sniff, sniff-

Haruka: What? I love you!

Yukino: Really -looks at Haruka with watery eyes-

Haruka: Of course! Hey you! -points at me- bring Yukino into the story! Now!

Bad one: As who? As your sex slave? -I grin-

-Haruka and Yukino turns red-

Bad one: I thought so -continues to sip tea-

Haruka: Just bring her into the story!

Bad one: Or what?

Haruka: Or I'll break your cake!

Bad one: 0.o

Yukino: It's neck, Haruka-chan.

Haruka: That's what I said!

Bad one: Sorry I can't -leaves the room-

Haruka: Oh you! Don't worry Yukino, we will figure something out -hugs her friend-

Yukino: I think I have an idea.

Haruka: Huh?

-Next morning-

Bad one: Ah! I had such a nice dream! -saw a crowd looking at something- Huh? What is happening there? -aproaches them- Hey everybody! What are you doing?

Everybody looks at me. Minute of silence...

Everybody: Hahahaha! -fell from laughter-

Bad one: 0.o Eh... are you alright?

Nao through laughter: Haha I knew haha that you were haha hiding something haha!

Bad one: Huh? -looks at the wall- 0.0 -and sees picture of myself sleeping in pink pyjama with bunnies and sucking on her thumb- Aaaaahhhh! -takes picture off of the wall- Who did it?!

Yukino: Me.

Bad one: 0.0 Aaaaahhhh! -nervouse laugh- Yukino I was looking for you! Wanted to inform you that I have found a role for you!

Yukino: Really?

Bad one: HAI!

Yukino: Good... Diana you can go back to sleep -went away-

Everybody still laughing.

Bad one: That's so unfair! T.T

* * *

Hope you liked it and that it had less mistakes than last time hehe.


	13. The break

Hi there! Here is another chapter for my fanfic I also wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, I'm very happy! :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well as my mini feed. Wanted to write it for a long time XD And big thanks to Urooj who is my beta ;)

DISCLAIMER: Yes! Yes! I own it! Everything of it! Hahaha!

Nao: Is she dreaming? -sweatdrops-

Natsuki: It seems so... -also sweatdroping-

* * *

Chapter 13

The Break

Natsuki's POV

"You?!" I stood up.

"Kuga?!" She was surprised to see me as I was surprised to see her. Whoever I had expected to see today, she wasn't one of them. I bet the same thoughts were running through her mind too.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's my line and how did you happen to be Tokiha's best friend?"

"How'd you become a detective? Weren't you still in the Special Investigations Team after I had left?"

"Well..." She rubbed the back of her neck, smiling. "After you left, it wasn't fun any more. Even Takeda wasn't much entertainment."

"Oh, so you worked there because I was working there?"

"Well you know my nature," She grinned even more "I like big scoops."

"I know," I stood. "And I couldn't always understand why you worked with us."

"Well now you know"

"Chie...I didn't expect to see you again, especially today, in this room."

"Same with me." She laughed. "Who would have thought that you're Tokiha's best friend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared.

"Oh come on, Kuga! Knowing the kind of person you are, and the kind of person Tokiha is, everyone expected that you two would be enemies."

"For your information, we were friends even before I came on the Special Investigation Team."

"All right, all right." She shook her hands trying to stop me. "Why are we even arguing? Shouldn't old friends talk happily to each other?"

"I don't remember us being close friends...but you've got a point."I smiled weakly. "Well, take a seat, I guess."

"Thank you." Chie said and sat in front of me. "So what did you do after you left?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't find out yourself after becoming a detective." I smirked.

"As much as it shows that I put my nose into other people's business, I don't do it so often as you think."

"That's good to hear." I leaned forward. "Otherwise you'd have lots of problems."

"Hai, hai." She laughed. "So what were you doing before and what are you doing now?"

"None of your business!"

"You're as cold as always."She laughed once again but I glared at her "Ok, back to the matter at hand."

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll come back later to this topic."

"I don't think so. Anyways back to business, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know everything, starting from when Tokiha-san and Tate-san were attacked."

"Did she say who attacked her?"

"Nope, we don't exchange that kind of information on the phone."

'_Now...should I tell her the truth or lie? Knowing her though, I don't think the name 'Snake' would scare her but what other name should I say? Besides, she could always ask Mai and if Mai knows that I've lied, I would be in trouble….'_

"She was attacked by the Red Snake." I answered simply and Chie choked on air.

Hitting her chest, she asked with widened eyes "Snake? Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent sure, after all that's what she called herself."

"Maybe she was lying."

"Maybe..." _'Bulls eye! This is easier than I expected!' _"What will you do about it?"

"Hmm." She rubbed her chin. "Well, we can't say for sure that it was the real Red Snake, because usually no one lives after meeting her...anyways let's imagine that it was her, how did she look?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. It was long time ago and I didn't see her clearly. Besides I was more interested in staying alive and saving my friends."

"Ok...what weapon was she using? What clothes was she wearing?"

"I told you, I didn't pay attention to the details."

"What? You didn't pay attention to what weapon she used? Kuga who are you trying to fool? You're the only one crazy about weapons that I have ever known! Although if I think about it more, you're crazier about mayonnaise."

"Hey! I'm not so crazy about mayo! Besides I like weapons that shoot, for example, guns!"

"Aha! So she had cold weapon" Chie grinned and I realized my mistake. "See! And you said that you couldn't remember." She started to write in her notebook. _'Damn! How could I get tricked like this?! Chie was always a professional in squeezing out the truth! Damn it!'_

"Ok, next is...was there someone else with her?"

"Yes, one more person. The one who took Tate away and some men who were waiting outside. "

"Male or Female?"

"Female."

"Good." She took more notes down. "And tell me about her? What kind of weapon did she have?"

"I didn't see any." I lied, hoping I wouldn't call Nao a Freddie Kruger by accident.

"And there wasn't any more of them?"

"That's right."

"What do you know about the accident with Munakata-san?"

"Nothing, I found out about it from Mai." Another lie.

"Well it seems that's all for now." She closed her notebook and put her pen away "I'll call Tokiha-san later and I will try to meet her. I hope she has better memory then you do." She winked and stood up.

"Hey!" I roared.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to hurt you." She kept smiling.

"Oh really? It doesn't look that way."

"Heh." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I stood up as well.

"Nothing." She kept smiling. "So will you tell me what work you're doing now?"

"No." I answered firmly.

"Then I will have to investigate."

"Chie." I warned.

"Just kidding." She held her hands in front of her.

"What are you going to do with such a small amount of information?" I asked curiously.

"Could you give me more information?" She was even more curious than me now.

"No, sorry." I answered firmly.

"Well, then I'll have to do some investigation"

"Tell me if you find something."

"Don't I have to give Tokiha the information?"

"You do, but I will find out from her anyways." I grinned.

"Oh, you little devil!" Chie smiled back. "Anyways, I really need to leave I'll keep in touch with you. And don't forget, you suggested the contact. "Her smile widened."Also..." She moved towards me. "If you will remember anything else, please call me." And gave me her card."See you." Chie walked out the room.

"Yeah..." I said back.

I was the only occupant in the room. Sitting back into the sofa, I called for a servant to bring me a cup of coffee and a mayo sandwich. Ah, mayo sandwich. With all this mess I don't remember when I last ate my favorite food. At least now I can finally relax a little. Who knows what Yamada has prepared for me at my new place, at least I hope it has some game console systems, or else I'll die from boredom.

After enjoying my sandwich and coffee, I stood up and left the room as well. Walking through the corridors I finally got out and moved towards the gates. Yamada and his truck had to be somewhere not far from here. It didn't take me long to find him, because he stood behind the corner. Opening the front door, I sat next to him. Without another word he turned on the engine and the car started to move. A few minutes passed before he started talking.

"So how did it go?"

"To my big surprise, the detective was someone I knew from my old job."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Knowing her, I think it's a bad thing but she didn't ask for a lot of information, only a little. I don't know what she'll find with it."I thought for some moment "Yamada, I have another request for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to find some information about Harada Chie"

"It'll be done." We stopped under a red light "Have you called Tokiha already?"

"Nope"

"Then do it now. You won't have the chance to call her when we get to your new place."

"What? Where are you taking me? To some cave?" I looked at him horrified.

"No." He laughed and started to drive again when the light turned green. "But it is all for your safety. Of course if it becomes necessary...I will allow you to call."

"You know you act like my boss, or even better, some yakuza, who wants to keep me captive."

"You know that's not true."

"I know, that's why I'm still here."

"And don't think you'll be able to get away from me with those injuries of yours."

"Wanna bet?"

"You better call her."

"And what if Mai or the detective try to reach me?"

"Don't worry, I will check the calls and if it is them, I'll let them speak to you."

"You know, I've never really had a father before, but you take care of me just like one…" I went off.

"Kuga." He said gently "I know it isn't any my business and I never checked your past, but what happened to your parents? I'm pretty sure you never went to visit them."

"There is no one to visit..." I answered firmly, with a voice that said clearly that 'I don't want to continue this topic'.

"Call her." He said, as if the topic about my family was never mentioned.. That's one of the best things I like about him. He doesn't ask a lot of questions and if he does, he always knows when to stop. Without answering him, I reached my phone and dialed Mai's number. After some rings, Mai finally answered her phone.

_"Yes?"_

"Mai, it's me"

_"Natsuki! How did the meeting go with the detective?" _She asked excited, curious and worried at the same time.

"It was fine. I gave her some information about the incident. She said she might call you as well so be prepared."

_"I'm always ready."_ She laughed.

"I always knew that." I smiled "Anyways, I need to go now, I'll call you soon."

_"Go to your boyfriend?"_

"M-A-I!" I warned turning all red and sadly it didn't go unnoticed by Yamada, whose lips went up, forming a smile.

_"Just kidding." _She laughed some more.

"..."

_"Natsuki?"_

"..."

_"Oh come on Natsuki, it was just a joke."_

"You know that I don't like those kind of jokes." I warned.

"_But you really should find someone. You can't spend your whole life just going from place to place and doing nothing in the end."_

"Bye Mai, I'll call you later."

_"Natsuki!"_ I hung up, a small smile appeared on my face.

"That Mai..."

"She is worried about you." Said Yamada, keeping look at road in front.

"I know..."

"Good." With that, we continued on out path, but of course after some time Mai called to apologies, although she knew perfectly well that I wasn't angry. That's just the way she is.

Natsuki's POV ends.

* * *

Shizuru's POV

Two days have passed since Natsuki's escape. Reito returned as unhappy as ever with the change of events, and Suzushiro didn't help at all. . She appeared to be cleverer than we expected or maybe it was her investigator? Who cares! They were sly enough to check if I had gone to work that day, and I had to go to the company to make sure they all said the same thing when asked when interrogated.

At this moment, I was sitting in the living room with Nagi and Tomoe, listening to Reito shout. Nao was absent, because she was having knee operation.. It's disappointing that she couldn't enjoy this moment as much as I did. Reito was really mad and red from anger. He walked back and forth, and periodically glaring at us. I was already getting bored, and sadly I had to stay.

"Tell me how...how is it possible that she has escaped?"

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Really? Then how do you explain the two bodies found in the torture room? They both were bitten by your snake!"

"I usually let Kiyohime walk around the house."

"Then starting from now, I forbid you to let her walk around."

"Ara, but she needs her freedom as well."

"Then go with her or I will find someone who will do it instead!"

"Hai, hai."

"Now what about the guards? Where were they? Why weren't they in their usual place?"

"I don't know."I lied."All of them are dead. I took care of it."

"Baka! You should ask me before killing them!" He shouted, waving his hands high in the air and making it all look very amusing.

"Kanin na, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry."

"Damn it!" He hit the table with his fist. "We need to find her, immediately!"

"I have already checked her apartment but it was already empty." Answered Tomoe, who was standing near Nagi. Nagi was sitting in a big, red chair with a golden frame around it.

"Then we need to search other places.. She can't be allowed to tell anyone about what has happened here or what she has seen here, especially to Suzushiro. "

"Won't she have to prove it first?" I asked curiously.

"Do you think Suzushiro needs evidence?" He stopped in front of me.

"No but I don't think that Natsuki would tell her.. If she wanted to, she would have done it a long time." I stated, sipping my tea which had arrived some moment ago.

"Fujino-san has a point." Nagi agreed.

"Ookini."

"Still, she needs to be found." He glared at me. "And this time anyone can kill her, understand?"

"Then I'll have to find her first." I grinned in reply, understanding that it was useless to argue.

Suddenly the door opened and a servant entered it, bowing before speaking.

"Suzushiro-san and Gallagher-san have arrived and are waiting for you in the hall."

"Bring them here."Reito ordered, brushing his hair and correcting his shirt and jacket.

"Yes sir." The door had closed, and we were alone again..

"We will finish our discussion later." Reito said as he sat next to me before doors opened and a loud Suzushiro-san burst into the room with her helper behind.

"Finally we miss again!"

"It 's meet, Haruka-san." Suzushiro was corrected as always.

"That's what I said!"

"Hai, hai"

"Anyways back to business." She faced us "Ah! Kanzaki! You're finally back!"

"As I promised, I came back in two days." He answered politely, all traces of his anger immediately disappearing.

"Now can you tell me what your guard was doing near the gas station on June 15th, which was two days ago?"

"I have no idea; it seems they had gone to the gas station without my knowledge. I'll have to be stricter with my guards. "

"Then what about motor duck?"

"Motor...duck?" He asked confused.

"Its motorbike, Haruka-san" Answered the investigator, correcting her glasses.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What motorbike are you talking about?"

Before Suzushiro could answer, Sara stepped forward and continued.

"Near the entrance of the gates we found different wheel tracks. And one of them belongs to motorbike as stated out by our expert or to be more correct" she opened her file "the tracks belong to a Ducati999. Does anyone own that kind of a motorbike?"

"No, we don't have motorbikes, besides how do you know what kind of a bike it is? Maybe the owner used the tires of a Ducati999 but wasn't riding it."

"This information was checked and..."

"How do you explain the tire marks there?!" Interrupted Suzushiro-san.

"I don't know, maybe someone was riding by with the same motorbike."

"Impossible!"

"Haruka-san." The investigator's voice was firm and held warning in it.

"H-hai?" Suzushiro-san turned around, her face pale, showing fear.

"Please, let me do the questioning, all right?" She asked in sweet voice but I could feel the meaning behind it. I'm sure that if Haruka-san won't listen to her, she would have problems later. I smiled, already liking this girl.

"S-sure!"

"Thank you." She turned back to Reito. "Well as Haruka-san said, it is impossible because the tire lines start in your yard. To be more correct near the gate's which means that rider had to be on your territory before going somewhere and it seems he or she was chasing someone or... being chased by your people."

"What are you trying to say by all this?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I have some ideas. My first idea is that someone got in accidently, although how he/she got the bike is a mystery or..." The last part was said in firm voice and her eyes looked straight into Reito's "Someone was kept captive in here and tried to escape."

"Who do you think I am?" Reito demanded while he stood._'Here he goes again'_ "Do I look like some kind of a yakuza to you?"

"Everything depends from what angle it is looked at." She simply answered but it was enough to make Suzushiro-san look at her wide eyed.

"You..." His voice shook from anger "I will sue you for insulting me!"

"I didn't insult you, I merely suggested."

"Suggesting that I'm some kind of killer?!"

"Please calm down."

"Calm down? Nagi!" He turned to his friend who was smiling during the entire conversation.

Slowly Nagi rose from his seat. "Excuse me ladies, but my master wishes for you to leave."

"Sure" The investigator answered, smiling happily like nothing had happened which caused Suzushiro's mouth to widen even more. "But we will come back to investigate on things."

"I understand, now please follow me." Nagi led the way towards the door.

"Goodbye Kanzaki-san, Fujino-san." She bowed and grabbed Suzushiro by the hand while leaving the room. When we made sure that they were far away, Reito exploded.

"Who does she think she is?!"

"An Investigator" I stated dryly.

"That bitch! She is even more dangerous than Suzushiro!" He slammed his fist against the table. "We need to get rid of her."

"Let me take care of it" suggested Tomoe.

"No, not you, not Nao, "Reito faced me."And not you either."

"Why not?!" Protested Tomoe.

"Someone might recognize you."

"But she isn't always around the police!"

"It's a risk we can't take.. We already have enough problems, we can't do anything until every thing calms down."He sat back next to me.

"And what about Kuga?!"

"We will find someone else, someone who has no connection to us and won't get us into any trouble." He smiled in that way which meant he has something big planned.

"Ara and who will it be?" I asked curious now. After all this person will be after my Natsuki which means I will have to take care of this unknown killer.

"I don't know yet, but I will definitely find someone." He stood up "Now excuse me, I have to go to work." Reito went towards the door but turned around before exiting. "We will continue our discussion later" He slammed the door behind him.

"Ara..."

"He's really angry." Tomoe noted as she came close to me.

"You think so?" I looked at her.

"It's evident from the way he acted." She motioned to the door.

"If he was angry, I think someone would have gotten killed." I stood up.

"Ah! Shizuru-san, where are you going?"

_'Shizuru-san? Not Fujino-san? Now this is getting interesting' _"Ara, to my bedroom, of course." I looked at her with a devilish smile "Want to join me?"

"W-what?!" She stuttered, her cheeks turning red.

_'Really interesting' _"Ara, I was going to get dressed for work." My smile turned into grin. "What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing!" She stood still, turning even redder.

"Then why are you stuttering and blushing?"

"It's hot in here! And...I...um..."

I laughed "Have a nice day, _Tomoe._" She was red as tomato now. Still smiling, I left the room as well.

Shizuru's POV ends

* * *

Normal POV

Three figures walked through the corridors, towards the exit. After some time they finally found themselves outside. Saying goodbye to the young man, the two officers sat in their car, drove away from the mansion that always made them shiver when they entered it.. They drove in silence and Haruka finally spoke, her shock disappearing..

"What were you doing?"

"Checking," Sara answered while driving.

"Checking what? You never let me act like that!"

"I was checking his reaction." She ignored the last part of Haruka's statement.

"And?"

"He's hiding something."

"I told you!" She shouted jumping form her sit, but the belt held her firmly in place.

There was another why the belt on Haruka's side was tight. Usually Haruka tended to hit her head or even bent the roof of the car with her hard- like-a- rock head.

"Well now I'm sure of it. We need to watch him closely."

"And that bubuzuke woman as well!"

"Hai, hai" She smiled seeing her comrade so happy.

"Now they won't get away from me." She grinned.

"Us."

"Huh?"

"They won't get away from us, right?" She looked at Haruka still smiling.

"That's what I said!" Haruka answered with her hands crossed, making Sara to smile more.

* * *

Reito was sitting in his limousine, looking out the window, although he saw nothing. His head was busy with different thoughts and all of them had nothing good planned for his enemies..

"Nagi..." He said to his friend who sat beside him in the car after sending the officers away."Yes?" He asked looking through the window as well.

"We need to get rid of that investigator."

"I know..."

"And we need to find Kuga-san."

"I know..."

"And watch Shizuru carefully."

"I know..."

"You are an idiot."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Nagi looked at him, smiling.

"Then say something more than "I know"!" Reito's voice was firmer and Nagi's was as empty as it was before.

" If you ask Tomoe to watch after Fujino, she'll more than glad to do the deed." Nagi put his hands behind his neck, leaning in to the seat.

"And what about Kuga-san and this investigator?"

"I'm sure you don't want to get into any more trouble right now. That means we're have to find someone."

"Do you think I didn't know that?" Reito was getting impatient.

"Leave it to me." Nagi looked back at him not changing his position. "I will find someone, who will impress you or it's better to say _she_ will find someone." Nagi grinned even more.

"She?" His eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"I do."

"But she won't agree to help us!"

"Reito, leave everything to me."

"Nagi., what have you planned?"

"Nothing..."

"I hope you are not going to promise Shizuru to her..." He warned.

"And why not? After all she will help us, and we can get rid of her any time we want."

"Nagi...she isn't someone we would want to mess with. I already have enough of problems."

Nagi laughed a little "All right. I won't ask her but I will find someone on my own, how does that sound?" He leaned forward.

"Better."

"Then it's a deal." They both had smiles across their face..

* * *

Mini feed:

Nao: Hey you! When am I going to appear in the story again?

Bad one: -no reaction-

Nao: Hey I'm talking to you, you mutt!

Bad one: WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

Nao: Eeeekkkk! -runs away-

Natsuki: Heh, got your ass kicked? -grins at Nao-

Nao: Shut up! Your ass won't be in better position!

Natsuki: Want to bet?

Nao: Go ahead!

Natsuki: Fine! Duran! -enters the room with Duran behind-

Some time later... BAM!

Natsuki: Aaaahhhhh! -runs out of the room with Duran behind-

Nao: See, I told you! -she grinned-

Natsuki: What's wrong with her?

Shizuru: Ara, what happened?

Natsuki: There is something wrong with the author.

Shizuru: Ara, I'll go and check. Kiyohime. -and enters the room-

5 minutes later... -Kiyohime runs out of the room at a high speed-

Natsuki, Nao: 0.0

-Shizuru comes out-

Natsuki: Are you all right? What's wrong with her?!

Shizuru: Ara, it seems she is on her periods, this time.

-Bad one comes out from the room with guns in her hands- Now who's your mommy?!

Natsuki, Nao, Shizuru: 0.0 Aaaahhhh! -runs away-

Bad one: Come here! -starts to shoot- I will show you not to make fun of me!

-Soon everyone is chased by me-

Bad one: Aaaawwww! At least let something good happen during this part of a month XD

* * *

Yay! I finally finished first part of my long story! There are two or three more parts planned ;)

The second one will be called **"Darkness: The Dark Rider"** so wait for it ;)

**P.S. **For those who expected to see Yukino instead of Chie... don't worry, she will appear soon ;)


End file.
